A Suitable Arrangement
by ss9
Summary: BBC Servants Charlie: When push has come to shove money has always been the ruling factor in Walter Corey's life, but how far will he go to secure his own future?
1. Chapter 1

----

Glancing briefly at his watch, Jarvis frowned slightly in annoyance. The meeting with the other senior servants had taken longer than he'd expected and now he was running late to see the Earl. Striding sharply out of his office and down the corridor, he nearly bumped straight into Fred Matkin who was, as usual, not looking where he was going.

"Take a care next time would you Mr Matkin." Jarvis snapped, before making to storm off again.

"Sorry Mr Jarvis sir, but the post just arrived." Fred replied apologetically, holding out the bundle of letters to the butler "Three for you."

Taking the proffered mail, Jarvis nodded his thanks before carrying on down the corridor towards the main house, quickly flicking through them as he did so. One from the local butcher - he would recognise that dreadful handwriting anywhere, one he thought might be from an old friend who worked in London, and another one with handwriting he didn't recognise at all. Puzzling slightly over this, Jarvis then quickly dismissed it, putting the letters in his pocket and intending to deal with them later when he had a bit more time on his hands.

---

Settling down in his office after dinner, Jarvis turned to the mountain of paperwork that confronted him and grimaced. He'd been letting it build up for a few days and had intended to clear it properly tonight, but to be honest, he really wasn't in the mood for it at all, and it had been a tiring day. Reaching into his pocket he decided to deal with his mail instead.

Slitting open the first envelope, he glanced over the butcher's scrawl before putting it in his 'to do' pile for the next day. Next he turned to the envelope with the unfamiliar handwriting, neatly slitting open the seal, sliding out the enclosed letter and unfolding the pages. Glancing briefly down to the bottom of the last page to find out the identity of the sender, he raised his eyebrows in surprise upon seeing the name of his late cousin's husband at the bottom, a Mr George Riley. He had never met the man in person, a disagreement between his grandfather and his great-uncle some years ago having kept the two sides of the family not on speaking terms for some years now. Mildly intrigued, he turned to the opening paragraph and began to read.

Dear Mr Corey

I hope this letter finds you in good health. I know we have never actually had the good fortune to meet one another due to the rather infamous rift between our sides of the family. However I will come straight to the point and not tip toe around with niceties. As you may or may not know, my late wife's grandfather, your great-uncle, passed away recently and the contents of his will have just been disclosed this past weekend.

It seems that the old man was fairly canny in business matters towards the end of his life and had amassed a reasonably substantial fortune by time he passed away. His will stated that the money was to be split three ways; a third to go to my late wife's sister, a third to be divided between my two daughters, and then a final third of the estate which is where you are concerned.

With your great-uncle's death, you are the sole surviving male member of the Corey family and, while your great-uncle was very fond of his granddaughters, he was concerned that the Corey family would be no more upon your death. He therefore stated in his will that he was prepared to overlook the continuing disagreements between the sides of the family and leave the last third of his estate to you. There is however a caveat; there must be a likelihood that the Corey line will continue and so the condition upon you inheriting the money is that you are married, or at the very least engaged. I'm not aware at the moment that you are married but the old man was very emphatic on that point in his will and there is no way around it.

In any case, I would very much like to hear from you. It seems a shame that perhaps the only thing that will bring this old argument between the family to a close is money, however let us hope that we can finally lay it rest.

I look forward to hearing from you in the near future.

Yours sincerely,

George Riley

Shaking his head in disbelief, Jarvis pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming before reading the letter through once more to check he hadn't misunderstood. This had to be the most bizarre letter he had ever received. Taking off his spectacles, he placed the letter back down on the desk before staring distractedly out into the corridor, one thought now on his mind; just where the hell was he going to find a wife at such short notice!

----

"It's ridiculous Felix" the butler expounded to the chef the next day just before supper, when he was still no nearer to seeing a solution "That quarrel between my grandfather and great-uncle was donkey's years ago. Trust the old sod to still bear a grudge."

"Well he could have cut you out the will entirely" Felix replied reasonably "He didn't have to include you."

"Well why shouldn't he?" Jarvis retorted indignantly "I am part of the family. And it's no less than I deserve in retrospect; he refused to help out my father when I was young, the farm almost went under, it's a near miracle it didn't and we weren't all packed off to the workhouse."

"Hmmm" was the chef's non-committal reply "So what are you going to do?" he asked as the pair made their way along the corridor towards the upper servants' dining room.

"God knows" Jarvis replied despondently "Somehow I magic a potential wife out of nowhere or it's Taplows for the rest of my life and goodbye retirement."

"Ahh so gloomy my friend!" Felix responded cheerfully, clapping the butler on the shoulder "Just think, if you leave all this, you won't be able to moan about the Earl to me on a regular basis!"

Glaring back at the chef as they reached the dining room, Jarvis could only manage an unimpressed snort in reply as he opened the door and strode into the room.

---

"Mr Jarvis" the housekeeper called out suddenly, appearing before him just as he was about to take his seat.

"Mrs Ryan."

"Mr Jarvis I was just wondering whether or not the Earl had decided to go to Bristol at the weekend or not?"

"No he hasn't quite made up his mind yet. I'll try and encourage him to do so this evening." Jarvis replied distractedly, glancing up at the housekeeper briefly who nodded in acknowledgement before moving to her end of the table.

Taking his place at the head of the table, Jarvis sat in silent contemplation waiting for the rest of the senior staff to take their places, a slight frown creasing his brow. This bloody letter had been virtually the only thing on his mind since yesterday evening. It just seemed so unfair, why should he be discriminated against by his great-uncle just because he had decided to remain a bachelor? It wasn't that he was unhappy with his life at the moment, in fact he considered himself very lucky in having a job that he enjoyed most of the time. But when the prospect of a decent retirement was so tantalisingly close it was utterly frustrating!

It was these thoughts that kept him occupied throughout dinner, so much so that he could only respond distractedly whenever anyone directed a question towards him. Finally the other staff got the hint that their butler was not in the most communicative of moods and left him to absentmindedly frown into space past the housekeeper at the other end of the table.

Sighing slightly as he leant back in his chair while the pudding bowls were cleared away, Jarvis let his eyes roam over the other members of staff present, taking them in properly for the first time that meal. Glancing round, his eyes skimmed quickly over the valets and Felix, before turning to the ladies present. He surreptitiously looked round appraisingly at the ladies' maids although giving a slight inward shudder at the thought of having to ask Mrs Diggins to be his wife, before briefly glancing over the housekeeper who was delicately sipping her glass of wine.

What a hopeless task he thought. Sighing despondently, Jarvis picked up his own glass of wine and drained the remainder before indicating for it to be refilled. Picking up his now full glass, he sat back in his chair, letting all the dinner table conversation flow over him, his eyes automatically coming to rest on the housekeeper opposite him. Taking a sip of wine, he watched as she responded to something Felix said to her putting down her wineglass before dabbing neatly at her mouth with her napkin. As he watched her focus on the chef, oblivious to his scrutiny, the most preposterous thought suddenly flashed across his mind. Shaking his head to clear it, he glanced down at the wine, had he perhaps had more glasses than he thought if he was coming up with ideas like that. However now it had appeared, the idea refused to go away completely. In fact, the longer he sat and watched Flora Ryan, the more it became the only thing on his mind. She would never agree to such a thing though. This was Flora Ryan; paragon of saintliness and virtue to the extreme. If he could even persuade he to think about it that would be a miracle in itself.

Eventually realising she was being watched; Flora looked up from her conversation with the chef, blushing slightly when she caught the frown of concentration on the butler's face as he stared at her. Unnerved by such scrutiny, she looked away, only to glance back again a second or so later to see Jarvis still staring.

Realising he had been caught; Jarvis finally looked away, shaking his head to try and rid himself of all these ridiculous notions. Persuade Flora Ryan to marry him for money? What was he thinking! Definitely must be the wine. Glancing up however, he caught the chef looking at him, an amused smile playing round his lips as he shook his head knowingly at the butler.

Pushing back his chair a few minutes later, the butler got to his feet, nodding goodnight to the ladies, he made his way to the door, intending to try and get a bit of that damn paperwork out of the way tonight. Striding down the corridor, he was about to open the door to his office when someone called out to him.

"Mr Jarvis"

"Mr Kraus"

"I thought you might like some company over a brandy my friend?" Felix asked hopefully, catching up with the butler as he stood with his hand on the door handle.

"I wish I could Felix but I've had this bloody great pile of paper on my desk for god knows how long now, and if I don't clear it tonight then it'll just get worse." Jarvis replied wearily, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

"Five minutes that's all. Indulge me!" Felix pleaded "It will make the work go quicker afterwards!"

Sighing, the butler pushed open the door, making his way over to the drinks cabinet "Five minutes is all you're getting."

Cradling his brandy as he settled into the butler's fireside chair, Felix looked up at his friend as the butler poured his own drink. "So"

"So Felix" Jarvis retorted.

"You've found a solution to your problem!" Felix asked in amusement.

"What are you talking about?" Jarvis replied in confusion, his forehead creasing in a slight frown.

"I saw you at dinner!" Felix teased knowingly "Couldn't keep your eyes off her!"

"Felix!" Jarvis snapped, glaring at the chef.

"Don't deny it!" Felix laughed "Come my friend, admit it, you were thinking it!"

"Thinking what?" Jarvis retorted somewhat petulantly.

"That if you could persuade the illustrious Flora Ryan to marry you then it would rather nicely solve your little financial dilemma." Felix responded with a grin.

Taking a deep swig of his brandy, Jarvis turned to glare at the chef "I wasn't necessarily thinking that. I was simply thinking practically. I've only got another couple of months or so to find someone willing to marry, or at least willing to appear engaged to me. And with only one day off a month I'm not very likely to encounter a suitable fiancée in the near future. Therefore if I want to have any hope of inheriting, then I have to look at the women already in my acquaintance. In all honesty, who else at that dining table would possibly be a candidate? Or do you think I should perhaps ask Mrs Diggins if she would do me the honour eh!"

"No, no" murmured Felix, sipping at his brandy as the butler continued his rant.

"And anyway, why is it such a preposterous idea? I have known Mrs Ryan for years, she is a sensible woman, perfectly agreeable – well, most of the time." He added more to himself "I don't know why I didn't think of her in the first place, she's the only real option there is."

"How romantic!" Felix remarked innocently, raising an eyebrow at the butler.

"Do you have any better suggestions?" Jarvis demanded.

"No, no" Felix replied hastily "I think it's a wonderful plan, ingenious."

"Good."

"So you will go to Mrs Ryan and simply ask her to marry or to pretend to marry you so that you can then go off and collect a nice inheritance, leaving her…..where?"

"I haven't worked out the details yet." Jarvis muttered, through a clenched jaw, taking another deep swig of brandy.

"Ahh of course…..Well I'm sure it will all work out."

"I'm glad to hear it!" Jarvis retorted half-sarcastically "Now why don't we talk about someth…"

"There just seems to be one minor flaw…."

"Which is?" Jarvis asked in exasperation, wishing he'd never brought the bloody subject up. Felix was just being irritatingly pernickety as usual.

"She'll never agree to it!"

----

A couple of days later, the butler found himself pacing up and down in front of the housekeeper's office door. No matter what Felix's objections to the idea, it had been pretty much the only thing on his mind for the last few days. Surely it was the only available option and he had carefully thought through how to put it to her so as to try and offend her as least as possible. He just hoped he didn't end up with a slap in the face for his troubles.

Taking a deep breath to shake off this uncharacteristic apprehensiveness, he knocked sharply on the door before pushing it open.

"Mr Jarvis" the housekeeper said in some surprise, having looked up from her fireside chair upon hearing the knock on her door "Can I help you?"

Closing the door firmly behind him, Jarvis stepped into the room, pausing as he wondered just how to begin. However before he could say anything else, the housekeeper had cut in.

"The Earl hasn't changed his mind about this weekend has he? Not when we've made all the arrangements already?"

"No, no" Jarvis replied automatically "Everything is still as it was."

"Very good." Flora replied quietly, watching the butler in some puzzlement as he paced over to the window.

"Are all the maids arrangements sorted for the weekend as well?" Jarvis asked absentmindedly, staring out of the window as he tried to work out how to bring up his suggestion.

"Naturally Mr Jarvis." Flora responded with a touch of indignation, since when did the butler concern himself with the maids anyway?

"Good."

"Was there something else you wanted Mr Jarvis?" Flora asked tentatively when a few moments later the butler still had his back to her and was staring out the window. If that was all he wanted to do then could he not do it elsewhere and leave her to read her book in peace!

Turning back round to face the housekeeper, Jarvis pulled up another chair to the fireside and sat down. "There was something else I wanted to discuss Mrs Ryan."

"I'm listening."

"It's rather a delicate matter. I don't quite know how to bring it up…" Jarvis paused, looking up at the housekeeper who had now put down her book and was watching him with interest. "I received a letter the other day…telling me my great-uncle had passed away recently."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Flora murmured automatically.

"We weren't close. In fact I hadn't seen the man for years, there was an argument between him and my grandfather some years ago that meant our two sides of the family weren't on speaking terms."

"Ahh I see." Flora murmured again, wondering what on earth this had to do with her.

"Anyway it seems my great-uncle was a man of not inconsiderable means by the time he passed away and a third of his estate has been left to me…..But that's not the end of the matter" Jarvis added as the housekeeper made to say something. "You see I'm the last surviving male in the Corey family, there is therefore a condition upon my inheriting the money; I must be married, or at the very least be engaged so as to ensure the prospect of the Corey name continuing."

Sitting back in her chair as she digested that particular bit of information, Flora's mind was working ten to the dozen, why was Mr Jarvis telling her all this? He couldn't seriously be asking her what she thought he might be could he?

"That seems a little unfortunate Mr Jarvis." She eventually replied diplomatically.

"It does indeed."

"But how does this concern me?" Flora asked, an unreadable expression on her face as she stared at the butler.

"I…I know this is highly impertinent of me and in the past we have had….well…let us say clashes over money matters." Jarvis began somewhat awkwardly "However I wondered if you consider a business proposal?" Looking up at the housekeeper and seeing no signs that she was about to throw him out of her office yet, the butler ploughed on. "The sum I stand to inherit is fairly sizeable and a half of that figure would still be a substantial amount. There is, however, a certain time by which I must collect the money and in my current position I think it is highly unlikely I will meet a woman willing to marry me, or who I would want to marry."

"So what are you suggesting Mr Jarvis?" Flora pressed as she leant forward slightly, wanting him to spell it out so she could be certain she wasn't mistaken.

"As I said, I only need to be engaged. Therefore there is a possibility that we could appear to be engaged, thus rendering me eligible to inherit the money, which I would of course then split equally with you. After which, there would be nothing to stop us from 'calling off our engagement and going our separate ways with a sizeable sum in our pockets."

Sitting back in her chair, Flora turned her head slightly so she could gaze into the fire. It was all so surreal, she still wasn't sure if she could believe what she had just heard. Mr Jarvis, her Mr Jarvis had finally shown some interest in her but in a way very different from how she had always imagined. It was hardly the most romantic of proposals she had ever received.

"Please take all the time you need to think about it." Jarvis muttered when the housekeeper continued to stare into the fire and not reply.

"Thank you." Flora said softly, finally looking back round at the butler.

"Not at all, it is I who should be thanking you for even considering it. I know I must seem abominably rude and out of line for ever suggesting such a thing, I just…can't see any other way." Jarvis replied seriously, trying to determine from her expression whether he had a hope in hell of her ever saying yes but getting nothing. "I'll leave you to your book now, my apologies for disturbing you." He added as the housekeeper waved his concerns away. "Goodnight Mrs Ryan."

"Mr Jarvis" Flora responded distractedly as the butler made his way to the door, leaving her to stare back into the fire, her mind now far too occupied to carry on with her book.

---

A day or so later, Flora Ryan was making her way through the main house and up to the second floor to supervise some of her maids with the preparation of the guest rooms. However, as had been the case for the past couple of days, her mind was not really on the task in hand. She had not slept well the other night, nor had she really been able to concentrate on anything else since Mr Jarvis's 'proposal', if one could call it such a thing.

She still had no idea what she was going to say to him. Her mood alternated between flattery that she was the one he had asked, and anger at the thought that that was all she was to him, just a means to an end. She could tell he was also desperately trying not to ask her whether or not she had made up her mind. She wasn't consciously trying to avoid him either but had not made any effort to spend any protracted amount of time with him alone and had made her excuses and left as soon as possible whenever it had been just the two of them. However she had noticed a slight difference in his behaviour towards her the past couple of days, he was definitely being friendlier; how he had been a year ago when he returned from Italy and that was certainly something she appreciated and something she was not sure would last were she to refuse his offer.

Turning into the room that was supposed to be being prepared, Flora nodded approvingly at the job her maids had already done, moving over to the dressing table to slightly rearrange the vase of flowers that sat there. So engrossed was she in checking the rest of the room that she did not notice the chef enter the room until he was only a few feet from her.

"My goodness, Mr Kraus!" Flora exclaimed, clutching a hand to her chest in shock "I didn't see you there."

"My apologies Mrs Ryan" Felix replied sincerely "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, no, it's fine" Flora replied as her heart beat returned to a more normal rate "I just wasn't expecting to see you. Can I help you with anything?"

"Mr Jarvis told me that you had the new list of dietary requirements for the hunt dinner next week so I thought I would come and find you."

"Oh yes I do, but it's on my desk I'm afraid, I can bring it down to you before lunch if you would like." Flora replied, wondering why the chef had seen fit to search the house to ask for such a simple thing.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Mrs Ryan."

"Was there anything else Mr Kraus?" Flora asked curiously a few moments later when the chef was still hovering and not making any move to leave.

"Well" Felix began tentatively "There was something else…...I spoke to Mr Jarvis earlier as I said and he happened to mention that he'd made a certain suggestion to you the other day."

"Oh and so he has sent you to find out what I'm thinking has he?" Flora retorted indignantly "Well if he is the sort of man to do that then I'm not sure that I want anything to do…."

"No, no, Mrs Ryan!" Felix cut in hastily "I assure you he has no idea I am talking to you at the moment. I merely was concerned as to how you were feeling.'

"Hmmm" was the housekeeper's unconvinced response.

"It is the truth I tell you!" The chef said earnestly, laying his hand over his heart "Have you made a decision about it yet though?"

"I….I just don't know." Flora sighed, twisting a duster she had found lying about in her hands "It was such a surprise; I suppose I'm only just getting my head around it."

"That's true." Felix murmured sympathetically.

"And how do I know how many other women he's asked anyway?" Flora added, a touch of anguish entering her voice "For all I know he could have said the same thing to half the women at Taplows!"

"Oh no" Felix said quickly "You are the only one he's asked I am sure."

"Ohhh."

"Although what he will do if you say no I am not sure." the chef mused, wandering across the room and picking up the clock on mantelpiece, adjusting it ever so slightly before placing it back down, oblivious as the housekeeper's posture stiffened slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can't really see him asking Mrs Diggins can you!"

"No…but…"

"Perhaps someone younger though, that new housemaid, the blonde one, quite pretty….you know the one I mean….."

"I hardly think Mr Jarvis would ask Betty." Flora snapped "She must be half his age if she's a day."

"Hmmm, perhaps."

"Well I still haven't made up my mind." Flora backtracked hastily "It's just not something to be entered into lightly."

"Although according to Mr Jarvis, you wouldn't actually have to marry."

"No….that is true." Flora murmured, half to herself, and for a moment Felix was sure he could detect a note of wistfulness in her voice.

"Ahh, I'm sure the two of you will come to some arrangement!"

"Thank you Mr Kraus." Flora retorted sharply, not liking the implications in the chef's statement.

"I'm sure it will all work out Mrs Ryan." Felix replied with a wink "I'll stop disturbing your cleaning now and collect that list later."

"Of course Mr Kraus." Flora replied crisply, watching as the chef backed out the door leaving her, if possible, even more confused than before as to what to do.

---


	2. Chapter 2

----

Closing her accounts book with a sigh, Flora Ryan shook her head slowly; it was no use trying to persevere with it when she really wasn't in the mood. She should really go and find Mr Jarvis, she couldn't keep avoiding him after all and the poor man was probably anxiously awaiting her decision. The problem was she still didn't know what she was going to say to him. Did she want to go along with this charade? In all honesty, no; she had always believed marriage was something special and to pretend to be engaged for the sake of money felt totally fraudulent. But then Felix's words to her earlier had unnerved her somewhat. She didn't seriously think that Mr Jarvis would ever contemplate going near Mrs Diggins but she couldn't be so sure about someone else, someone younger and prettier, in fact someone just like Betty, whom she had actually seen in conversation with the other maids all excited about something now she came to think about it. Surely he couldn't have asked her as well?

Distractedly leaving her office and making her way vaguely down to the scullery, the housekeeper rounded the corner and literally stopped in her tracks as just ten yards away was the butler and a certain pretty young housemaid engaged in conversation. Staring at the pair of them, Flora made up her mind there and then. She would do it. She just had to. He obviously didn't see her as anything more than a colleague and now perhaps as a means to a more comfortable life. But she would rather it would be her that he thought of with gratitude, not some upstart of a housemaid, and also that when he looked back on his days at Taplows, she would not be remembered as the woman who nearly ruined and foiled all his plans to inherit the money. What she was getting was not much consolation, other than the actual money, but it would be better than to have him think ill of her for the rest of his days.

"Mr Jarvis…" Flora called out, making her way towards the pair.

"Mrs Ryan" Jarvis replied cordially, looking up from his conversation on hearing her voice. "How can I help?"

"May I have a word?"

"Certainly" the butler replied genially, nodding at Betty who made herself scarce, getting back to her chores.

"Umm…. in private if possible….I'd rather not discuss it out in the corridor…"

Nodding his understanding, the butler indicated down the corridor to where his office was "Shall we…..?"

"Yes…that would be fine." Flora murmured as she followed the butler down the corridor, entering his office as he held the door open for her before shutting it firmly behind him.

Pacing over to the fireplace, Flora turned back to the butler who was now sitting in his desk chair, looking up at her expectantly. Twisting her ring round her finger nervously, Flora bit her lip slightly before taking a deep breath and beginning to speak. "I….I wanted to speak to you about the…..the propo…I mean the suggestion you ran by me the other night."

"Ohhh.." Jarvis uttered, sitting up straighter in his chair and staring at her more intently, trying to read her expression to see if he could tell whether he was going to like her answer or not.

"Yes….I….I have come to a decision."

"And…."

"I accept….I mean, yes, I will do it." Flora said softly, watching as the butler's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Mr Jarvis. I am not one to be flippant about such matters." Flora retorted a little sharply, as the butler still appeared to be having trouble processing the information.

"Thank you….Thank you ever so much for agreeing to this." Jarvis finally managed to get out, still not quite believing what he had heard "I must admit that I never really thought you would" he blurted out, mentally kicking himself when he saw the housekeeper's expression go even more frosty "I mean….what was it that made you agree?" he blundered on, trying to dig himself out of the rather embarrassing hole he had inadvertently got himself into.

"Oh…It was…" Flora stuttered, trying to come up with some plausible reason. She had never envisioned that he might actually wonder what possible reason had caused her to agree. Fumbling about for something that might seem vaguely convincing, she eventually muttered some excuse about her aunt, and how the money would be helpful, hoping the butler wouldn't suddenly chose this moment to want to know her family history in more detail.

However, luckily for her, the butler's mind was mostly elsewhere, otherwise he would probably have picked her up on it. It was beginning to sink in for the butler that his harebrained plan might actually work. He was going to get the money!

"There really is no time to lose." He muttered half to himself, as he turned back to his desk slightly, rifling through his papers for his cousin's letter.

"No time for what?' Flora asked in confusion.

"Dilly-dallying, delaying, hanging about." Jarvis exclaimed triumphantly as he extracted the letter and pulled out his own writing paper at the same time. "I will write immediately and impart the good news to my family!"

"Oh…my" Flora murmured, slightly concerned about the haste with which the butler wanted to do things, especially as he had already started writing.

"No time like the present after all." Jarvis muttered, glancing up briefly from his letter at the housekeeper who was still standing in his office looking rather anxious.

"Of course….yes, I'll leave you to write then." Flora replied with a slight frown, making her way over to the door. "I can leave you to tell the Earl and staff as well can't I?"

"Yes, yes" Jarvis replied distractedly, waving a hand vaguely in the housekeeper's direction.

"Good day Mr Jarvis then." Flora retorted, slightly annoyed at the butler's lack of attention to her in light of her decision as she marched out the door. It was only when he heard the door shut behind her that the housekeeper's last words registered and he suddenly paused in his writing. Just what on earth was he going to tell the rest of the staff!

---

The next few days passed in somewhat of a blur for Flora Ryan. Despite the butler's preoccupation when she had told him she would go along with his plan, he had in fact been paying far more attention to her recently and consequently her doubts about the whole situation had begun to fade. Things between them weren't quite as comfortable as they once had been but they were certainly less tense and awkward than they had been these past few months, even since he had returned from Cumberland. She still couldn't quite believe she had agreed to the butler's somewhat ludicrous plan, it all seemed a bit surreal at times. She was to pretend to be engaged to Mr Jarvis for some time and then at some point or other, this would land them with a sizeable sum of money, half of which would be going to her and her life in service could be over if she so wished it.

It was that part of the plan that Flora was trying not to think about too much, what would happen if it all went according to Jarvis's plan. She would be left where? Admittedly with money, so theoretically she could do whatever she wanted to do. But just what did she want to do? Mr Jarvis presumably wouldn't be hanging around waiting for her, he probably had plans of his own and certainly wouldn't want her tagging along. A life in service was all she had known for so long and very soon it would be no more.

However it was not these thoughts that occupied the housekeeper as she made her way from the dining room one evening to the butler's office. Mr Jarvis had appeared more distracted than usual for most of the day and just before dinner had muttered hastily in her ear that he needed to speak to her once dinner had finished.

Wondering what had come up that would lead to Mr Jarvis being so distracted he even refused his favourite lemon sponge pudding, Flora knocked on the office door, entering on the butler's command and shutting the door behind her.

"Mr Jarvis."

"Ahh Mrs Ryan….thank you for dropping by."

"Is everything alright Mr Jarvis?" Flora asked as she sat down in the chair opposite the butler.

Frowning slightly, Jarvis waited until the housekeeper was sat before taking his seat again. "I had a letter our…..arrangement." He began slowly, fumbling in his jacket pocket before bringing out a slightly crumpled letter.

"Nothing too worrying I hope?"

"No…no…" Jarvis replied hesitantly "That is, there has been no change of plan." He added, looking up to catch the housekeeper's reaction but her expression gave nothing away. "However" he continued "my family have taken rather enthusiastically to the news of my 'engagement'. So much so in fact, that some of them are visiting Bristol soon and are now planning to take a detour down to Taplows to meet us both."

"Oh my goodness."

"Quite, Mrs Ryan." Jarvis said dryly "A week on Friday if I am not mistaken." he added, looking down at the letter to confirm it.

"But…but….what are we going to do? We have to meet them surely?"

"Yes" Jarvis sighed "There is no way we can get round it. If I reply saying we are busy then they'll probably turn up here at Taplows, and imagine the mess that would cause."

"Why…yes, but…" Flora murmured.

"There's no buts…it's the only thing we can do" Jarvis cut in, scanning the letter once more "A week Friday….that's your afternoon off isn't it" he added half to himself "and well, I've got errands for the Earl in town that I can postpone until then…."

"So…so we meet them….next week?"

Turning back round slightly to face the housekeeper, Jarvis took in her slightly more than apprehensive expression "Don't worry Mrs Ryan it will all be fine. I'm sure they won't want to stay for very long." He said reassuringly.

"But….but what are we going to tell them?"

"What do you mean Mrs Ryan?" Jarvis asked, frowning slightly in confusion "I have already told them that we are…errr….engaged."

"Yes, yes….but what else do we tell them?" Flora asked, sighing slightly in exasperation when the butler still stared back at her blankly "I mean…they'll want to know about…about us."

"Us?"

"Yes about us, how we met, how…"

"Well that's fairly self-evident."

"How long we have been engaged," Flora continued, glaring slightly at the butler's interruption "what our plans are after we marry, where we will go after Taplows…."

"Ahh yes, thank you Mrs Ryan." Jarvis cut her off hastily, not quite meeting her gaze.

"We can't just turn up for tea and hope they swallow any fancy story we happen to come up with on the day."

"Yes, I get the point thank you Mrs Ryan." Jarvis retorted, annoyed that he hadn't really thought about this before. "Well there isn't really any way out of it. We still have to meet them….we'll just have to come up with a convincing story beforehand. We've got plenty of time still." he added, glancing up the housekeeper briefly.

"What kind of convincing story?" Flora asked slightly anxiously, wondering just what the butler had in mind.

"Oh…you know….how we met…what our plans are…as you were saying a moment ago eh." The butler mumbled, studiously avoiding the housekeeper's gaze as he kept his eyes firmly on is desk, appearing to be avidly searching for something under all his paperwork.

"So…shall we…I mean, do you have some free time now to…?" Flora asked somewhat awkwardly, twisting her hands in her lap as she watched the butler nervously.

Looking up from his desk, Jarvis twisted his head round slightly to lock eyes with the housekeeper before turning round properly in his chair "Yes I suppose we should…" He finally said, glancing back down at the letter in front of him.

Getting up from his chair, the butler paced over to the window, glancing longingly at the cabinet where he knew a half full bottle of brandy was waiting. A drink would definitely make this conversation a whole lot less awkward but he wasn't quite sure how much Flora Ryan would approve.

"Ahem…well how we met is…as I said…no need to embellish on that one."

"Yes."

"And our plans for after the ….the wedding…?" Jarvis muttered, barely glancing up at the housekeeper, who had herself in fact gone a rather obvious shade of pink.

"You have your house….down in Eastbourne do you not?" Flora asked suddenly after a moment or two of awkward silence.

"Yes I do." Jarvis muttered awkwardly, fiddling with some of the loose paint on the windowsill, wanting to move on from this topic of conversation that had caused so many problems between them before "Do you mean we could…..that's where we could say we were going?"

"It would make it simpler wouldn't it?"

"It certainly would." Jarvis replied softly, glancing up at the housekeeper who was now looking rather anxiously over at him. "So that's easy enough…..and our story before then…" he added "Oh well I'm sure we can come up with something over the next few days, we have enough time after all." He finished hastily, on seeing the housekeeper blush even further and wanting to end this conversation as rapidly as possible.

Chiding himself mentally once again as he watched Flora fiddle with the loose threads on the seat of her chair, he really should have foreseen these kinds of complications in his plan. They would also have to somehow overcome this awkwardness between them whenever either one of them brought up the fact that they were pretending to be engaged. In all fairness though, he thought, it wasn't the most ordinary of situations to find oneself in, and given their history of animosity over money matters, it was bound to make things a little awkward and strange to begin with. Hopefully however, they could get over this, or it would make tea with the relatives a very interesting experience next week.

"Yes…yes I'm sure we can." Flora mumbled "Was there anything else you needed to discuss Mr Jarvis?" she asked, as she made to stand up, also wanting to remove herself from this rather awkward situation.

"No I think that was everything for now….I'll write again to say that we would be delighted to meet them next Friday in Tappleton then."

"I look forward to it Mr Jarvis." Flora replied, but wishing she had phrased it slightly better as she caught the butler wince slightly at her words before nodding good night "Good night Mr Jarvis." Flora muttered back as she made her way back out of the door.

---

Luckily however for both the butler and housekeeper, the next few encounters they had over their upcoming 'engagement' were markedly less awkward, Jarvis for one having decided to put aside any embarrassment and try to treat the whole situation as a business matter. Flora being only too happy to follow the butler's example and to try and be as professional as possible. One advantage as far as Flora was concerned however, was that the two of them were now spending far more time together; they had spent the past three evenings in a row after dinner in Jarvis's office. At first they tried to sort out a plausible story for their engagement history that wouldn't rouse the family suspicions immediately.

Jarvis had mentioned however that they had better make sure they both knew a little bit about the other's family and background just in case, and so the whole thing had become rather sidetracked into a very pleasant general conversation, the like of which they hadn't really had since the butler had returned from Italy, over a year ago.

However this sudden tendency for the butler and housekeeper to hole themselves up together at every available opportunity had not gone unnoticed by some of the rest of the staff and consequently there were some interesting rumours regarding this circulating both the lower and upper servants. The much pleasanter atmosphere between the butler and housekeeper as well as the rather genial mood of both, particularly the butler, had also been noted.

The following Friday came around very quickly indeed and before she knew it, Flora found herself sitting next to the butler in the carriage as it gently rumbled down the lane towards the town. Taking a deep breath to try and dispel some of the nervousness that had settled in her stomach, Flora glanced quickly over at the rather taciturn butler, wondering if he was as anxious as she was about their upcoming encounter. Looking away from the butler, she glanced down to where she was unconsciously clasping and unclasping her gloved hands in her lap. If she looked closely at her left hand, she could see the outline of a new ring that now graced her fourth finger.

That had certainly been a little surprise last night. She had called by the butler's office just before she was about to retire for the night, just to check the arrangements for the following afternoon and had found the man in question sat at his desk as usual. They had exchanged the usual pleasantries and Flora had just been about to say her goodnight and make her way to bed when the butler had called her back into the room. He had fumbled around in his desk drawer for a moment or so before pulling out a little velvet black box……

"I've been meaning to give this to you…." The butler muttered, not meeting her eye as he flicked open the little box to make sure the contents were still in place "Here" he added, holding out the open box to the rather stunned housekeeper. "If we're going to do this properly…"

Taking a couple of steps towards the butler, Flora hesitantly reached out her hand for the small box, bringing it nearer her face so she could better study the delicate ring that lay nestled inside. Stifling a small gasp as she took in the simple but elegant engagement ring, she couldn't help but wonder how much this had cost him and where on earth he had got it from, she was sure nowhere in Tappleton sold anything such as this.

"Ohh Mr Jarvis, you really shouldn't have…I mean…"

"It was my grandmother's" Jarvis cut in quietly "My mother sent it to me a few years ago, before she passed away. I think she meant it as a hint for me to get married." He added, a wry smile flashing across his face briefly as he met the housekeeper's eye for a moment.

"Oh…well thank you all the same. It's a beautiful ring, I'll take great care with it." Flora replied softly, closing the lid on the box and holding it firmly in her hand.

Nodding in acknowledgement, the butler turned back slightly in his chair towards his desk "I don't think there is anything more we need to do about tomorrow then…other than pull off the happily engaged couple….we should be fine." He added sardonically, yet missing the housekeeper's slight wince at his words as he searched one of the piles of paper on his desk for something.

"Of course Mr Jarvis" Flora muttered, edging towards the door "Goodnight."

"Good night" Jarvis replied, nodding in her direction as she closed the door behind him…..

Shaking her head slightly as she came back to the present, Flora suddenly realised that they had arrived in Tappleton and that the carriage was drawing to a halt.

"Here we are then." Jarvis muttered, more to himself as the carriage stopped near the main square. Waiting for the door to be opened, he quickly swung himself out before assisting Flora down. Checking his pocket watch, he frowned slightly before offering the housekeeper his arm. "I think we should be just about on time."

Clutching somewhat nervously onto the butler's arm as they made their way across to one of the more respectable local inns, Flora glanced surreptitiously around to check that no one she knew was about. That was something they could do without after all, someone spotting the two of them together and drawing the wrong conclusions.

Walking into the inn, Jarvis led them both through to a drawing room towards the rear of the building, away from the somewhat noisier patrons in the front rooms. As the butler held the door open for her, Flora cautiously stepped into the room, pausing slightly to wait for Walter as the small group of people sat around the fireplace immediately looked up from their conversation upon their arrival.

Making their way properly into the room and shutting the door behind them, the pair made their way round the various tea tables to the fireplace. A rather portly gentleman with a slight receding hairline stood up as they approached, placing his teacup on the table beside him as he did so.

"Good afternoon!" One of the gentlemen greeted cheerfully "Walter Corey is it?" he asked earnestly, holding out his hand to Jarvis, who nodded in acknowledgement "I'm George Riley, your late cousin Elspeth's husband."

"Delighted to meet you at last."

"And you too" Mr Riley replied jovially "and this must be your lovely fiancée!' he added, turning towards Flora.

"Yes….May I introduce Miss Flora Ryan, my fiancée." Jarvis replied seriously, relinquishing Flora's arm.

"It's lovely to meet you." Flora murmured softly, holding out her hand as Mr Riley took it before gallantly bowing over it.

"Charmed to meet you as well" he replied before turning to the rest of his companions "And may I present my wife, Mrs Susan Riley…."

"Walter Corey" Jarvis murmured as he took the lady's hand, who smiled back at him.

"And this is your other cousin.." George said to Jarvis as he introduced the other lady, a slightly built woman of about fifty-something "My late wife's sister, Mary…and her husband Henry Osborn." He added as Jarvis and Flora moved to greet the other couple. "They were visiting Bath for the month and so decided to join us on our little trip down to see you."

"Well this is all very exciting…" Mr Riley enthused once all the introductions had been made "please do sit down" he added, gesturing to the chaise nearest the fire "I'll ring for some more tea."

"Thank you." Jarvis murmured as he and Flora walked over to the chaise before perching somewhat awkwardly on it. "How was your journey?" he enquired politely once all the others had taken their seats as well.

"Ohh perfectly pleasant, nothing to complain about really."

Polite small talk carried on for the next few minutes until a maid came through with a tea tray just as there was a slight awkward lull in the conversation.

"Mr Riley" Flora said softly, breaking the silence once everyone had been served their tea cup "You have two daughters do you not, did they accompany you on your trip?"

"Yes, yes I do" George replied, a smile breaking out at the mention of his girls "My little cherubs went off to explore this delightful little town earlier with their governess. Hopefully they'll be back before you leave…"

"Yes that would be lovely" Flora murmured, taking a sip of tea as silence descended once more.

"So…what about the two of you?" Mary suddenly asked conspiratorially, causing Flora and Jarvis to look up anxiously "Are you planning on having many children?"

Unfortunately Mary's timing couldn't have been worse for the butler who had just taken a large sip of tea and was now spluttering loudly as he desperately tried to swallow the tea instead of spit it back out into the cup, much to the surprise of the others in the room.

"Ohh well we're….we're not sure." Flora managed to stutter, patting the butler on the back as his choking subsided slightly "We're just happy to wait and see, aren't we Walter?"

"Yes…. quite." a somewhat red-faced Jarvis managed to gasp out after a few moments.

"How long have the two of you been engaged then?" Mary asked next, obviously not content to the leave the interrogation just yet.

"Just over four months now" Jarvis replied, glancing across at Flora as he did so for reassurance of their pre-arranged story, but colouring slightly as the subject of children still hadn't quite disappeared yet. "We were planning on a wedding next summer but then when we heard….about the will, we decided to bring the wedding forward slightly."

"Ohh won't that be just lovely" Mrs Riley gushed "Georgie and I married last Christmas and it was just wonderful…..snow and everything, so picturesque wasn't it dear."

"Yes, yes, quite lovely." George agreed, reaching out to pat his wife's hand affectionately.

Luckily for both Jarvis and Flora, the rest of tea passed relatively easily with talk turning to the local area, Taplows and just away from the particulars of the happy couple. However it wasn't quite over and done with, as once tea had ended Mr Riley then suggested that they all took a refreshing turn about the local park that backed onto the tavern. Nodding their agreement, as both felt it would be rather rude to take an abrupt leave now, Jarvis and Flora followed the others out the door of the tavern and along to the park gates.

Walking along the path, Flora fell naturally into step with Mary and her husband, Mr Osborn, while Jarvis walked a little way behind with Mr Riley and his wife.

"Well Walter" George muttered once they were a little way along the path "I must say, if I wasn't very happily married myself then I would be very envious!" He joked, squeezing his wife's hand affectionately as he did so. "You certainly didn't mention what a wonderful woman your Flora is."

"Ahh well, I…" Jarvis muttered awkwardly, pulling at his collar to try and loosen it slightly.

"She's quite a dear….and very attractive I must say eh!" George added, giving Jarvis a knowing wink as the butler smiled weakly back. "Kept that one quiet didn't you!"

"Ahem well I didn't really think it was pro…"

"Oh George stop teasing the poor man" Susan admonished her husband as the butler went an indignant shade of pink "I think you're a very lucky man Mr Corey, the two of you make such a perfect couple." She added consolingly "Don't they George?"

"Oh yes, definitely. And you seem to get along so well already…how long have you known each other for?"

"Umm…about five years now." Jarvis muttered, attempting a smile but not really managing one.

"Ahh you can certainly tell that." Susan replied confidently.

"Can you now."

"Oh of course I can!" Susan exclaimed "You're just very natural together….oh and the way Flora looks at you…."

"What do you mean?' Jarvis asked sharply, unsettled by the knowing glances that were being exchanged between husband and wife.

"Oh you know what I mean" Mrs Riley explained patiently "Those little glances, eyes meeting across the table, private jokes shared that no one else realises. All those things that make it more exciting!"

"You notice a lot Mrs Riley." Jarvis replied politely, not knowing quite what else to say and thinking the woman had clearly read far too much into a simple conversation over afternoon tea.

"Women's intuition" Mrs Riley replied seriously with a knowing nod "Oh and personal experience of course dear!" she added affectionately to her husband who smiled back. "It's just nice to see a couple so in tune with one another….an so obviously in…."

However whatever Mrs Riley was going to say was cut off by a rather shrill interruption from Mary Osborn, but if Jarvis thought he was off the hook from the interrogation squad then he couldn't have been more wrong.

"Oh Mr Corey" Mary called out as the group in front all turned round to face them "You are an old romantic aren't you!"

Glancing over at Flora to try and ascertain what she could have said to have sparked this one off, the butler was just met with a rather embarrassed and apologetic look from the housekeeper. Turning his attention back to Mary Osborn, Jarvis gritted his teeth slightly, preparing himself for whatever schmaltzy attack on his character was coming next.

"We've just been hearing from Flora how you proposed!"

"Have you now?" Jarvis replied as pleasantly as he could manage, resisting the urge to glare over at his housekeeper while at the same time cursing himself for not thinking that this topic could come up today and wondering just what story Flora had come up with when put upon the spot.

"Oh yes…it sounded ever so romantic…rearranging your days off, taking a picnic with you, managing to sneak out some champagne – you naughty thing! Then a walk down by the lake and finally proposing by the gazebo." Mary sighed dramatically "It must have been such a lovely surprise for you Flora dear?"

"Yes, a total surprise in fact." Jarvis cut in dryly, raising an eyebrow and looking pointedly over at Flora who seemed to be doing her best to look anywhere but at him.

"Oh Mr Corey, don't be cross with her for telling me" Mary interposed quickly, sensing the brewing tenseness between the happy couple "I simply insisted I had to know, it was all my fault really, be cross with me instead." She trilled, nudging Flora conspiratorially.

"Of course not Mrs Osborn" Jarvis replied gentlemanly, bowing slightly in the lady's direction "You had every right to be curious."

"Good, good, well I'm sure you two can make up properly later when you've some privacy!" Mary replied, with a knowing wink at Flora, her smile increasing as the housekeeper went a rather bright shade of red and the butler seemed to find the flower beds to the side of the path suddenly most fascinating. "I'll stop monopolising your lovely fiancée now" Mary said, unhooking her arm from Flora's before literally walking her over to Walter. "Shall we walk down to the pond before heading back?" she added, looking round the rest of the group as everyone nodded their agreement.

Taking Walter's arm as they all turned to carry on; Flora studiously avoided the butler's eye as the pair walked on in a somewhat awkward silence listening to the chatter of the others. As they walked, Flora mentally chided herself for letting herself be backed into the situation of talking about proposals. Mary had been very persistent but she could have fobbed her off with just a simple story of Walter proposing after dinner, but no, she had to let all her foolish fantasies come out, stupidly thinking that it would never get back to Walter. God knows just what he was thinking of her now.

Eventually looking up from her silent introspection, Flora realised they had reached the park gates again already.

"Well this is us; you'll be heading back into town to get your carriage now won't you?" Mr Riley asked of the butler who bowed his head in reply. "Well I think I can speak for my wife and myself at least when I say we have had a very pleasant afternoon." He continued earnestly, looking round at his wife who smiled her agreement "It was good to finally meet you Walter, I'll write soon and give you more of the details" he said, shaking the butler's hand "And such a pleasure to meet you as well Flora."

Once all goodbyes had been made, with promises, or threats as Jarvis was more inclined to see them, to attend the upcoming nuptials assiduously made by all, the butler and housekeeper finally made their way back across the town square to where the carriage was waiting for them, both inwardly heaving a sigh of relief that it was all over.

"I think that all went quite well considering…" Flora murmured nervously after a few minutes, breaking the slightly awkward and tense silence that had descended on the carriage.

"Yes" Jarvis replied tersely "Although the nerve of that woman, inviting herself to the bloody wedding eh." he added a few moments later, glaring out of the window at the thought of it.

"Yes…she was a bit of a character wasn't she." Flora murmured diplomatically, thinking back to some of Mary Osborn's inspired questions that afternoon.

"Character! That woman could talk the hind leg off a donkey!" Jarvis snorted "Her husband should have put a stop to it, all those impertinent questions she kept asking. How many children do we want…how ridic….I mean, it is quite absurd to think it is any of her business." He hastily corrected himself as he saw Flora begin to frown.

"She was just quite excited I think." Flora tried to explain softly.

"Hmph. Silly, flighty people. Can quite see why we cut all contact with that side of the family now." Jarvis huffed, sitting back in his seat while still frowning out at the passing countryside.

"Yes of course." Flora agreed, trying to hide a smile at the grumpy expression on the butler's face.

"Honestly, the way she spoke sometimes, it was like I had wandered into a conversation with some of the kitchen maids" Jarvis continued to rant moodily, oblivious to the growing smile on the housekeeper's face "God knows how her husband copes…Ohhh Mr Corey, you naughty thing, stealing that champagne, what would the earl say…."

Breaking off suddenly, Jarvis looked round in surprise at the housekeeper who hadn't been able to smother her giggles at the butler's rather accurate impression of the unfortunate Mrs Osborn.

"Mr Jarvis that was not a very nice thing to say." Flora reprimanded him, her prim tone undermined by the smile that still played around her lips.

"I'm very sorry Mrs Ryan" Jarvis replied in mock sincerity, bowing his head slightly "I will act with due respect and courtesy from now on."

"I'm glad to hear it!" Flora retorted good-humouredly, feeling her insides flutter slightly as the butler flashed her an amused smile.

A few moments later and the roof of Taplows could be seen from the carriage window as they came round the bend in the lane. Jumping down quickly, Jarvis helped the housekeeper down from the carriage once they had arrived back in the courtyard a few minutes later.

"Thank you very much for giving up your afternoon off Mrs Ryan" Jarvis said softly, as they walked back into the house together. "I appreciate it a great deal."

"It was no trouble" Flora murmured in reply "It was a very pleasant afternoon."

"It was indeed." Jarvis agreed "I'll see you at dinner then Mrs Ryan." He said softly as the housekeeper made her way up the stairs to her room.

Making his way back to his office, Jarvis was just about to open the door when the chef called out to him. "Ahh the happy couple are back I see!"

Glaring back at the smirking chef, Jarvis muttered "I'll see you at dinner Mr Kraus!" before disappearing into his office to try and get back to some semblance of normality and routine after his rather surreal afternoon.

---


	3. Chapter 3

---

"'Ere mate have you heard?" Fred exclaimed in glee to Joe as he bounded down the corridor to meet the other footman coming out of the footmen's room on his way to dinner that evening.

"About the extra duty I'm now doing this evening" Joe snapped, brushing some dust off the sleeve of his jacket "Too bloody right I have, and you can wipe that smug grin off your face mate cos let me tell you, who's going to be doing it for the next…"

"No! Not that!" Fred cut in impatiently "Although yeah, bad luck mate!" he added with a grin "No it's old Jarvis and Mrs Ryan!"

"What about them?"

"They're you know…! It's all round the house now!"

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked in confusion "Have you been raiding the wine cellar this afternoon?"

"Jarvis and Mrs Ryan…. They're together….you know!"

"No I don't!" Joe retorted "And anyway…how do you know?"

"Will saw 'em earlier in town. He was taking the long way back from town so he could stop off for a cheeky pint without being caught and guess who he saw." Fred declared matter-of-factly as they arrived in the lower servants' hall where the usual pre-dinner clamour seemed more animated than normal with Mr Adams nowhere to be seen.

"Well so what if he saw them together" Joe retorted dismissively "They left together and probably met up again after whatever they were doing in town. It's just Will stirring things as usual, you know what he's like."

"Oi, you taking my name in vain again Joseph!"

"Not at all William!" Joe retorted, "Just been hearing about your latest rumours to do the rounds."

"Ahh it's not rumours mate. Gospel this is!" Will said knowingly before taking his seat at one of the benches.

"Whatever Will, you're worse than a kitchen maid when it comes to gossiping. You're like an old woman!"

"Nah this is true I tell you!"

"What, like the time you tried to convince us all that Georgie boy and Susan were a couple!" Joe scoffed, laughing as both of them in question turned round to glare at him. "So you saw Jarvis and Mrs Ryan together in tow, what does that prove………..nothing!"

"Nah this was different, I saw them earlier on in town together and didn't think anything of it like you said. But then later on, when I was heading back, I came back round past the old town hall…"

"Because you'd been shirking your duties at the pub no doubt William." Charlotte suddenly cut in with a disapproving look at the footman.

Shrugging off that remark, Will carried on "Anyway, when I was coming back I saw them again, walking out the park with a load of others, looked right cosy they all did."

"So what." Joe retorted, determined not to give Will credit again for some made up gossip "Might have been some people they both know in Tappleton. Don't prove anything."

"Ahh Joseph my boy that's where you're wrong!" Will replied triumphantly, leaning back in satisfaction as he noticed more and more of the others craning forward slightly in anticipation. "You see, when I came out of the lane to head back here, I was real close to them but didn't want them to see me so ducked into some alley near that pub. Anyway, I didn't catch the end of their conversation but as the other group headed back into the pub, one old lady started cooing away about how it was such a pleasant afternoon and oh, didn't they make such a lovely couple those two!"

"Nooo, she didn't!" Susan gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth in astonishment.

"Oh she did!" Will replied smugly "So there you go, sly old dog isn't he Mr Jarvis, all this time we thought he didn't really like Mrs Ryan, yet he's been shacking up with her on the quiet for god knows how long!"

"Don't be so crude William" Charlotte snapped primly "I'm sure there's a perfectly innocent explanation for it all."

"Oh come off it Charlotte" Will scoffed "I know what I heard and I know what it means!"

"Well fancy that." Susan said, looking round the table to gauge the others' reactions "I always thought it might happen though." She announced knowingly, having got over her initial surprise rather quickly.

"Oh yeah Susan!" Fred called out mockingly "Kept that one nicely to yourself didn't you!"

"Shut it Fred!"

"Well we know what they've been doing together all those evenings recently then don't we!" Fred added, raising his eyebrows with a grin as he looked over at Will.

"We certainly do!"

"I still think there's something else going on." Charlotte retorted stubbornly "Your mind is just permanently in the gutter William, that is your problem."

"Fine, don't believe me, you'll be eating your words soon enough." Will retorted "And anyway, they have been getting on a lot better recently, even I've noticed that, now we know why……oh and apparently both of them turned up late for breakfast the other day, obviously slipped in a quickie before breakfast!" he added lewdly, grinning as Charlotte sent him her most reproving glare.

"Oh leave off Will" Grace cut in suddenly "I think it's quite sweet really if it is true. And anyway" she added as she took her seat opposite George "You're just jealous cos you're not getting any!"

"Story of your life eh Mr Forest!" Mr Adams cut in suddenly, appearing from the doorway, as the footman was about to retort to the contrary "Right, settle down you lot, it's like a bloody cattle market in here." He snapped as he made his way to the head of table as everyone scraped back their seats to stand while grace was said, no one noticing the figure in the shadows on the balcony that slipped back out of sight and into the corridor.

---

Storming away from the hall balcony, his face like thunder, Jarvis made his way down to the kitchen as quickly as possible, scattering before him any stray servant that dared get in his way.

Flinging open the door to the kitchen, Jarvis caught sight of the chef frantically rushing around his kitchen in the midst of dinner preparations.

"Mr Kraus" he barked, "May I have a quick word."

"Now Mr Jarvis?" Felix asked, stopping in his tracks and looking round in slight astonishment at the butler.

"If you have a minute." Jarvis retorted, his tone indicating that the chef did indeed have a minute or two to spare, as he turned smartly on his heel and marched out of the kitchen.

"Honestly Mr Jarvis" Felix muttered to himself, wringing his hands as he glanced anxiously back at his beloved cooking "Can this not wait until after dinner?"

Pulling open the door to one of the nearest storerooms, Jarvis ignored the chef's question as he held the door open. Shutting the door behind Felix, Jarvis turned round to face the glaring chef.

"Well? This had better be worth it Walter?" Felix said, leaning back against the wall and looking over expectantly at the butler.

"They know Felix." Jarvis retorted in a very clipped voice after a few moments of silence.

"Who knows what?" Felix demanded "What are you talking about Walter! I have dinner to get back to, you will not be happy if the Earl has his supper spoiled because of your dramatics!"

"The other servants Felix" Jarvis snapped "They know somehow about….about Mrs Ryan and I, our…"

"Ohhh, your engagement." Felix said in realisation as the butler continued to glare at him "But how?"

"That is precisely what I was wondering" Jarvis retorted crisply "you were the only person besides Mrs Ryan who knew, and, as I do not think that good lady has been spreading such gossip about herself, I decided to come and see if you knew anything about it."

"What" Felix spluttered in indignation "You think I….you think I have been wasting my time spreading your silly little rumours eh?"

"Well who else knew?"

"You think that I have nothing else better to do than to gossip with the kitchen maids no?" Continued the chef in his rant, his accent becoming more and more pronounced "I, who have more culinary genius up my sleeve than the entire of this county has ever contemplated, would idle away my time gossiping like a maid? Is that what you think?"

"Alright Felix, you've made your point!" Jarvis retorted, glaring back at the still fuming chef who had now gone slightly puce in colour and was fanning himself with his chef's hat.

"The very idea of it." Felix muttered.

"Well how has it got out?" Jarvis demanded. "I haven't told anyone."

"How do you know they know?"

"I overheard that little twit Forest in the dining hall" Jarvis muttered, clenching his fist as he recalled what was said "I didn't hear all the conversation but I caught enough."

"Could someone have seen you today in Tappleton?"

"I don't think so, I didn't see anyone we knew when we were……oh shit!" Jarvis suddenly trailed off before looking up at the chef in realisation "Adams sent Forest into town today, he was probably there this afternoon about the same time we were…..damnit!" he added, smacking the wall next to him in frustration.

"I think that may be the answer." Felix muttered somewhat smugly.

"Bloody hell." Jarvis muttered more to himself "What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what gossip is like in this bloody place Felix. It'll be round the whole flippin' neighbourhood by tomorrow morning." Jarvis fumed.

"Ahh you don't know tha.."

"Of course it will Felix!" Jarvis retorted agitatedly, running a hand through his hair distractedly "Bugger…..this was just what I didn't want to happen."

"So what are you going to do about it then?"

"I don't know….I don't know." Jarvis muttered, trying his best to pace up and down the small storeroom "I suppose it might just all die down?" he suggested, looking up at the chef who merely raised an eyebrow at that. "Well it could do." Jarvis retorted "By this time next week they'll be gossiping about something else."

"Yes, but what are you going to do about this week's gossip?" Felix asked smartly, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against the wall.

"Maybe I'll leave it a day or two…"

"Walter" Felix began warningly "You have to at least tell Flora, what if she hears the rumours herself, and what if it his lordship gets wind of it?"

"Oh I know Felix..." Jarvis muttered, clenching his fists in frustration "I just….damnit I just was hoping to keep it quiet for a bit lon…"

Jarvis suddenly broke off as voices of two of the kitchen maids were heard as they made their way down the corridor to the kitchen.

"Who'd have thought it eh?" One of the maids said, the glee at such juicy gossip evident from her tone "Dark 'orse ain't she! Always going on about us minding ourselves round blokes and then all this time she's been shacking up wiv old Jarvis!"

"I know, you'd never have thought it from the way she always carries on and……Mr Jarvis sir!"

"Ladies" Jarvis uttered icily, stepping out properly into the corridor, a barely concealed livid expression on his face "I don't believe you can have heard about my new policy….I'm docking wages every time I catch servants idling away their time in gossip and slander…….currently at a rate of a day's wages for every minute wasted…."

"No sir, sorry sir." Both maids managed to squeak out, looking down at the floor to avoid the butler's furious glare

"Well now you know and I suggest you get back to work immediately and keep any future urges you have to gossip suitably muted."

"Yes sir, of course sir." They mumbled before scurrying off down the corridor as quickly as possible in case the butler's temper suddenly snapped.

"Well I think that should keep them quiet for the next ten minutes or so." Felix quipped as he also emerged from the storeroom, watching the hurriedly retreating maids.

"I'm going to find Mrs Ryan." Jarvis muttered "If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her. And if you catch any more little tongues wagging then….then bloody cut them out or something." He yelled darkly as he stormed off down the corridor in, if possible, an even fouler mood than before.

---

However the housekeeper proved too elusive for the butler that evening and so it wasn't until the following morning after morning prayers had been said that he was able to catch up with her. Waiting until the lower servants had begun to disperse about their chores, Jarvis muttered in her ear to meet him in his office as soon as possible.

"Mrs Ryan" the butler murmured automatically as she shut the door to his office a few minutes later "Ahh there is something we need to discuss…..Something…I had hoped wouldn't happen for a while." He continued, glancing up at the housekeeper.

"Nothing serious I hope?" Flora said in concern.

"No, no……..it's just……someone saw us yesterday in town with my relatives Flora" Jarvis replied quietly "Now there are rumours about us all round the house."

"Oh my goodness." Flora murmured, going noticeably paler as she slowly sank down to perch on the edge of the butler's desk chair.

"I know."

"So that's what all the…I had a feeling something was going on, I just couldn't put my finger on it." Flora mumbled, half to herself.

"Why…Have you heard anything?" Jarvis asked quickly, concerned she might have overheard some similar comments to the ones he had caught yesterday.

"No, no" Flora replied softly, staring half-vacantly out the window "I just…something was up I could tell." She added, recalling the way conversation had stopped very abruptly when she had entered the dining room that morning and the interested glances and sniggers from the lower servants that she had thought she must be imagining. "It all makes sense now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault; we couldn't have avoided that meeting yesterday."

"No I know" Jarvis muttered "Bloody relatives, why the hell did they have to be so damn nosy. I knew it wasn't a good idea." He ranted, pacing over to the window and scowling out over the grounds.

"So what are we going to do?" Flora asked tentatively after a few moments' tense silence.

"Well we have two options really." Jarvis said gravely, turning back round to face the housekeeper "We either do nothing, hold our heads up high and hope they get bored and start gossiping about something else soon. They have nothing on us really but I'm sure you know as well as I do the way that rumours spread in this place…"

"Or?"

"Or we try and forestall the gossip by announcing that we are…that we are engaged. Hopefully that will satisfy the gossips for the meantime but will end the speculation that I am sure is most diverting at present."

"How…how bad are the rumours?" Flora asked hesitantly after a moment or so, but, on glancing up at the butler, his expression told her all she needed to know. "It's just going to get worse if we leave it isn't it." She added softly, knowing full well what the answer was, a slight shudder running through her body as she imagined what people would be saying about her.

"I'm afraid so." Jarvis replied gently.

"When will you announce it?"

"I'll see how things are today, but probably tomorrow after morning prayers."

"What about his lordship?"

"I haven't decided." Jarvis said, a slight frown creasing his brow "We can't leave it too long in case he hears it from someone else."

"No you're right." Flora murmured.

"I might wait a little longer before telling him though," Jarvis mused "Approach him when he's in a better mood than he was this morning."

"So tomorrow after prayers." Flora repeated quietly a few moments later, a small feeling of dread creeping over her at the thought.

"Yes."

"That's what we must do then. I…..I should probably be going." Flora murmured slowly, standing up from her chair and looking anxiously over at the butler "Thank you for telling me Mr Jarvis."

"Not at all Mrs Ryan." Jarvis replied quietly as she made her way over to the door. "Flora" he suddenly called out as she opened the door, "I'm sorry…..I never wanted this to happen either." He said seriously, glancing up as she paused on the threshold before nodding slightly, a weak smile appearing briefly before she turned and left the room.

---

Shutting her bedroom door behind her with a firm click, Flora Ryan leant back against it, closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh of relief. Thank the lord this day was finally over, at one point after lunch she had felt like it was never going to end. Dinnertime had definitely been the worst as by that time the rumours had most certainly reached the upper servants' table judging by the amount of interested looks and whispers that had occurred when both she and the butler had entered the room. Shuddering slightly, she recalled some of pointedly snide remarks that had been thrown her way including one smart-alec valet who had enquired whether or not she was under the weather when she had refused dessert. God knows what the man was implying, probably trying to discover if she had had a late bout of morning sickness.

Shaking her head to try and dispel all thoughts of house gossip and scandal, Flora pushed herself off the door, glancing at the clock that lay on the mantelpiece. It wasn't that late, after all, she had escaped the dining room as soon as was polite to avoid all the knowing looks and whispers. Walking over to the dresser in the corner, she pulled out the letter she had started from a drawer. Now was as good as any to maybe try and finish it, and she didn't think sleep would be soon in coming after the day she'd had at any rate.

Sitting down on the stool, she looked down at what she'd written. It was the start of a letter to her sister but that was all it was, the start of a letter; just the address, date and a single sentence hoping that this letter found her sister in good health. Sighing softly, Flora propped her chin up on her hand as she absentmindedly picked up the pen and dipped it in the inkwell. She and her sister had always been close; when they were younger it had always been the two of them. They were the nearest siblings in age in the family and told each other everything, every little secret. Even when Flora had moved over to England they had stayed close, writing at least every month, and then Ada had moved to London a few years after Flora had done so and allowed them to meet up from time to time.

However, somehow Flora couldn't find the right words or the right way to let her sister in on this one particular secret.

She needed to tell her something though, as she planned on going to stay with Ada and her husband for a bit once she left Taplows. Knowing her sister as she did, Flora imagined she would have more than a few questions to ask about her sudden change of fortune if Flora just turned up on the doorstep unannounced, having left the security of her job.

How also did she explain about Walter? Ada had always hinted she thought there was more going on between the two of them than Flora let on, despite Flora's reticence on the subject.

What was going on anyway between her and Wal…. Mr Jarvis, she suddenly reminded herself sternly. This was not the time to let staff gossip go to your head, stir up those suppressed fantasies, and imagine that, just because the lower servants happened to think so, she had any sort of claim on him. Whatever it was, she just hoped that announcing their engagement would make things better in the long run in terms of servants gossip, something she secretly wasn't so optimistic about. She could remember how much lower servants loved to gossip about their superiors, especially when it concerned affairs such as these. The notion that her and Mr Jarvis had been conducting an illicit affair under their noses would be the juiciest gossip that had circulated the Taplows' rumour mill in quite a while. In fact, the few snippets of conversation she had caught today, hastily stopped whenever she entered a room, confirmed her suspicions exactly.

Sighing heavily, Flora put her pen back down and moved the letter aside. Maybe she would leave it until she was feeling more in the mood to write. Picking up the candle, she moved it over to her bedside table. Getting ready for bed, she could only send a silent prayer to the almighty that today was an exception and things would improve from now and on and even, if possible, get back to somewhere approaching normal.

----

"Well…I didn't see that one coming." George muttered the next morning after the senior servants had left the hall after morning prayers. "Dark 'orses ain't they the two of them…engaged!"

"I know" Joe agreed as they made their way over to Adams in the corner "Not really Jarvis's style to announce something like that in public. Normally doesn't say a word about anything personal."

"Yeah, wonder what made him do it?"

"Probably heard all the rumours going round yesterday." Joe replied "Wanted to try and clear stuff up maybe and stop all the gossip, it was going round like wildfire yesterday…. helped on its way by Will."

"What's that?" Will asked as he turned round, his ears pricking as he heard his name.

"We reckon that's why Jarvis announced their engagement. He got wind of your gossip and had to do something."

"Hmm yeah maybe" Will mused "Although there might be another reason they're announcing an engagement so soon!"

"What do you mean?" Joe asked in confusion.

"Ahh come on Joey boy! Don't be naïve! I'll bet they haven't just been discussing wedding plans together these past few weeks!" Will retorted, winking knowingly at the other footman "What are the odds…Mrs Ryan's up the duff and Jarvis had to quickly say they were engaged to save face eh?"

"Yeah I dunno Will…"

"It does seem a bit sudden though" one of the maids, Betty, joined in. "I mean, first we had ever 'eard of it was Friday and then suddenly this morning, bang, they're engaged! Something funny going on if you ask me!"

"Exactly!" Will said triumphantly "I bet I'm proved right before Christmas. Remember that when you pass on your congratulations mate… You heard it here first!"

---

Following the butler out of the servants' hall, Flora kept her head held high and tried to block out the buzz of gossiping servants that could be heard the moment they stepped out into the corridor. Walking some way down the corridor, Jarvis paused outside the door to his office, where the noise from the hall could no longer be heard.

"Well I think it would be optimistic to hope that this will stem all the rumours and talk." The butler murmured awkwardly, glancing briefly up at the housekeeper, who was still looking rather pale.

"Yes…"

"But hopefully things should get better in time and settle down fairly quickly."

"Yes I hope so Mr Jarvis." Flora replied softly, fervently praying that the butler would be proved correct "Was there anything else?" she added when the butler continued to shift uncomfortably and not make any move to go into his office.

"Ahh there was actually something I wanted to ask you…" Jarvis muttered, glancing up and down the corridor to check no one else was in sight before taking a step towards her. "I was wondering whether you still had my…. ummm….my ring?" he added quietly.

"The engagement ring? Of course" Flora replied "I wouldn't misplace something like that" she added a touch indignantly, a spot of colour appearing on her cheeks at the butler's words.

"No no of course Mrs Ryan." Jarvis replied hastily.

"In fact I have it here," she added, reaching into her dress pocket for the little black velvet box "I picked it up this morning; I was going to ask you whether you wanted it back or not."

"Thank you" Jarvis murmured as he took the little box from her hand, running his thumb gently over the top "However……. I think in order to make this look more convincing it might be better if you had it back." he said quietly, offering the box back to the rather surprised housekeeper.

"What….do….do you mean I should wear it?" Flora stuttered slightly as she took the box back from him.

"Yes" Jarvis said "But not immediately" he added hastily as the housekeeper went to open the box, "I haven't spoken to the Earl yet, so it would probably be best if we wait until then. We don't want any awkward questions from his lordship before then."

"No, that's true" Flora said softly, as she slipped the box back into her pocket "Do you know yet when you're going to…"

"Talk to his lordship?" Jarvis finished for her "I'm not sure, I can't really leave it too much longer now that the other servants know. I'm waiting to hear back from Mr Riley though…I'd like to wait until then, just so we know things are more definite."

"Why? Things aren't likely to change are they?" Flora asked, suddenly concerned about the butler's hesitation.

"No, no." Jarvis assured her hastily "Mr Riley said he would be seeing my great-uncle's solicitor when they returned through London and would pass on anything I needed to know once he had done so."

"Oh I see" Flora murmured, somewhat reassured for the moment.

"I'll let you know when I do hear from him."

"Thank you Mr Jarvis…..I will see you at lunch." Flora added as the butler bowed his head slightly in reply, before turning the door handle to his office.

"Yes….and I hope that…that this morning makes things better." Jarvis murmured somewhat vaguely, pausing on the threshold to his office.

"As do I Mr Jarvis." Flora replied fervently, nodding at the butler before turning away and carrying on down the corridor towards her office. "As do I."

Pushing open the door, Jarvis watched the housekeeper's retreating figure as she made her way down the corridor before shaking his head slightly and marching briskly into his office. Sitting down at his desk, the butler pulled out his spectacles, holding them up to the light for inspection before cleaning them on his waistcoat.

"Come in." he called out in answer to the sharp knock on the door. "Mr Adams." He said automatically, glancing up briefly as his under-butler entered the room.

"Good morning sir" Adams said smartly "And congratulations too sir." He added just as the butler was about to say something.

"Thank you Mr Adams." Jarvis muttered, giving his spectacles a last quick polish before putting them on and opening his accounts book at the correct page.

"She's a beautiful woman if you don't mind my saying so sir," Adams continued, oblivious to his superior's discomfort on the subject as Jarvis squirmed somewhat awkwardly in his seat, not taking his eyes off the page in front of him. "I hope you'll be very happy together."

"You're very kind Mr Adams." Jarvis retorted abruptly, hoping Adams would get the hint to stop talking, however the under-butler seemed quite content to pursue this topic of conversation.

"You did keep it very quiet though sir, quite a surprise for most of us."

"Yes well I'm sure you know as well as I do how fast gossip can spread in a place like this." Jarvis replied through gritted teeth, keeping his eyes focussed on the book in front of him and hoping he wasn't going to get this from everybody for the rest of the day.

"You've given the lower servants enough to talk about I'm sure anyway!" Adams remarked in some amusement, recalling some of the snippets of conversation he had caught both that morning and the previous evening.

"Well then I am sure I can rely on you to make sure that work, and not gossip, is what they are focussed on." Jarvis retorted icily, turning around to lock gazes with his under-butler for a loaded moment or so. "Now shall we turn to earning our keep for the morning Mr Adams….the footmen's rota for the weekend…"

---

Later that week, Flora was hurrying up into the main house from the still room one day after lunch, having hastily discarded her apron en route in her office. She hadn't been expecting the Earl to summon them both to see him quite so soon as she knew the butler had only spoken to him about their engagement that morning. He had received a letter from Mr Riley the previous morning and had decided to wait until the following day to mention it to his lordship. As she approached the Earl's study, she slowed down to try and get her breathing back to normal as well as to try and quell the sudden feeling of nervousness that had crept up on her. What would happen if the Earl flew into one of his tempers, accused them of having an affair behind his back and threatened to throw them out on the street there and then?

Rounding the corner before his lordship's study, Flora caught sight of the butler, pocket watch in hand, pacing up and down in front of the study doors.

"Mrs Ryan" he greeted automatically, putting his watch back in his waistcoat pocket.

"Sorry it took me a while, I was all the way downstairs in the still room when he rang" Flora babbled "And then I had to…"

"It's no matter Mrs Ryan." the butler cut in swiftly, "I only just got here myself, thought it would be best if we went in together."

"Yes…of course" Flora murmured, patting her hair to make sure it was all still in place.

"After you Mrs Ryan." Jarvis said gallantly, holding the doors open for her before following her in.

Pausing slightly to wait for the butler to shut the doors behind him, Flora made her way over to where the Earl was seated at his desk, busily engaged in writing a letter.

"Jarvis, Mrs Ryan?" He said after a few moments, putting down his pen and finally looking up enquiringly at the pair of them.

"You rang for us sir?" Jarvis prompted after a moment, as the Earl continued to look up at them questioningly.

"Ahh yes, so I did." the Earl said, frowning slightly in realisation "Well I'm sure you know why I have called you here…" he continued, pausing slightly as both butler and housekeeper nodded in acknowledgment. "Mrs Ryan.." he said, turning to address the housekeeper "Jarvis here tells me that the two of you are recently engaged and wanting my permission to continue here at least until you are married, is that right?"

"Yes, your lordship." Flora murmured respectfully.

"And how long will this be?"

"We're not sure yet sir" Jarvis cut in "We haven't decided on a date yet."

"I see…and what about afterwards? Do you want to continue working here or are you here to put in your resignations?"

"We'll carry on here for as long as it takes to find suitable replacements" Jarvis replied diplomatically "As long as that is agreeable to you of course sir." He added smoothly.

For a moment, both the butler and housekeeper waited anxiously as they watched the Earl fiddle with the pen in front of him, frowning to himself as he did so as he seemed to mull over what had been said.

"Hmmm well this is all a bit irregular" he muttered, almost to himself "Can't quite say it is what I've been hoping for but I suppose there is nothing much I can do if you're determined to do it one way or another."

"Do we have your permission then sir?" Jarvis asked slightly insistently, wanting to be sure he hadn't misunderstood what was being said.

"Well I can't very well do without the two of you immediately…so yes, I suppose so." the Earl said grudgingly, causing both the butler and housekeeper to let out the breath that both had unconsciously been holding. "I don't want this becoming too public though." he added sharply "Don't want to give every jumped up servant all sorts of ideas about getting engaged all of a sudden eh."

"No, of course not sir." Jarvis said smoothly, glancing up at Flora who was also trying to smother a wry grin at that comment. Their employer clearly had very little idea of the nature of servant gossip or quite how fast this particular piece of news had spread around his household that week.

"Good" the Earl said emphatically, leaning back in his chair "I don't want hordes of other servants lining up next week to announce their engagement to me as well!" he added, snorting in amusement at his own joke.

"The utmost discretion your lordship." Jarvis replied earnestly, keeping his best butler mask of sincerity on his face.

"And I want to approve anyone you call for interview." His lordship added as an afterthought

"Of course sir, we will keep you fully informed."

"Good…..well if that was all."

"Yes sir….and thank you." Jarvis murmured, bowing slightly as the Earl nodded his dismissal at the two of them before returning to the letter in front of him.

Letting out a sigh of relief as she left the room, Flora turned to the butler as he closed the study doors behind him.

"Well thank god he agreed." Jarvis muttered once they were out of earshot of any passing servants.

"I know" Flora murmured "I had the most awful feeling he was going to say no."

"Yes I did too." Jarvis agreed, looking up at her in slight surprise "Seems our doubts were unfounded though."

"Yes."

"Ahh well this makes things a lot easier" Jarvis sighed "Not much of a congratulations from him though eh!" he added, smiling over at his housekeeper.

"No, definitely not." Flora agreed, a genuine smile lighting up her face as she recalled the very reluctant expression on the Earl's face as he had given his grudging approval "I think he thinks we might start a trend among his staff as well!" she added with a giggle.

"Yes" Jarvis said in amusement "well that would be interesting to see at any rate! Perhaps a little unlikely though…"

"Yes I think so." Flora conceded.

"But luckily for his lordship though!" Jarvis quipped with a grin as they reached the back staircase down to the servants' quarters.

"Exactly" Flora replied "I will see you at dinner Mr Jarvis."

Nodding in reply, Jarvis watched her make her way down the stairs before turning and heading off to the silver room to check on the footmen, humming cheerfully to himself as he went.

---

However, if Flora had thought that this brief interlude with the butler was a sign of better things to come for her, then she was mistaken. It had been over a week since Mr Jarvis had made the announcement about their engagement but it seemed to Flora that the amount of gossiping had only increased since then, the junior staff having not found anything else to amuse them since then. She was getting thoroughly sick of the barely stifled giggles and whispers that went round any room that she happened to walk in. Morning prayers had also become nearly unbearable as she could see every pair of eyes in the room intently flickering between her and butler, greedily looking out for any look or contact that passed between the two of them. Just the thought of having to go through that every day for the next few weeks sent a wave of nausea through her immediately.

Shaking her head somewhat determinedly to try and rid herself of these negative thoughts, Flora strode purposefully down the corridor towards the servants' hall, intending to try and find some of her more elusive housemaids to check that all the chores she had set them after lunch had been completed satisfactorily. Pausing in the corridor, she was just about to enter the room when she caught a snippet of conversation that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"You not finished all that sewing yet Susan?"

"Oh give over Betty," Susan protested as the other maid wandered over to where she was sitting "Did you not see how much Mrs Ryan gave me."

"Well everyone else has finished theirs!" Betty pointed out slyly.

"Then she must have given me more," Susan retorted defiantly "She was well moody about it as too. Probably overheard me saying she looked all peaky at morning prayers."

"Oh come off it Susan," Grace cut in, jumping to the defence of their housekeeper "She didn't look any different at prayers this morning than she has done any other morning recently."

"I still think she did" Susan muttered sullenly to herself as she carried on with her sewing.

"Well what do you think is the matter with her?" Grace replied good-naturedly "You don't think she's got morning sickness surely?"

"Well it could be," Susan retorted "It was a bit of a shock engagement announcement, one minute they were going about as normal, then all of a sudden they're getting married."

"Ah you've been listening to Will too much." said Grace dismissively.

"Nah she might be right you know" Betty piped up "Eh Susan, Mrs Ryan hasn't slipped any of her dresses into your sewing pile has she? Any sudden alterations needed maybe!" she added with a smirk as all the others burst out laughing "No wonder it's taking you so long to get through it all today!"

"Ooh you don't think she would get us to do that do you?" Susan gasped.

"Well if she tries that one then you know where she can stick it," Betty retorted coarsely, plonking herself down on the bench next to Susan "That is definitely not in our duties and I'll tell her so if she wants."

"Ah you wouldn't, all talk that is."

"I would too," Betty retorted indignantly "I'm not frightened of 'er I'm not."

"Yeah but what about Jarvis, think he'd have a few things to say if you start slagging off his fiancée don't you?"

"Nah, he can't say anything, not after the way they've been carrying on…"

Not waiting to hear any more, a shaking Flora Ryan stepped out of the shadows and back out into the corridor. There was no way she was going into that room just yet, instead she turned on her heel and headed off in the direction of the butler's office.

---

A few minutes later, a still shaking Flora Ryan arrived at the butler's office door. Pausing for only a secondor two, she knocked briefly on the door before abruptly flinging it open and marching inside.

"Mr Jarvis…we need to talk," Flora uttered breathlessly.

"Mrs Ryan," Jarvis replied in surprise, looking up immediately from his desk upon the sudden interruption of his peace "Do come in." he added to himself as the housekeeper paced over to the window. Sensing that this was not something he was going to be able to deal with in a matter of seconds, the butler put down his pen and removed his spectacles, turning round in his chair, he waited for the housekeeper to fill him in on what was troubling her.

"I ……I can't do this any more Mr Jarvis," she blurted out after a moment or so.

"What?" Jarvis said in confusion, getting quickly to his feet. She couldn't mean their arrangement could she? What was he going to do if she suddenly pulled out? "You don't mean…"

"Yes…yes I do," Flora retorted, whirling back round to face the butler "I can't stand it any longer."

"But…but, we knew it would be difficult for a bit," Jarvis stuttered, totally thrown by her sudden change of heart, "We've just got to ride it out a bit lon.."

"A bit difficult!" Flora cried, cutting him off mid-sentence, "You have no idea how it's been for me these last couple of weeks or so."

"Well it can't have been that bad," Jarvis said placatingly, however this merely served to agitate the housekeeper even more.

"Not that bad!" Flora retorted agitatedly, "I have people whispering about me behind my back, everyone thinks they know what has been happening between us and god knows what kind of sordid rumours your footmen have been spreading about the place."

"I'm sorry, I…" the butler murmured but the housekeeper carried on as if she hadn't heard him.

"It's not as bad for you. From what I've heard people saying, you've come out of this rather well… all you seem to get are congratulations and a pat on the back." Flora continued brokenly, catching the butler's slight wince as he acknowledged the truth of what she was saying. "Whereas I…"

"Flora I know it seems horrible at the moment," Jarvis cut in gently, "But it has to get better soon."

"Does it?" Flora implored softly, holding his gaze for a moment, "I can put up with the rumours and whispering, that will die down eventually I know, but when people are laughing at me to my face do you know how that makes me feel?"

"It must be horrible." Jarvis murmured softly.

"It feels like I'm losing everything I've worked so hard to get here. Some of my girls can barely contain their giggles whenever I walk into a room and….and if I haven't got any respect here then what have I got," Flora said, her voice almost a whisper, "The things they have been saying about me….what I overheard just now…" she broke off suddenly, wrapping an arm protectively around herself as she gave a small shudder before turning to stare out the window.

"I am truly sorry Flora," Jarvis repeated softly, moving to stand a few feet away from her, "I hadn't realised what it had been like for you…you should have told me sooner."

"Well I'm telling you now," Flora shot back quietly, "I just….I just don't know if this is all worth it….it seems like this whole plan is running away before my eyes and there's nothing I can do to stop it…"

Swallowing nervously, the butler took another couple of steps towards her. If he wasn't careful he'd be left with his well-laid plan in tatters if Flora pulled out now. He couldn't help the feeling of guilt that was also welling up inside him. If was honest, he really hadn't given too much thought to how the announcement of their engagement would have affected her. He had heard a few whispers about the place when he had entered some rooms but most of them had seemed to stop abruptly once the servants realised that the butler's surprise engagement had in no way relaxed his attitude towards insolent junior servants. Flora was correct in saying that really the only thing he'd had to deal with was the congratulations from the rest of the staff and the odd knowing wink, nudge and a 'you sly dog you' from the valets.

"I know it seems that way Flora," Jarvis said softly "I really hadn't expected things to turn out like this when I first asked you. It does seem rather surreal."

"That it certainly is." Flora replied, a slight note of bitterness entering her voice.

"However can I ask you just to give it a little more time?" Jarvis asked cautiously, watching as the housekeeper's figure stiffened slightly.

"How much more time?" Flora murmured, turning round to lock gazes with the butler.

"Not long I promise," Jarvis reassured her, "Just another week or so, see if things do improve.."

"And if they don't?"

"Well if they don't then we can go from there," Jarvis replied evasively, "But I will do my best to ensure they do. I'll have a word with Mr Adams, see if he can reign in the lower servants a bit. And if I catch anyone saying anything, I'll come down on them like a ton of bricks, set an example to the rest of them."

"I…I don't know," Flora murmured anxiously, twisting her ring nervously round on her finger and looking everywhere but at the butler.

"Please Flora," Jarvis asked softly, finally catching her gaze and pleading silently with her, "Just one more chance, after that I promise, no more."

Looking up at the butler's pleading expression, Flora felt herself relenting, she knew she should be strong, follow her head and just say no, that that was it, she had had enough……but when he looked at her like that it was impossible to refuse him anything. "Just one week longer," she eventually said reluctantly, trying in vain to suppress the small flutter in her stomach when the butler smiled warmly back at her. "But after that…"

"Of course," Jarvis replied sincerely, "Just one more week."

---

The opportunity for the butler to try and salvage his plan and reassure the housekeeper of the soundness of it came sooner than either had anticipated. The following morning, the butler was making his way down to breakfast slightly later than usual, having been delayed by a sudden emergency with the footmen. Glancing in annoyance at his pocketwatch as he arrived at the dining room, Jarvis went to push open the slightly ajar door before pausing momentarily while still out of sight on the threshold.

"Is it going to be a short engagement then Mrs Ryan?" he heard one of the valets enquire snidely of the housekeeper.

"I…we haven't quite decided on dates yet?" the housekeeper muttered and the butler could almost picture her look of embarrassment as the rest of the room went very quiet.

"Well it was a bit of a shock announcement I must say," the valet continued smoothly, "there aren't going to be any more 'surprise announcements' at morning prayers are there?" he added as some of the others struggled to suppress their sniggers.

"I…I don't know what you're implying." The housekeeper stuttered indignantly.

"Oh nothing, nothing," his lordship's valet said quickly, "I was just thinking Christmas is such a romantic time to have a wedding and…."

"We'll make sure to bear your advice in mind then when setting a date." Jarvis snapped icily, pushing open the door and entering the room properly causing all those seated at the table to suddenly jump round in their seats.

"Ah Mr Jarvis," the valet said hastily, going rather red in the face, "I was just complimenting your lovely fiancée and enquiring when the happy day was going to be?"

"I'm sure you were," Jarvis retorted, fixing the hapless valet with a glare while he helped himself to breakfast, "However I am sure you will all forgive us for keeping you in suspense for a bit longer. We haven't actually set a date yet."

Enjoying the rather stunned silence that greeted that remark, Jarvis glanced up at the other end of the table to where the housekeeper was now looking slightly less embarrassed.

"No thoughts at all on when it will be Mr Jarvis?" one daring soul enquired tentatively.

"Nothing solid yet no," Jarvis retorted, "Perhaps a summer wedding might be nice though….what do you think Mrs Ryan?"

"A summer wedding sounds lovely," Flora murmured, flashing the butler an appreciative smile as the other table occupants sat digesting that little piece of information.

"Or even next autumn maybe," the butler mused, enjoying the looks of barely concealed astonishment on some of the faces round the table.

"That would give us more time to plan it…" Flora added, joining in the game.

"Exactly," Jarvis replied, "Important to plan it properly, we're not in any huge rush after all are we." he added pointedly, watching as several people's eyebrows shot up in surprise at that comment.

"No indeed Mr Jarvis," Flora murmured, smiling gratefully at the butler who returned her smile warmly as the conversation around them turned to more mundane household matters for the remainder of the meal.

----

It was a few days later that Flora was making her way along the main street in Tappleton, humming softly to herself as she went. Breathing in the crisp air, she couldn't help contain the smile that broke out across her face; it was good to be out of the bustle of Taplows, if only for an afternoon. It wasn't her afternoon off but she had convinced the butler that she had several pressing errands in town that she couldn't possibly delegate to anyone else. The butler, who seemed anxious to keep her as happy as possible at the moment, had agreed with only the tiniest reluctance.

Glancing up at the town clock tower, she realised she still had some time to spare before having to head back to the house. Crossing over the street, she pushed open the door of the local draper's, smiling her greeting to the draper who looked up from his conversation with another customer on hearing the jangle of the door.

Wandering around the shop as she waited for the draper to finish his conversation, Flora reached out, softly fingering the piles of fabrics that lined the shop walls. Lost in her own thoughts, Flora took a moment or so to realise that the young lady had left the shop and that the draper was now addressing her.

"I'm sorry Mr Roucewell," Flora exclaimed, turning round to face the draper properly, "I was miles away."

"Yes I could see that my dear," the old man chuckled, "Sorry to keep you, that was young Miss Cooper, she's going to be married next month you see, she came in to see if we had all the measurements we needed. Bless my soul, haven't seen anyone quite so excited in ages, poor thing could hardly get her words out for excitement the first time she was here!"

"Yes she seemed very happy," Flora murmured in agreement.

"Yes, so lovely to see," the draper said wistfully, leaning back on his counter, "But what about you!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Me?" Flora said in surprise.

"Yes! You're engaged as well aren't you….to the butler….Mr, oh…Mr.."

"Jarvis," Flora said automatically, "Umm yes I suppose…yes I am." Flora stuttered, going rather red in the face.

"You don't sound very certain about it!" the old man laughed "Are you sure!"

"Yes I am," Flora replied more firmly, "I'm sorry, it's all still a bit new…it's taking a while to get used to it."

"Of course, of course," the draper nodded understandingly, "I'm sure you'll get used to it soon though, everyone does, you do make such a lovely couple though if you don't mind my saying so! Very well suited I always thought and I was very pleased to hear of your engagement…..ohh is that why you're here, of course…" he suddenly said, realisation dawning on his face.

"Ohh no, no," Flora said quickly as she realised what the old draper meant, but he was already up and off darting around his shop with surprising speed given his age.

"Now you're lucky you are, I had this sent down from London only the other week and it has been absolutely flying off the shelves, must be the season for weddings perhaps…. but I think you should be in luck as I have enough to make up a lovely dress in your size, something a little bit special…."

"No, Mr Rouncewell…"

"Too traditional?" the draper cut in, putting the material back on the shelf and whipping out another one as if from nowhere, "I know what you mean, well I have this one, not quite as showy mind, but would suit your complexion down to the ground and for just a little bit extra I could easily whip up…"

"No Mr Roucewell please," Flora managed to squeak out, taking advantage as the draper paused mid-sentence, she hurriedly continued, "I'm afraid Mr Jarvis and I have yet to set a date so I'll be back nearer the time I think…"

"Of course my dear," he said, patting her hand gently as he replaced the material, "I'm getting a little ahead of myself as usual I'm afraid."

"No it's fine, I just wanted to see if the material I ordered last month had arrived yet?"

"Ohh yes, yes," Mr Rouncewell exclaimed, moving to the back of the shop, "Here it is," he said after a few moments, reappearing at the counter holding a wrapped parcel, "I'll put that on your account then Mrs Ryan."

"Thank you very much Mr Rouncewell," Flora replied, taking the parcel and moving over to the door, wanting to be out of the shop as quickly as possible, "Good day!"

"Good day my dear!"

Breathing a sigh of relief as she stepped outside the shop, Flora began to briskly make her way over to where the trap was waiting for her. She hated that everyone now seemed to know about the butler and her, she was used to servant gossip spreading fast but she hadn't expected all the shopkeepers to know quite so quickly. The old draper's comment about her and the butler being well suited had unnerved her merely because he was not the first to say it, far from it. No matter what awful gossip she had heard circulating about the two of them, no one had expressed surprise that they were apparently a couple. In fact it had rather been the opposite, most had accepted it instantly with some going so far as to say they had been waiting for it to happen for a while now.

What amazed Flora was that the butler had not picked up on this, or if he had, he was choosing not to mention it to her. Although, Flora thought, it wouldn't surprise her if he hadn't even thought that anyone might question them as a couple, let alone ponder the fact that everyone seemed to find it so natural and expected. Sighing to herself, Flora tried to put all thoughts of the butler out of her head as she arrived back at the trap was helped up onto it by the driver before it rattled off down the road back to Taplows.

----

Bloody hell! Why did this have to happen now!

Sinking down into his desk chair, Jarvis rested his aching head in his hands. Just when everything was going so well, something had to come along and completely screw it all up. Fishing out the now rather crumpled letter from his inside jacket pocket, he re-read it again, as if by once again looking over it, the words would somehow have magically altered. Glaring in annoyance as the same words continued to stare mockingly up at him, Jarvis swept the letter onto the floor in frustration, before picking it up again, balling it into his fist and flinging it across the room in a sudden fit of temper.

Leaning back in his chair, the butler continued to glare at the offending ball of paper that now lay over in a corner of the room. Just what the hell was he going to do now?

He should really have foreseen that they would need a marriage certificate to claim the money. It had just seemed too good to be true and he mentally kicked himself for not having anticipated this latest spanner in the works.

Everything had been going so well. He had woken up in a good mood, it had been a lovely bright, crisp late autumnal day and he had thought nothing could spoil his mood……until that morning's post arrived. A letter from his great-uncle's solicitor congratulating him on his engagement, adding at the end, so that he had nearly missed it the first time he read it, that he was most looking forward to doing business after the wedding and reminding him to bring along the wedding certificate when he came to claim his inheritance. After all, the old man had joked, he wouldn't want to forget that little bit of paper now would he!

From then on, the day had gone steadily downhill; the Earl had been in a most petulant mood, his footmen especially incompetent, and to top it all off it had also started to rain, the steady downpour now accurately reflecting his very sour mood.

The housekeeper for one had certainly noticed his less than jovial countenance and had subtly enquired after lunch whether or not everything was alright. Unable to tell her the real reason for his disquiet, the butler had brushed her off with a muttered comment about lots of paperwork and not enough sleep, assuring her he would feel better after a good night's sleep.

He had absolutely no idea how he was going to broach the subject with Flora; he had barely come to terms with it himself, let alone thought about how he was going to drop this one into conversation. In all honesty, he didn't really want to think about it too much. Pretending to be engaged was one thing, actually getting married was quite another matter altogether and he was fairly sure Flora would have one or two things to say about it before agreeing. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to do himself. When he had first got that letter from Mr Riley all those weeks ago, he had never envisaged he might end up walking down the aisle himself. Did he want to get married? And to Flora? Shaking his head as his mind conjured up some rather perturbing images of the two of them engaged in some of the more enjoyable aspects of married life; the butler opened his bottom desk drawer to pull out a half-full bottle of whisky. Now, if ever, was certainly the time for a nightcap.

----


	4. Chapter 4

----

The next couple of days did little to brighten the butler's sour mood and the rest of the staff wisely avoided confrontation with him if possible. However the chef decided to brave the wrath of his friend and try to track him down before dinner.

Spotting the butler heading into the silver room, the chef quickened his pace down the corridor and slipped in behind him, glad to find the butler on his own and without any nosy junior servants about.

"Mr Kraus, how can I help?"

"Mr Jarvis, I've come to run a little idea of mine by you,"

"Oh really," Jarvis retorted as he looked up from counting the silverware, somewhat suspicious of the look on the chef's face,

"Carry on…"

"There is nothing planned for tomorrow night am I right?"

"Yes, you're right…the Earl is dining out with friends, as is Lady Caroline," Jarvis replied cautiously, wondering where this was going.

"I thought as much," said Felix, looking very pleased with himself, "Now a few of us have been thinking, we really need to do something to celebrate your engagement to our lovely housekeeper!"

"What! Felix, that's the most ridic…"

"Oh I know, I know, it's not a proper engagement," Felix cut in swiftly, ignoring the worried look the butler shot him and the indication to keep his voice down, "But if you are going to keep up the pretence then you have to do it properly."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you and Flora should have an engagement party." Felix announced, folding his arms across his chest as he watched the butler's expression turn even darker.

"No!"

"But…"

"No buts Felix! Stop this now," Jarvis demanded "Just because you want a party does not mean that we have to go through the absurd happy couple charade just to keep you happy."

"It's all arranged, all you have to do is put in an appearance tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow!" Jarvis spluttered.

"Yes."

"No, absolutely not. I will not go through with it." Jarvis retorted firmly.

"Tough, it is all organised now, I have been hard at work for the past couple of days arranging it, you could at least be grateful," the chef huffed, "Besides, I need to get rid of the extra food that has been ordered in for the weekend dinner, that idiot Simpson you insist on keeping, got it wrong again." He added with a disdainful sniff.

"Really..."

"Yes really, it was nothing to do with me," Felix retorted as the butler simply raised an eyebrow to that remark, "So, tomorrow….?"

"Fine, tomorrow it is," Jarvis sighed reluctantly, "But nothing too fancy or over the top!" he added, glaring warningly at the chef, who shook his head fervently.

"No, no, it will be small and tasteful," Felix assured the butler.

"Good."

"And romantic even!" Felix quipped

"Felix," the butler snapped, whirling round to face the chef, "Leave it, I am not in the mood!"

"No I think we've all noticed that the past few days," Felix remarked shrewdly as the butler continued to glare up at him while resuming his count of the silverware, "What has been the matter? Not had a lovers' tiff I hope?" he joked, quickly smothering a smile as the butler failed to see the funny side of that and shot him a look that would have withered the most persistent of comics. "Fine, fine, you don't want to talk about it, I will leave you to brood in peace," he said finally in exasperation when the butler continued to stoically polish the blemishes that his footmen had left on the cutlery. "But I expect you to be in a better mood for your party tomorrow!" was his parting shot over his shoulder at the butler as he swept from the room back down to his kitchen.

---

Glancing round the hall, Flora caught sight of the butler over by the doorway looking as morose as when he had first entered the room. In fact it seemed as though there had been a black cloud following the butler wherever he went these past few days and Flora couldn't think for the life of her what the cause was. She had tried once or twice to hint that she knew something was up but each time he had brushed her off with a curt excuse of too much work and had promptly disappeared off to his office.

Other than that, the past week or so had definitely been better than the previous couple. It seemed Mr Jarvis had been a man of his word and had either had a word in Mr Adams' ear about lower servants gossiping or had inflicted a suitably stringent punishment on those he had caught himself. Whatever the reason, Flora welcomed it as she had noticed a marked decrease in the sniggers and whispering whenever she entered a room. At times it was almost as if things were back to normal and then someone would say something and it would all come flooding back. She had to then remind herself to stop the foolish fantasies that sometimes rose up; she wasn't actually engaged to the butler, it was really nothing more than a business arrangement in reality and she needed to stop deluding herself that is was anything more

Shaking her head slightly to dispel those thoughts, Flora brought herself back to the present, resolving to try and simply enjoy the evening with her colleagues and forget about why it was really being held. However on glancing back over to the doorway, she found it devoid of the butler and, on quickly checking the rest of the room, Flora realised that he must have slipped away while she was distracted. Murmuring an excuse of needing some fresh air, Flora surreptitiously made her way over to the door that led out into the courtyard, intent on locating the elusive butler and finding out just what was wrong.

A few minutes later, Flora reached the path that led round to the lake. Coming round the corner, she caught sight of the butler staring out over the still water, one hand buried in his pocket, the other holding a smouldering cigar. On hearing the slight tread of footsteps on gravel, the butler started suddenly, glancing round quickly to see who was intruding on his quiet time.

Relaxing slightly as he realised it was only the housekeeper, Jarvis turned back to staring out over the lake as Flora approached.

"Is everything alright back at the house?" he asked automatically once she was a few feet away.

"Yes, everything's fine," Flora replied quietly,

"Good."

"I came to see if you were alright though," Flora murmured in concern as the butler continued to look away from her over the lake, "Is there anything I can do?" she asked a few moments later when he still didn't reply.

"It's nothing," he said quietly, turning round and forcing a smile onto his face, "I….I've just got a lot on my mind that's all, thought some fresh air might help."

"Would it help to talk about it?" Flora said softly, unable to shake the feeling that this all had something to do with her.

"I….ummm…I," he dithered.

"It's not about….us is it?" Flora asked suddenly, watching as the butler's frame stiffened ever so slightly, "No one had said anything have they….made any comment…?"

"No, no," he said hastily.

"Is it the party?" Flora persisted, "I really wasn't so sure it was a good idea but Felix was so adamant I couldn't really say no."

"Hmmm," Jarvis replied distractedly.

"Don't you just feel like a bit of a fraud," Flora murmured suddenly, a note of bitterness in her tone "Having a party thrown for us, pretending to everyone we're getting married when really it's just that, a pretend engagement…" she trailed off, looking up at the butler expecting him to agree but catching a slight wince at her words. "We are just pretending to be engaged are we not?" she repeated, her brow creasing further in confusion when the butler couldn't meet her eye, fiddling instead with his watch chain and taking a deep drag of his cigar, "Mr Jarvis, what is going on?" she demanded worriedly.

Taking a deep breath, Jarvis eventually turned back round to face her, biting his lip slightly as he encountered her anxious expression.

"There is something we need to talk about Flora," he muttered slowly after a moment or so, "And I am a little worried about how you will react."

"What is it?" Flora asked, the knot of anxiety in her stomach growing steadily.

"I never thought this would happen, fool that I was," he muttered, "I never even anticipated it coming up."

"It can't be that bad surely…"

"Flora we…..we can't just pretend to get married," he cut in quietly, looking up as her expression turned to one of confusion, "I had a letter from the solicitor a few days ago. We need a certificate of marriage in order to inherit the money."

"Wha…"

"I know," he said quietly, stubbing his cigar butt out viciously on a nearby tree, "It's my fault. I should have checked my facts first before rushing in. I thought it was too good to be true."

"When did you…"

"Only a few days ago I promise," he replied, looking up at her sincerely.

"So, so what are we going to do?" Flora asked in confusion, still unable to believe what he had told her, "Is…I mean, what can we do?"

Sighing as he looked back at her, Jarvis replied despondently, "There isn't much we can do I'm afraid. I don't expect you to…to actually marry me for the money." Biting her lip painfully as she felt her insides clench at his words, Flora swallowed the reply that was on the tip of her tongue. "There's no reason you would want to marry me so I can't possibly ask you to do that."

Turning away slightly, Flora moved a bit nearer to the lake, leaning slightly against a tree for support, "No, it would be wrong to stand up in church and lie. I couldn't do that," she murmured eventually.

"No neither could I," Jarvis agreed dejectedly, "I have always thought if I did marry it would be a proper marriage, not a….an arrangement like this."

"Yes, it would have to be a proper marriage," Flora murmured back, glancing covertly up at the butler.

However, Jarvis remained oblivious to her subtle hint and simply pulled out his watch, sighing despondently when he caught sight of the time, "What a mess," he muttered, half to himself, "I am very sorry for all that this has put you through Flora," he said sincerely, "I honestly had no idea,"

Shaking her head slightly to wave away his apologies, Flora attempted to smile reassuringly, trying to suppress the wave of nausea at his unintentional rejection. He obviously hadn't even entertained the idea that they could ever have a proper marriage and clearly had no intention of offering such a thing. This plan was completely about the money from start to finish, not that he had ever said anything different, and it had just been her silly, childish fantasies that had made it into something more in her mind.

"We should probably be getting back to the party," Jarvis mumbled, a few minutes of awkward silence later, "People will start to wonder where we are…" he trailed off, clearing his throat uncomfortably at his implicit suggestion.

Nodding distractedly, Flora allowed him to lead the way back up to the house, feeling even less than before in the mood for a party.

----

Running his fingers across his forehead for the umpteenth time that day, Mr Jarvis tried valiantly to stave off the headache that had been threatening all day and pay attention to what the chef was saying to him.

"Are you even listening to a word I say?" Felix suddenly demanded petulantly.

"Of course I am!" Jarvis retorted, "I was just thinking that's all."

"Hmph," Felix huffed, unconvinced, "You've been like this all week, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were moping."

"Well luckily you do know better," Jarvis snapped, "I am not moping."

"If you say so," Felix murmured innocently, smothering a smile as the butler glared back at him,

"Nothing is the matter! I've just been very busy that is all"

"If that's what you call it!"

"Yes it is!" Jarvis grumbled, pacing over to the window and glaring out at the rain that pounded against the windowpane.

"Oh you English, I will never understand. I don't know why you don't just talk to her!" Felix exclaimed suddenly after a few moments.

"What are you talki…"

"Well it's obvious why you are in this mood of yours," Felix explained matter-of-factly, taking out his watch and checking the time with the clock on the mantelpiece, "And quite clear what you should do to resolve it?"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"What then?"

"Ask her to marry you of course," Felix stated simply with a shrug, watching as the butler struggled to reply for a moment.

"But…but…"

"It seems quite obvious," the chef cut in over the butler's spluttering, "You had an arrangement with Mrs Ryan that you would appear to be engaged so as to inherit the money yes?"

"Yes,"

"But you need to be married to inherit the money no?"

"Yes,"

"So then you have to marry don't you!"

"It's not quite that simple Felix!" Jarvis snapped, finally regaining his voice properly.

"Well why not?" Felix shot back.

"Because it….that isn't the way things are done here," Jarvis blustered slightly, a hint of colour coming to his cheeks, "I can't just…just ask Flora to marry me, that wouldn't be proper!"

"You English are a funny sort!" Felix said in some wonderment, an amused smile playing round his lips, "You don't want to marry her then?"

"No! I….Yes…I mean…that is not the point!" Jarvis insisted waspishly, "It's more complicated than that," he added sullenly.

"Ahh of course, I forgot!" Felix retorted in amusement, "I don't suppose you have thought to ask Flora what she wants to do?" he added suddenly as an after-thought.

"Of course I have! I fully explained the situation to her," Jarvis retorted indignantly, "It wouldn't have been right to not tell her."

"Of course, of course," the chef placated, "But did you actually suggest out loud the idea of actually marrying, as that is obviously what you are thinking about!"

"I didn't want to bombard the poor woman with too much at once," Walter retorted defensively, fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket as he spoke.

"Hmmm," Felix replied, looking decidedly unconvinced with the butler's excuse.

"I haven't really had much time this week, what with his lordship being so demanding and everything," the butler mumbled evasively, not looking at the chef, preferring instead to gaze out the window.

"Yes I had noticed the two of you seemed a lot busier all of a sudden this week, well, too busy to spend much time with each other at any rate!" Felix smirked, "Nothing amiss I hope?!" he added knowingly.

"You can wipe that look of your face Felix," Jarvis retorted, "It's all your fault anyway," he added gloomily, "What on earth possessed you to make that toast in front of everyone!?"

"Well how was I to know you'd suddenly called everything off half-way through the party," Felix answered with a shrug, "It's not normally what happens at engagement parties. I was simply doing what was expected….toasting the happy couple!"

"Oh yes," Jarvis muttered darkly.

"Besides," Felix continued, unable to resist needling the butler further, "You didn't seem to mind too much at the time…………neither did Mrs Ryan!"

Stifling the urge to walk over and wring the smirking chef's neck, Jarvis settled instead for glaring pointedly over at his friend, hoping he would take the hint and drop this topic of conversation immediately.

"Now you're being completely childish Felix," Walter said haughtily after a moment or two.

"Hmph. I'm not the one who is scuttling around like a silly scullery maid with a crush, avoiding talking to our housekeeper!" Felix muttered under his breath.

"Besides, I didn't have any other choice," Jarvis continued indignantly, choosing to ignore the chef's remark, "It wasn't like I could announce it there and then that we'd had slight a change of plans!"

"True I suppose…."

"And now Flora has barely spoken to me since," Jarvis muttered gloomily, idly flicking specks of dust from the windowsill as he spoke, "Ridiculous idea of yours," he added, "You knew it wasn't a real engagement but you had to go and complicate matters further."

"Oh don't go blaming me for all of this!"

"Well have you tried talking to her properly?" Felix asked.

"Yes! It's just…as I said earlier, we've been quite busy lately…"

"Oh I give up!" Felix cried out in exasperation as he made his way over to the door, "Just talk to the woman Walter, you're not getting any sympathy or any more advice from me until you do!"

----

"Mrs Ryan……Mrs Ryan are you alright?"

The slight concern in the maid's voice jarred the housekeeper out of her reverie, nodding distractedly at Grace, Flora waved away the younger maid's concerns, mumbling something about carrying on what she'd been doing before. Sighing as Grace reluctantly left her office, Flora sat back in her chair, biting her lip and frowning slightly as she stared off into the distance.

She had to stop doing that; losing her thread in the middle of whatever she was doing just because something had reminded her of her increasingly confusing relationship with the butler. If she carried on like this then people would be comparing her to Lady Mary before long!

Shaking her head to try and get herself to concentrate on household matters once again, Flora glanced down at the household diary that was open in front of her. It was Friday today. That meant it was a week ago since their so-called 'engagement party', one week since Mr Jarvis had told her that the whole thing needed to be called off. At times it seemed as though the week had flown by, though that probably had more to do with the fact she was keeping herself very busy to avoid prolonged contact with said butler. Not that she was avoiding him really, she told herself, just…….keeping herself to herself, especially around the butler.

Why hadn't she just said no to his stupid idea in the first place? Then she wouldn't be in this confusing situation of….well she still wasn't sure what their situation was. Were they still engaged, or at least pretending to be engaged, or not? After their conversation in the garden she had assumed that it was all over, but then there had been the party and…..well who knew what was going on. Certainly she didn't, although avoiding him is hardly going to help resolve the matter a knowing voice in her head piped up with.

Pushing that thought firmly aside, Flora stood up suddenly. If the butler wanted to talk to her and sort out their arrangement then that was up to him to come and find her. After all, it was hardly fair of him, leaving her in limbo like this by not announcing anything to the staff if they really had called off their arrangement. Telling herself she was not in the wrong for this one, the housekeeper resolved to put all thoughts of Walter Corey firmly from her mind and go and find herself a task to occupy her right up until dinner. Preferably one far away from the butler's office so she wouldn't have to worry about him suddenly appearing and throwing her concentration she added to herself as an afterthought as she opened the door to her office and strode purposefully down the corridor

However, as it turned out, the housekeeper's efforts to avoid all thoughts and reminders of the butler were thwarted not half an hour after she had settled into a thorough cleaning of the scullery. One of the kitchen maids came running breathlessly in to tell her that chef was clean out of cooking brandy and the butler was nowhere to be found. Would she therefore mind going to fetch the spare set of keys from the butler's office. Sighing at the untimely interruption, Flora wiped her hands on her apron and made her way back to the main area of the servants' quarters and along to the butler's office. Pausing momentarily to glance in the window to check the room was empty, she pushed open the door and made her way over to the desk.

Perching herself on the edge of his chair, Flora reached for the small pot of odds and ends where she knew the butler kept the spare key for the his bureau. Quickly selecting the correct one, she moved over to the bureau and removed the spare cellar key from the top drawer. Putting it in her pocket she went back over to the desk to replace the drawer key but just as she was turning away, something caught her eye that made her turn back and sit back down immediately.

Sitting down, she pulled out the letter that was half hidden beneath a pile of other papers, like its owner had had to suddenly rush off in the middle of reading it and had just shoved it under a pile of other paperwork. Glancing around, she felt a sudden pang of conscience, this wasn't her letter and she had no business at all reading it…….but there was no one in sight and she'd been told that the butler was nowhere to be found so what was the harm really.

A minute or so later, Flora put the letter down on the desktop feeling now, if possible, even more confused than before. The letter had been from Walter's relatives that they had met a few weeks ago in Tappleton. From the sound of it, it seemed as though they were confirming they could come down and stay at the inn in the middle of town when they had their wedding! Shaking her head in confusion, Flora glanced back over the letter to make sure she hadn't misunderstood anything. But no, there it was in black and white, Walter's cousin saying they would make certain to keep that week at the end of January free. They even seemed to know when her wedding was supposed to be which was certainly more than she had ever been aware of!

Frowning in confusion, Flora slid the letter back where she had found it. Why on earth would Walter be writing to his cousins telling them that the wedding was still going ahead? And, even if that letter had been sent before he knew anything was amiss, why was he setting a date for their so-called wedding without so much as having the courtesy to let her know! Maybe he thought or hoped that she was actually going to marry him? Well if that was the case, he was going to have to mention it to her before long she thought to herself indignantly. After all, if he was going behind her back arranging all these things then there was only so long he could keep her in the dark, unless perhaps he planned on mentioning it only the day before they were supposed to be married.

Stop being so foolish, she told herself sternly. There must be some rational explanation. Probably some misunderstanding had occurred and Walter's cousin had ended up getting the wrong idea. After all, her and Walter actually getting married at the end of January, barely two months away, the idea was ridiculous wasn't it? He didn't seem particularly repulsed by the idea last Friday a voice at the back of her mind piped up. Yes, she told herself, but then why hasn't he made any effort to talk to you since. Probably because you yourself have been doing a rather good job of avoiding him as well, her conscience carried on smugly.

Sighing to herself in utter confusion, Flora glanced up as she heard voices down the corridor. Making sure the letter was properly out of view she made as if to stand but then sat back down again. If this was Mr Jarvis then she really should speak to him. However, as a group of giggling housemaids rounded the corner into sight, she couldn't help the slight sigh of relief that escaped her. Mentally chiding herself for behaving like this, her thoughts turned back to the previous Friday. It had all been going so…..well, not quite smoothly, but things had almost reached some semblance of normality again. It was Felix's fault really, she thought ruefully, if only he hadn't made that silly toast….

---

On realising that someone was probably going to note their absences from their own engagement party sooner or later, they had begun to make their way slowly back to the house. A slightly awkward silence had descended upon them as they walked back up from the lake and along the paths that led towards the servants' quarters.

"Everyone seemed to be having a good time when I left," Jarvis suddenly said, breaking the quiet.

"Yes," Flora agreed, "They probably didn't even notice we weren't there," she added after a moment or so, "I'm sure they won't notice us slip back inside."

Nodding his agreement, the butler smiled rather awkwardly at her voicing exactly what he had been thinking. Hopefully the rest of the staff would have taken advantage of the liberal amounts of alcohol available and so wouldn't have noticed the rather lengthy absence of the 'happy couple', nor the fact that they were going to suddenly reappear together.

However, despite the fervent hopes of both the butler and housekeeper of reappearing inconspicuously, these were firmly dashed within seconds of them setting foot inside the hall. Opening the door, Jarvis stepped back to allow the housekeeper to enter first and then followed her into the room, however they both stopped in their tracks as a loud, raucous cheer greeted them from the rest of the servants.

"There you are sir," Mr Adams piped up, "We were beginning to think you might have got lost."

"Yes," Felix added with a grin, "Or that perhaps you had decided to elope!"

Glaring back at the smirking chef, Jarvis bit back the retort on the tip of his tongue, instead gently grasping the now beetroot-red housekeeper by the elbow and guiding her over to the drinks table.

"Ahh no Mr Jarvis," the chef called out, "You're not getting away with it that easily."

Biting his lip in annoyance, Jarvis tried his best to wipe the irritated expression from his face as he turned back towards the chef, "Getting away with what Mr Kraus?" he asked in as pleasant a tone as he could manage.

"Why, all the celebrations of course," Felix replied with a smile, gesturing towards the rest of the staff, "After all, that's why we're all here isn't it!"

"Of course," Jarvis replied through slightly clenched teeth, "And I do thank you all for being so supportive. However, it has been a very long day and I fear some of may have to be retiring to bed ever so s…."

"Ohhh not quite yet Mr Jarvis," the chef cut in, flashing him an enigmatic smile, "Everyone quiet please!" he suddenly exclaimed, clapping his hands and waiting for the rowdiness to calm down.

"Oh god, what now." Jarvis muttered beneath his breath so only the housekeeper heard him, as the rest of the staff turned their heads towards the chef.

"As you all know," Felix began once he had some relative silence, "We are here to celebrate the very happy engagement of our esteemed colleagues, Mr Jarvis and Mrs Ryan…" here he broke off as the lower servants broke out in a chorus of cheers and whistles. Smiling broadly as he gestured for some quiet again, the chef continued, "Now I won't keep you all long, I am sure you are all anxious to carry on the party and if I make a lengthy embarrassing speech then I fear Mr Jarvis may dock my wages until Easter!"

"Next Christmas more like!" One of the footmen quipped to much sniggering from the lower servants around him.

"Anyway," Felix continued, raising his voice above the chattering and holding his glass up high, "If I could ask you to all raise your glasses in a toast……..My friends, please drink with me to two very dear colleagues….the future Mr and Mrs Corey!"

Letting out a small sigh of relief as the rest of the room echoed the toast and drained their glasses, the butler turned towards the housekeeper and smiled slightly. That hadn't been nearly as bad as he had expected, at one point he had thought Felix really was going to reel off a huge speech but at least they had been spared that tonight. However, just as he was leaning forward to mutter something in Flora's ear about making an early escape, one of the servants called out something that made him freeze in his tracks.

"Come on sir, give her a kiss!"

Glancing up at the housekeeper, Jarvis caught a sudden flicker of panic followed by something else across her face before she flushed in embarrassment and looked away. Turning to the gaggle of giggling servants beside him, intending to reprimand the insolent upstart who had dared suggest such a thing, the butler was suddenly met by a barrage of cheers and 'go on sir'. Realising it would probably be worse in the long-run if he refused and stormed off in a mood, Jarvis took a step closer to the housekeeper before leaning down and softly brushing his hand down her cheek. Feeling her tense against him, he heard her sharp intake of breath before suddenly his lips were pressed gently against hers. Pulling away after a moment or so, Jarvis paused, looking down into her eyes, expecting to see her anger at him for taking such a liberty. However, to his surprise her eyes were slightly glazed as if not properly in focus as she held his gaze for a few moments before the moment was untimely broken by the oblivious cheering of the servants.

Touching his fingertips absentmindedly against his lips which seemed to be still tingling, Jarvis kept his eyes on the housekeeper as she looked away from him, her cheeks still flushed and pink as several of her maids came over to congratulate her again.

"See, I told you the party was a good idea did I not!" Felix murmured in the butler's ear as he sidled up and pushed a drink into the butler's unresisting hand.

"Count yourself lucky Felix," Jarvis muttered as he raised the glass to his lips, "If I had it my way, I'd dock your wages until the end of the century!"

--

Back in the present, Flora Ryan sighed and ran a hand across her now aching head. Just what was she going to say to the butler now?

-------

Moving to rise from the chair and intending to hurry up to her room, the housekeeper started as the door was abruptly pushed open and someone suddenly entered the room.

"Mrs Ryan!" the butler exclaimed, coming to an abrupt halt just inside the door, the surprise at seeing her at his desk evident in his voice.

"Mr Jarvis, I was just…" the housekeeper stuttered, getting quickly to her feet, his sudden appearance flustering her.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No, not at all," Flora murmured.

"Mr Forrest just found me, something about Chef needing the cellar key urgently."

"Yes," Flora replied quickly, now recalling how exactly she came to be in the butler's office in the first place, "I was told that as well so I came down here to see if I could find it and then.." she trailed off, fiddling awkwardly with her fingers.

"Yes, of course,' Jarvis replied politely, "Did you manage to find it? I've moved it recently from the desk, I had my suspicions that some of the footmen were being a little too liberal in helping themselves from the cellar whenever my back was turned." he added with a grim smile.

"Yes, I managed to find it thank you Mr Jarvis," Flora replied, "I was just sitting down to leave you a note saying I had taken the key," she covered quickly, covertly glancing down at the butler's desk to check she hadn't left the letter out in plain sight.

However the butler followed her gaze and quickly drew his own conclusion on seeing most of the bottom page of the letter sticking out from the rest of the pile of paper on his desk.  
"Have you seen…" he blurted out, turning quickly to stare intently at his housekeeper who flushed slightly under his gaze before quickly averting her eyes and staring down at the desktop.

"I….no, I wasn't looking for anything, I just happened to see it and then seeing my name caught my eye and well…"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have…" she trailed off in a half-whisper, looking up at the butler anxiously to see if he was angry with her for snooping amongst his things.

Walking slowly over to the desk, Jarvis reached down and plucked the letter out from underneath the other papers that half-covered it before holding it out and briefly skimming over the contents. "Well I suppose I should have mentioned it to you anyway," he sighed after a few moments, folding the letter in half before moving over to the fireplace.

"Have you not told your cousins about….about what has happened?" Flora asked hesitantly.

Running a hand through his hair, Jarvis sighed deeply before replying, "No….I haven't. Mr Riley wrote to me a couple of weeks ago saying how much they enjoyed seeing us, how wonderful it was to be on speaking terms with my side of the family again and how they were looking forward to coming down to visit at the wedding."

"But why does he think it is going to be the end of January?" Flora asked in confusion, her puzzlement only increasing when the butler looked away, suddenly unable to meet her gaze.

"When I replied initially, I hadn't heard back from the solicitor about the marriage certificate," Jarvis explained softly, "George wanted to know a date and I just gave one arbitrarily, I thought it would all be sorted out by then," he added, looking up at Flora, "Alas it seems not."

"I see," Flora murmured, "But then now, this letter…?"

"Yes," Jarvis sighed heavily, "I received that at the beginning of this week. I haven't had the heart to reply yet, to tell him…well I don't really know what to tell him." He admitted helplessly, gazing into the fireplace as if the answer would miraculously leap from the ashes.

"I know the feeling," Flora murmured, watching the butler as he continued to avoid her gaze, "Walter….we really should ta…."

"I know," Jarvis cut in softly, finally glancing back over at her, "It's my fault; we should have spoken about this before but I just wasn't sure how to start and this week has been so busy, what with one thing and another so it was just quite easy to…..to brush over it."

"Yes," Flora agreed, "But we have to sort it out, if not just so we know what to say to other people." She added gently, watching as the butler nodded his agreement, "But we still need a marriage certificate to be able to do anything?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Jarvis replied with a nod, "That condition still stands."

"So without it there would be no point continuing this….this arrangement."

"That is correct Mrs Ryan," Jarvis replied slowly, a slight frown of confusion creasing his brow as he wondered where this was going, surely they had been over this last week?

"Don't you think it seems a bit of a waste….to have gone through this whole charade for nothing?" Flora suddenly said hesitantly after a moment or so.

"What do you mean?" Jarvis asked sharply, looking over at her to try and gauge her expression.

"I mean…all that planning and effort and now….now because we need to marry, it was all for nothing." Flora continued softly, nervously twiddling her ring between her fingers.

"Flora what are you saying?" Jarvis asked slowly, trying to catch her eye to see if she was serious.

"I don't know," the housekeeper muttered suddenly, whirling away and moving over to the window to avoid looking at the butler, still nervously fiddling with her hands.

"Are you…are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"I don't know," Flora repeated, feeling a knot of nervous tension sink to the bottom of her stomach, "Have you not thought it would be a possibility though?" she asked anxiously, suddenly aware that the thought might not even have occurred to him before.

"For us to...to actually marry?" Jarvis asked quietly, wanting to make sure he hadn't somehow got the wrong end of the stick from the housekeeper's cryptic answers, relieved when he saw he give a definite nod. "Yes, yes I had thought about it," he admitted softly, watching her carefully as she tensed slightly at his words, "But I never thought you would agree to it, it is such a big step after all."

"Yes," Flora said, her voice almost a whisper, "A very big step. What you're asking me…if you're asking me," she corrected herself, "It is a lot bigger than just appearing to be engaged. I would need to think about it very carefully." She added determinedly, finally turning to look at the butler, "Very carefully indeed."

"Of course," Jarvis nodded understandingly, slightly unable to believe the route this conversation had taken, "But….would you consider thinking about it?"

Freezing at the butler's question, the housekeeper turned to face the butler properly, trying to make out whether he was serious or not, "Are you…."

Hesitating slightly, Jarvis looked up at the half-nervous, half-hopeful expression on the housekeeper's face. Did he mean it? He hadn't really thought before speaking, that sentence had somehow just slipped out almost without him meaning it to. Swallowing nervously he met the housekeeper's gaze before slowly replying; "Yes, I am……..very ineptly and very unlike how I ever imagined I would but………Flora, would you…..would you consider marrying me?"

Bringing a hand up to her chest, Flora could feel her heart beating wildly, "Do...do you mean it?" she manged to stutter quietly after a few moments.

"Yes...yes I do," Jarvis replied slowly, "But please, take as much time as you need to think," he added quickly, "I do...I do realise what I'm asking you and I wouldn't want to feel like I had rushed or pressured you into doing anything you didn't want to do."

Unnerved by the butler's intense stare, the housekeeper finally turned away from him, turning back to gaze out the window once more, "You do mean it don't you Walter," she said eventually, biting her lip anxiously as a frown creased her brow, "If, and I mean if, I agree, then this is a big decision we are taking, it's not something we can just enter into lightly."

"I know," Jarvis said reassuringly, "I understand that."

"I just want you to be sure before I make any decision about it," Flora continued anxiously, "Once it's done then that's it, we can't change our minds or back out or or..."

"I'm serious about it Flora," Jarvis cut in softly, his voice low and reassuring, "Will you think about it?"

Still staring out the window, Flora paused for a moment or so before sharply nodding once, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist as she did so.

"Thank you," Jarvis murmured, letting out the breath he had unconsciously been holding while she hesitated over her answer, "You're an amazing woman Flora," he added awkwardly, noting how a slight blush crept over her cheeks at his compliment, "I can't thank you enough but please, take as much time as you need. I won't say another word about it."

---


	5. Chapter 5

---

The next few weeks passed very quickly for all at Taplows as the preparations for the festive season soon got under way in earnest. It seemed to all that this year was even more hectic than usual with various visitors coming and going all the time, leaving the resident staff barely time to draw breath before the next load would pull up in the courtyard.

For the butler, this busy period was somewhat of a relief; it meant he hardly had a moment to himself or to spend much time thinking about anything other than household matters. Normally this would have been a cause of intense annoyance for him but at the moment, it was something of a rather welcome distraction. He could bury himself in making sure everything was running smoothly at Taplows and not think about a certain question he had rather unexpectedly, even to himself, put to the housekeeper. This was made easier for him by the fact that Flora was herself very busy at the moment as well and they hardly had a chance to discuss everything they needed to about the house, let alone any more personal topics.

He still wasn't quite sure what had come over him when he had...well essentially he had proposed to Flora but could it really be called a proposal? Even he could admit it was hardly the most romantic of notions; asking her to marry him for his inheritance. And it wasn't as though it would be a proper marriage anyway he told himself. Frowning to himself as he looked over the footmen's rota for the weekend, he tried to concentrate once more on the writing on the page and not on the rather distracting images of married life with his housekeeper that had sprung to mind. Stop it, he chided himself mentally. If Flora had any idea of his thoughts at that moment she would never agree to this in a million years. He didn't need to start dwelling on those kind of thoughts again, not if he wanted to get through the next few weeks in a vaguely rational frame of mind And yet...No! This was to be a simple marriage of convenience, nothing more. He had already pushed his luck far enough as far as Flora was concerned, anything more and he wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke to him again.

Sighing heavily, Jarvis resolved once more to try and not think about it, to just be patient and wait until the housekeeper had made up her mind.

----

For the housekeeper, the past few weeks had been just as hectic. In one way she was thankful for this as again, it gave her something to think about other than the butler. Also, on the occasions that they did find themselves in the same room together, they had so much going on in the household that there was barely a second to spare before one or the other had to dash off again. However, on the other hand, this was one decision she thought was worth giving considerable thought to and time to think was not a luxury she really had at the moment.

Opening the door to her office, Flora gave a small sigh of relief as she sat down at her writing desk. Hopefully she could have half an hour with no interruptions so she could finally try and catch up with all the household post from the last week. However, she hadn't been sat down for even five minutes when there was a brisk knock at the door and one of the visiting lady's maids popped her head around the door.

"Ohh Flora, there you are,"

"Gladys," Flora sighed reluctantly, trying to hide the note of impatience from her voice, "How can I help you?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere, I hope this isn't a bad time?"

"No, not at all," Flora lied, hoping she would see the huge pile of paperwork on her desk and not prolong the visit. Although given what she knew of Gladys she wasn't optimistic about this being a brief chat. She had known her years ago when she first moved to London and went into service. They had been housemaids together and Gladys had not been known as the household's chief gossip-mongerer for nothing.

"It's been such a long time since we saw each other Flora," Gladys remarked as she bustled into the room and settled herself down in one of the chairs, "Ohh tea," she suddenly, spotting the tray on the table, "You don't mind if I do..." she added, helping herself anyway before the housekeeper had a chance to nod in agreement, "Ahhh, now that's better," she sighed contentedly, sitting back in her chair as she sipped her tea

"So Gladys," Flora said pointedly, suddenly afraid the other woman was going to get settled in for the afternoon and throw all her carefully scheduled plans, "How can I help?"

"Oh yes," Gladys said, "It's Lady Humphrey, she won't be coming down to dinner this evening. She'll be taking a tray in her rooms instead."

"I'm sure that will be fine," Flora replied, somewhat bemused as to why Gladys was telling her this, "Have you told chef?"

"Oh yes, but he said I should just let you know as well," Gladys said airily.

"Oh...alright, well thank you for telling me," Flora said, privately suspicious that Felix would have said ever something like that.

"Not at all Flora, however, now that I have you here..."

Glancing up quickly, Flora narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion. She should have known Gladys wouldn't have just popped down for some mundane household question. There always was an ulterior motive with her and Flora had more than a sneaking suspicion about what it was Gladys had come down to find out.

"Well you are a dark horse aren't you eh Flora!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Flora retorted primly.

"Oh come now Flora, I'm just teasing now, you know me!" Gladys replied jovially, "So come on then, tell me everything!"

"Tell you everything about what?" Flora replied stubbornly, determined not to play along for as long as possible.

"Ooh you haven't changed a bit have you!" Gladys chuckled in delight, "Always said it was like getting blood out of a stone, trying to get you to spill a bit of gossip eh!"

"I don't think that is something to be ashamed of," Flora said in her sternest housekeeper voice, "After all, we are constantly reminding the lower servants not to spread gossip about their masters. It only stands to reason that we should lead by example."

"Oh yes yes, of course," Gladys replied impatiently, obviously not in the slightest bit worried about setting any kind of example to the other staff, "But Flora, this is hardly idle gossip now is it! You're going to be married!"

"Oh so you've heard then..." Flora muttered, feeling the familiar lurch in her stomach whenever anyone mentioned her supposed engagement.

"Heard!" Gladys screeched in amusement, causing Flora to wince slightly at the sound, "Of course I've heard! Not that people have been talking about you behind your back," she added hastily, "It's just...well, you know how word gets around in these places,"

"Yes, indeed," Flora murmured, wondering just how long Gladys had spent in the past few days gossiping below stairs.

"Well, I don't like to gossip but you just can't help overhearing some things can you," Gladys replied earnestly, not noticing the housekeeper's disbelieving expression.

"So it would seem."

"So," Gladys prompted, undeterred by Flora's attitude, "You and the butler eh! Well I can't say I blame you..."

"What do you mean?" Flora said sharply, a faint blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Ooh Flora you are a coy one aren't you! Your Mr Jarvis, he's a bit of alright isn't he. Can't say I'd mind if he wanted to sweep me off my feet...or not even that, he could have his wicked way with me any day of the week and I wouldn't say no!" Gladys chuckled to herself, not seeming to notice as the housekeeper spluttered indignantly into her teacup, "Not that you've got anything to fear from me Flora my dear," she added reassuringly, suddenly noticing the housekeeper's complexion turning a mild shade of puce, "From all accounts you are very much the happy couple, especially after that engagement party of yours a few weeks ago eh!"

"Oh well...no, that was..." Flora muttered, now blushing profusely at the memory of that evening.

"Ooh yes, heard all about that I did! You certainly know how to liven up a party now don't you...although I imagine you and Mr Jarvis had your own little private party after tha..."

"Gladys please!" Flora cut in sharply, her cheeks flushed now in annoyance as well, "Remember where you are and who you are speaking to. Idle gossip never did anyone any good and more often than not, can do a lot of harm."

"Ahh I'm only teasing you now mind!" the other woman replied cheerily, rising to her feet and setting her cup back down on the tray, "I should probably be getting on my way, just wanted to come down and congratulate you properly that was all,"

"Yes...well, thank you," Flora replied, mollified slightly, "It's kind of you to say so,"

"Not at all," Gladys said, reaching out and patting her on the arm, "I'm very happy for...Oh?"

"What?"

"Are you not wearing a ring?" she questioned in surprise, "I was sure one of the girls mentioned something about a lovely ring you were wearing,"

"Ohh no...well," Flora stuttered, glancing down at her left hand which just carried the ring she had always worn as housekeeper, having taken off Walter's ring a few weeks ago until she decided just what she was going to do, "No, I took it off yesterday when I was making jam and put it in the pocket of my dress, then I forgot to take it out yesterday evening and noticed this morning but have been so rushed off my feet, what with one thing and another that I haven't had a chance to retrieve it," she gabbled after a few moments, not quite meeting the other woman's gaze.

"Well you'd better remember it before it goes in the laundry!" Gladys tutted playfully, shaking a warning finger at the housekeeper, "I'd best be off then, thank you for the tea Flora!" she added as she flounced out the door, leaving a rather flustered housekeeper in her wake.

-----

Glancing surreptitiously at his watch once more, Jarvis leant back against the wall next to the Earl's study.

"Why does he want to see us again?" Felix demanded for the third time in as many minutes.

"I've no idea," the butler sighed wearily, "maybe he wants to make sure you aren't going to poison the guests again this Christmas?" he quipped, ignoring the glare the chef shot him.

"That wasn't Christmas," Felix retorted petulantly, "Besides, it was your footmen's fault, not mine," he added darkly.

Glancing over at the chef as he continued to mutter to himself, Jarvis didn't bother to reply, instead running a hand wearily through his hair. This festive season was proving even more hectic than usual and he wasn't in the mood for hearing more ridiculous demands from his lordship about this, that and the other. What he wanted was for Christmas to be over, all the guests to disappear and then everything could settle down and get back to normal...

He was jarred out of his reverie however by the chef looking over expectantly at him. "Sorry Felix, did you say something?"

Tutting dramatically at the butler's lack of attention, the chef graciously deigned to repeat his question, "I said things seem to have improved between you and Flora?"

"Yes they have, thank you," Jarvis replied shortly, not wanting to go into the whole story for the chef's benefit.

"Well at least you seem to be talking to each other once again," Felix commented, clearly not satisfied with the butler's response.

"Indeed,"

"So..."

"So what Felix?" the butler snapped impatiently.

"So, am I going to be best man or not?" Felix retorted cheekily, grinning as the butler glared up at him, "Don't look at me like that Walter, I need to have time to write my speech!"

"Very funny Felix," Jarvis muttered.

"I assure you, I am deadly serious," Felix replied earnestly, laying his hand over his heart, "After all, you wouldn't want a bad speech on your big day would you?" he added as the butler shot him a withering look.

"I still don't know whether there's going to be a big day or not." Jarvis muttered after a moment or so, fiddling with the chain of his watch and not looking up at the chef.

"Why not?"

"Flora hasn't given me her answer yet so..."

"Aha! So you have asked her then!" Felix interjected excitedly, leaning forward slightly in anticipation.

"Yes I have….in a manner of speaking," Jarvis mumbled slowly, glancing up briefly at the chef before checking the time on his watch again.

"How charming," Felix remarked, raising an eyebrow in amusement, "Still, I knew it!" he added smugly, "I told you didn't I! About time too as well. You know sometimes Walter, I think you'd be completely lost without me."

"Oh really,"

"Yes I do," Felix continued, folding his arms across his chest as he warmed to his subject, "Now, tell me, do you think she is going to say yes…..no, stupid question, of course she will say yes! So, when is the happy day going to be? I need to know how long I've got to write my speech and…"

"Felix!" the butler managed to splutter, "Drop it!"

"But…."

"No buts! Or I'll ask Mr Adams to be my best man!" Jarvis threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Felix gasped.

"Just try me!" Jarvis retorted as they heard the Earl's voice calling for them, "After you Mr Kraus…." He added, plastering a smile on his face as he pulled open the heavy oak door to the Earl's study.

---

A week or so later and finally, after a seemingly never-ending day, the butler was able to settle down in his office fireside chair with a glass of brandy and relax. He was glad it was all the festivities were nearly over with and with all the Earl's guests and their servants departing the following morning things would soon be getting back to normal. Leaning back in his chair as he cradled his glass, the butler sighed as he stared distractedly into the fire. Despite all the rush of the festive season, he hadn't ever been able to completely put out of his mind the puzzle that was Flora Ryan and the increasingly complicated situation between them. If he'd known what he was letting himself in for when he'd first had the idea of them pretending to be engaged then he would definitely have thought more than he had done before suggesting it.

Despite everything though, he desperately wanted to know what her answer was. If she was going to say no then he really did have to know within the next few days otherwise he could say goodbye to that money and a peaceful retirement forever. After all, another letter from the solicitor had reminded him that there was a limited time within which he was entitled to  
the inheritance and it was this coming Easter.

Shaking his head slowly, he quashed the urge to go find the housekeeper there and then and demand to know her answer on the spot. She would tell him when she had made up her mind. He could only hope that that was sooner rather than later. Deep down however, he couldn't really see her ever agreeing to his plan and actually marry him in a million years. After all, this was Flora Ryan, she would hardly think marrying for the sake of money was an admirable thing to do in the slightest.

The butler was suddenly disturbed from his reverie by a gentle tapping at his door, turning round expecting to see the chef; he was somewhat surprised to see the object of his thoughts standing by the door.

"Mr Jarvis," Flora called out softly, "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, no. Not at all Mrs Ryan," Jarvis replied, putting down his glass and getting to his feet. "What can I do for you?"

"I just came to return the cellar key, I found it in the door and thought it best not to leave it there."

"Ah thank you, I lent it to Mr Adams earlier but wondered where it had got to," Jarvis replied, removing a bunch of keys from his pocket as he took the key from Flora. "Hopefully you spotted it before any of my footmen!" he added wryly, smiling up at her as he replaced the key on the main ring.

"Yes I think I did," Flora murmured, smiling back at him, "Well I suppose I should be…" she added after a moment or so awkward pause, indicating towards the door.

"Yes..." Jarvis replied softly, "Ah Mrs Ryan," he suddenly called out as the housekeeper reached the door, pausing with a hand on the doorknob as he called her name, "Would you……I mean, if you aren't busy, would you care to stay for a quick drink?" he asked quickly, tugging slightly nervously on his collar, "To celebrate the festive season…or the end of it even!"

Pausing for a moment on the threshold, the housekeeper looked back at him over her shoulder before stepping back into the room and closing the door, "That sounds lovely Mr Jarvis," she replied warmly, walking over to the fireside chair he indicated and sitting delicately down on it.

"Another drink Mrs Ryan?" Jarvis enquired jovially about twenty minutes or so later getting up from his seat and picking up her empty glass from the side.

"Ohh I shouldn't really.." Flora protested weakly.

"It's Christmas time," the butler replied, waving away her concerns as he refilled both glasses, "And after the festive season we've had, I think we definitely deserve it!"

"Ohh alright then," Flora murmured with a slight giggle as he handed her back the glass, what was wrong with one more after all. If she was honest with herself anyway, she had no desire to be anywhere else at that moment at all, "As it's Christmas."

"Good good," the butler replied, smiling down at her as he paused before resuming his seat. Setting his glass down, the butler suddenly turned sharply and walked over to his desk instead of sitting back down, causing the housekeeper to look over at him in confusion. Pulling open the bottom drawer, he rummaged around inside for a few moments before drawing out a small rectangular package wrapped in brown paper. Turning back round, he made his way back over to the fireside, holding the parcel tightly, a suddenly serious expression on his face.

Sitting back down in his chair, the butler twisted the parcel round in his hands for a moment or so before holding it out to the housekeeper.

"Wha…"

"Just a small token Mrs Ryan," the butler cut in quietly as she hesitantly took the parcel from him, "To say Merry Christmas and……and to say how appreciative I am of all that you've done for me these past few weeks, I know it hasn't been easy some of the time…I just…thank you."

"Oh really, it wasn't anything," Flora murmured in protest, as she sat forward in her chair, running her hands slowly over the neatly wrapped parcel, "You shouldn't have…"

Waving away her protestations, Jarvis picked up his glass again and stared into the fire, trying not to watch as she unwrapped her present.

Removing the last bit of paper, Flora found herself holding her breath as she turned over the small book that was inside.

"How did you…?" she gasped in astonishment as she realised what it was, glancing briefly up at the butler to catch his eye before turning her attention back to the small book of poetry in front of her.

"Oh it was nothing, just something I found in town…" Jarvis muttered in embarrassment, covertly watching as she reverently turned the first few pages.

"I've been looking for a copy of this for years," Flora murmured in delight as she turned to some of her favourite poems, "I lost my grandmother's copy when I moved to Taplows."

"Yes you mentioned it a few weeks ago, so I thought you might like another one," Jarvis mumbled, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable. "I just happened to see it and…" he trailed off, clearing his throat and shifting awkwardly in his seat before leaning forward to stoke the fire to avoid Flora Ryan's grateful gaze.

"Thank you very much," Flora said softly, catching his eye as he resumed his seat once more, " It…..This book means a lot to me,"

Smiling briefly back at her for a moment, the butler suddenly got up from his chair again, clearing his throat uncomfortably as he walked over to his desk, wanting to put a bit of distance between himself and his oh so puzzling housekeeper. For not the first time in recent weeks, he wondered if things would have been easier had they remained cold and unfriendly towards each other. Fiddling with some paperwork on his desk, Jarvis muttered something about upcoming arrangements for the New Year, wanting to find a neutral topic again, however he was cut off by the housekeeper's sudden interruption.

"Mr Jarvis, there was something else I wanted to say," she suddenly blurted out, watching nervously as he turned back round to face her, an expectant expression on his face, "I've been thinking it over for a while…..I'll do it…"

"I'm sorry?" he frowned.

"The wedding…I'll do it," Flora said quickly, wanting to get the words out before she changed her mind, twisting her hands nervously around the small book that she still held in her lap, "I'll……I will marry you," she added, looking anxiously up at the butler who was staring at her in bewilderment, "That is if you still want me to, if you have changed your mind since…"

"No, no," Jarvis replied hastily, trying not to look as shocked as he felt lest the housekeeper should suddenly take offence and change her mind, "I'm just a little surprised, I didn't think….I mean, are you sure?" he asked insistently, "This is a big decision Flora, I don't want you to rush into it at all on a whim."

"No, no, I'm sure," Flora murmured, "I have given it a lot of thought," she added more firmly on catching the butler's rather doubting expression.

"As long as you are sure? You were right when you said it was a big step, I don't want you to feel pressured at all, I can wait."

"I am sure," Flora insisted, ignoring the voice in her head that was screaming out the opposite and gripping the small book tightly in her hands as if for reassurance.

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

Still looking as though he couldn't quite believe what he had heard, the butler moved back over to the fireplace. He was about to sit back down in his chair when he suddenly leant forward and impetuously placed a quick kiss on the housekeeper's cheek.

"Thank you Flora," he murmured, pulling away a little and smiling slightly as he noticed her cheeks flushing as he continued to lean over her, "You won't regret it I promise," he added softly, finally pulling away and standing up properly. "I do think we certainly deserve another drink though eh?" he remarked, smiling over at the housekeeper as she nodded fervently in agreement before passing over her glass.

"To us," Jarvis said with satisfied smile, raising his glass and nodding at the housekeeper before taking a deep sip.

"To us," Flora murmured, wincing slightly at the butler's choice of toast, finally tearing her gaze away from him and staring into the fire, trying not to think about just what she had let herself in for.

------


	6. Chapter 6

------

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by for the all the staff, despite the fact that Christmas was over, things barely seemed to be less hectic as wave after wave of guests arrived to see in the New Year and then for the weeks following.

The lower servants in particular seemed to be feeling the workload as well and mealtimes were usually accompanied by the customary grumbling about this guest or the other and what they were demanding now. However, on this particular occasion there was a slightly more interesting topic of conversation that the footmen had picked up on.

"Here Grace," George hissed as he spotted the maid entering the hall, smiling as she changed direction and sat down opposite him.

"Had a good morning Mr Cosmo?" she teased playfully.

"Nah, alright I suppose," he said dismissively, "but guess what Fred and I overheard!" he added animatedly as Grace helped herself to some bread.

"Ummm, Wilf has eloped with Mrs Diggins?" she quipped.

"Not quite," he retorted, "Along the right lines though!" he added as Grace raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Nah, we heard Jarvis talking to the vicar..."

"And..." Grace prompted as the footman paused dramatically.

"Well, let's just say Fred and I now know when him and Mrs R are tying the knot!"

"You know the date!"

"I might well do!" George said smugly.

"Well come on then!" Grace said excitedly, "tell me!"

"Yes come on George," Susan piped up, having been eavesdropping on the conversation, "We've all been dying to know."

"Have we?" Joe chipped in, a slight look of bemusement on his face.

"Yes Joseph!" Susan retorted, rolling her eyes in exasperation as the footman simply shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to his lunch.

"Well," George began, pausing slightly in surprise as all the maids around him leant forward slightly in anticipation, "Between you and me, I wouldn't go getting yourself sacked between now and the beginning of February."

"Really!?" Grace gasped in delight.

"Yep," George nodded sagely, "Saturday the 12th to be precise," he added nonchalantly, grinning in satisfaction as that piece of information sent another buzz of excitement around the nearby servants.

"The 12th!" Susan gasped, "But that's….that's so soon."

"It is indeed Susan, better get planning your outfit right away then hadn't you!" Fred added, winking in amusement at George.

"George, what else did…" Grace trailed off as the butler entered the hall and a sudden hush descended on the table.

"Mr Adams," Jarvis said briskly, "Have you seen Mrs Ryan?"

"No, sir. Not a glimpse since breakfast," Adams replied, "Do you want me to pass on a message when I see her?" he added as the butler grimaced in annoyance.

"No, no, it's no matter…" Jarvis muttered distractedly, nodding his thanks briefly at his under-butler and glancing round the hall for a moment before turning and marching back out the door.

"Maybe she's done a runner!" Fred whispered mischievously once the butler was out of earshot, "She's come to her senses about having to marry old Jarvis and she's left!"

"Don't be ridiculous Fred," Charlotte rebuked primly.

"I'm not!" the footman replied defensively, a grin on his face as the maid glared back at him, "I don't know what I'd do if I was….Ow! he trailed off, clutching his ear as the under-butler caught him smartly on the side of his head with the back of his hand.

"If I was you laddie," Adams retorted, "I would eat my food and not open my big mouth so much. Now pipe down all of you and eat!" he added irritably, glaring round at all of them before stalking back to the head of the table.

----

Pausing for for a moment outside the Earl's study doors, Flora stopped to catch her breath for a moment before briefly knocking and then pushing the door to. Closing the door softly behind her, she made her way over to the Earl's desk.

"You wanted to see me sir," she said softly, pausing a few feet away from where he was seated.

"About a quarter of an hour ago I did," the Earl barked irritably without looking up from the letter he was writing.

"I'm sorry sir," Flora said apologetically, "I had to go down to the laundry and only just heard you wanted to see me."

"Well you're here now I suppose," the Earl muttered shortly, dismissing her apology with a wave of his hand, "Although you've missed Jarvis, I sent him away five minutes ago, no point having him hanging round here waiting for you."

Biting her lip anxiously, Flora held her tongue and waited for the Earl to get to the point. She'd been dashing around the house all day so it was no wonder the staff had had a bit of trouble finding her to pass on the Earl's message.

"Is everything sorted for the hunt dinner next weekend?" he asked distractedly after a few moments.

"Yes sir, Mr Jarvis and I went over everything last night."

"Good,"

"Was that everything your lordship?" Flora asked tentatively after another pause, thinking anxiously of the long list of tasks she still had to do before the end of the day.

"All in good time Mrs Ryan!" the Earl said sharply, looking up and glaring at his housekeeper "There was something else. Jarvis came and spoke to me earlier."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes, I suppose you'll be wanting that day off as well won't you?"

"Which day sir?" Flora asked in confusion.

"Oh when was it...13th...no, 12th February...your wedding day," he added as the housekeeper's expression of confusion still didn't alter, "Now don't tell me you've forgotten already Mrs Ryan, that wouldn't be a very good omen eh!" he added, snorting in amusement at his own joke.

"No...no, of course not," Flora managed to stutter, trying to inject an air of confidence into her tone and mentally making a note to have a few strong words with the butler when she next saw him, "That is...I mean... Mr Jarvis and I will obviously be unavailable that day if that's..."

"Yes, yes," the Earl said grudgingly, "I've already arranged it with Jarvis. Staff can attend the ceremony as long as there's enough people here to run things and Adams can take over for the day."

"That's very kind of you sir," Flora murmured, "Thank you."

"And what about afterwards?" he asked, graciously accepting her thanks with a nod of his head.

"Afterwards your lordship?"

"Yes, afterwards," he repeated impatiently, "I've said you can both stay for the meanwhile once you're married but I know what happens; people get married and suddenly decide they don't like being in service any longer and they up and leave."

"We haven't really decide..."

"Well it might not be up to you," he carried on, interrupting the housekeeper, "I mean you are getting married and stranger things have happened to married couples you know eh!"

"What do you..."

"Well if nature takes its course and you...ah...I mean if..." he suddenly trailed off awkwardly, unable to think how to suitably phrase it and glancing down pointedly at the housekeeper's midriff.

"Ohh," Flora suddenly exclaimed, catching onto his meaning as she caught the direction of his gaze, "Well we...I mean...we really haven't spoken about that at all and I don't know..." she managed to stutter, her cheeks flushing bright red in embarrassment as one hand subconsciously crept over her stomach protectively.

"Well anyway, we can discuss that another time," the Earl said abruptly, wanting to leave this rather embarrassing topic of conversation. Clearing his throat self-consciously, he didn't look up at the housekeeper, instead loudly shuffling the papers on his desk.

"Yes, of course," Flora agreed quickly, "Was that everything sir?"

"Yes, yes," he muttered hurriedly, "Oh and if you see Jarvis, remind him I want to see him before dinner quickly," he added as the housekeeper began to make her way towards the door.

"Yes m'lord," Flora murmured. Opening the door, she quickly left the room and marched down the corridor in the direction of the butler's office.

----

Reaching the butler's office, Flora knocked briefly before quickly pushing the door open, stepping inside and closing it firmly behind her.

"Mr Jarvis," she said loudly as the butler's head shot up in surprise at the sudden intrusion into his peace and quiet.

"Mrs Ryan," the butler's replied formally, glancing at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the mountain of paperwork that lay stacked in front of him, "How can I help?'

"I've just been to see his lordship." Flora said curtly.

"Oh yes,"

"Yes," Flora replied sharply, her irritation growing as the butler continued to focus on his work instead of her, "He told me something rather interesting as a matter of fact….."

"Which was?" the butler prompted eventually as the housekeeper trailed off.

"Oh nothing important really….just the date of our wedding!"

Pausing for a moment, the butler sighed heavily before putting down his pen and turning round to face his housekeeper properly. "I see…."

"Oh you do see do you!" Flora cut in angrily.

"I'm sorry Flora, I didn't think he was going to tell you," Jarvis said apologetically,

"Well he most certainly did!"

"I spoke to the Vicar earlier and have been trying to find you all day, and then his lordship put me on the spot and I had no choice but to tell him. I did want to tell you in person and check with you that date was suitable…" Jarvis added, brushing over the housekeeper's exclamation.

"Well it is a bit late for that now!" Flora retorted, "I even overheard some of my girls talking about it on my way over here. It seems I'm the last to know as always!"

"Hardly!" Jarvis scoffed, "No matter what you may think, I have not been telling every servant I meet just so that you would be the last to know."

"Well it seems I am anyway!"

"Flora, as I explained already, I have been all over the house trying to find you all day!" the butler repeated, a touch of annoyance entering his voice.

"Well you can't have looked all over the house or you would have found me!"

"I do have one or two other things to be doing with my time Mrs Ryan, other than conducting a futile search of Taplows for you."

"I know that Mr Jarvis," Flora shot back, "But as a common courtesy, you could have had the decency to inform me when we were going to get married. I don't expect the Earl to have to be the one to tell me things like that."

"I didn't mean for him to tell you Flora," Jarvis exclaimed in exasperation, "For god's sake woman, when has his lordship ever taken the slight bit of interest in our affairs? I fully expected him to forget it as soon as I told him. I hardly thought he'd take it upon himself to go and tell you."

"You thought wrong then," Flora muttered rebelliously.

"Flora, I have said I'm sorry," the butler said, his patience with the conversation wearing thin, "What more do you want me to say? I can't very well go and un-tell the Earl."

"Well as long as this isn't the way you intend to tell me everything when we're married," Flora replied petulantly as the butler glared over at her.

"Don't be absurd,"

"I'm not!"

"You are. I'm very sorry the Earl told you about the wedding date, but he did and it's done." Jarvis exclaimed impatiently, "For crying out loud woman, it's not even as though it's a prop…."

"Not a what?" Flora asked sharply as the butler trailed off all of a sudden.

"Nothing," he muttered, turning back round in his chair and picking up his pen once more.

"What were you going to say?" Flora demanded, pacing over to his desk so she stood only a couple of feet away from him.

"It doesn't matter,"

"Yes it does," Flora retorted, "You were going to say it's not even a proper marriage weren't you?" she added accusingly, trying to stop her voice wavering slightly at the end.

Biting his lip slightly, the butler paused in his writing, before slowly putting the pen down and glancing up once more at the housekeeper, "No I…."

"Yes you were!" Flora interrupted him angrily.

"Alright yes I was!" the butler retorted angrily, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just….." he trailed off as the housekeeper turned away from him and stormed over to the window, "Flora you know what I meant…ours isn't a completely normal situation. You couldn't say ours was a proper marriage in the normal sense."

"Yes I know what you meant," Flora replied coldly, "It's not a proper marriage so you don't feel like you have to really bother doing things properly."

"That is not what I meant at all!" Jarvis retorted indignantly, "I don't like what you're implying Mrs Ryan. I have always been completely honest with you about the situation….well nearly all of the time…" he corrected himself hastily as Flora glanced back at him, an expression of disbelief on her face, "I've always made my intentions clear however."

"Perfectly so Mr Jarvis," Flora replied icily, "Now that we've cleared that up, I'll leave you to your work and won't disturb you any further," she added, turning and marching towards the door without a backwards glance, leaving the butler to glare after her retreating figure.

-------

"Mrs Ryan?"

Glancing up on hearing her name, Flora caught the chef's eye who was looking expectantly at her, "Sorry Mr Kraus," she murmured, "Did you say something?"

"Just once or twice Mrs Ryan," Felix replied jovially, "Could you please pass me the salt?"

Smiling distractedly, Flora nodded before passing over the salt cellar to the chef.

"You were miles away there Mrs Ryan," Felix continued after delicately applying a pinch of salt to his food, "I do hope we are not boring you?"

"No, not at all," Flora murmured, managing a weak smile in the chef's direction, "I'm just rather tired that's all. It's been a busy few weeks."

"It has indeed!" Felix replied, "For some more than others though!" he added teasingly with a knowing wink at the housekeeper.

"I'm sure we've all had our fair share of the workload," Flora retorted primly, not acknowledging the chef's non too subtle dig.

"I hear there have been some developments recently though!" the chef continued, ignoring the pointed glare shot at him by the housekeeper, "Should we all be keeping the 12th of February free then Mrs Ryan?"

"I think Mr Jarvis is going to announce it formally in the next couple of days," Flora replied sharply, noticing the way everyone's ears suddenly pricked up at that little announcement.

"Oh of course!" Felix said with another knowing wink, "Until then I will keep hush hush. Not a word will pass my lips…" he added with a smirk as the housekeeper looked up at him disbelievingly.

"Where is Mr Jarvis?" Mrs Diggins suddenly asked,

"He's not coming to dinner tonight," Felix explained with a nod at the empty chair at the head of the table, "He told me he had too much paperwork to catch up on," he added with a disdainful sniff at the butler's poor excuse.

Clenching her fork so tightly that her knuckles went white, Flora bent her head over her dinner once more so her colleagues couldn't see the look of anguish that crossed her face. That man! That infuriating man! How did he have the ability to make her feel like this? He had deliberately made that excuse because of her interrupting him earlier. Suddenly feeling nauseous and as if everyone's eyes were focused on her, the housekeeper pushed her plate away and stood up abruptly.

"Leaving us already Mrs Ryan?" Felix asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I'm suddenly feeling a little unwell," Flora murmured, not making eye contact with the chef, "Please excuse me," she added as she turned and made her way towards the door.

----

An hour or so later, the housekeeper was pacing restlessly around the icy gardens, a shawl clutched tightly round her to try and keep the chill out. She had been trying to stop thinking about her argument with the butler earlier but was failing miserably. Berating herself for this foolishness, after all, she told herself, she had known what she getting into all along. But maybe Walter didn't, a voice at the back of her mind piped up. After all, she thought, he does think it's a marriage of convenience, he's offered nothing more. How was he to know she was in…..how she felt about him?

Coming abruptly to a halt, Flora suddenly span round and headed back towards the house. Flinging open the side door, she made her way down the corridor to the butler's office. Reaching the door, she took a deep breath, trying to shake off the strange light-headedness she was suddenly experiencing, before opening the door firmly and stepping inside the dimly lit office.

"Walter…..I need to talk to you," she blurted out, as the figure in the fireside chair started slightly as the door closed, "I can't carry on like this, I have to…..I have to tell you something about me….about how I feel for you…"

---

Muttering in annoyance to himself as he stormed along the corridor towards the Earl's study, Walter Corey cursed his bad luck and willed with all his might that this wouldn't take too long and he could finally retire to bed. It had been a bad day to begin with and it had got steadily worse, not least because of his quarrel with Flora. It had just been bad luck she had caught him when she did and he regretted being so short-tempered with her.

He had honestly being trying all day to try and find her and it was simple bad luck that the Earl had had to go and let the cat out the bag in such a manner. He probably shouldn't then have said what he had about it not being a proper marriage but, damnit, what the hell else was it? As he had said, theirs was not a normal engagement and it was definitely best not to be under any such illusions.

However, judging by the look on her face after he said that, he'd be lucky if she turned up at the church at all, let alone helped him organise the damn thing. Sighing as he reached the study doors, he tugged sharply on the bottom of his waistcoat before entering. Perhaps he could go via her office after he'd finished here and talk to her then.

-----

"I think that should probably wait until Walter returns don't you…" a voice that was certainly not the butler's suddenly cut in apologetically over the housekeeper.

Gasping in horror at her blunder, Flora moved further into the room, bringing a hand to her mouth as she caught sight of the chef looking round at her in curiosity from the butler's fireside chair.

"Mr Kraus…." Flora managed to stutter, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think….I mean… I thought you were…" she gabbled before hurriedly turning to leave, intending to flee to the safety of her room.

"Mrs Ryan," Felix called, jumping up from his chair and striding over to the door, catching it and holding it closed before she could escape, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently, laying a hand softly on her shoulder, "Walter won't be back for a while," he added as the housekeeper bit her lip in indecision, "The Earl only just called him away."

"I….I'm not sure if I do," Flora replied anxiously, turning away from the chef, twisting her hands nervously as she leant back against the butler's desk for support.

"Forgive me for asking," the chef began hesitantly, "But what were you going to tell Walter just now?'

"I…it doesn't matter," Flora whispered, keeping her eyes locked on the floor.

"Are you in love with him?" Felix asked softly, watching as the housekeeper's head shot up suddenly and she tried in vain to stutter out an answer, "I think that answers that question," he said gently as Flora blushed and looked away again.

"Please don't tell him?" Flora suddenly asked pleadingly, looking imploringly up at the chef.

"Do you not think he ought to know?"

"Yes….yes, he should," Flora murmured, "But I have to be the one who tells him. Promise me you won't say anything?"

"But…"

"Promise me Felix?" Flora begged insistently, watching as the chef's resistance crumbled, "Please?"

"Very well," Felix sighed reluctantly, "But you must tell him soon."

"I will," Flora sighed, "But….not yet."

Nodding his reluctant agreement, Felix paused for a moment, watching the anxious woman in front of him as she fiddled with the ring on her finger, "I had my suspicions anyway," he said quietly after a moment or two, "How long have you…"

Glancing up at the chef, Flora gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "A while…" she said wearily, suddenly feeling that through that simple admission she was completely drained of all energy.

"Is that why you agreed to this….this whole engagement…marriage…thing..?" Felix asked, gesticulating vigorously.

"I….I'm not sure," Flora mumbled, "Partly I think, if I'm being honest."

"And now?"

"What do you mean?" Flora asked, glancing up at the chef in confusion.

"Well what were you going to say to Walter? You're not going to pull out of it are you?"

"I…..I don't know," Flora murmured anxiously, "We had a fight this afternoon…"

"Ahhh," Felix murmured knowingly, more to himself than the housekeeper, "I thought Walter was in a particularly foul mood earlier."

"I just don't know what to do anymore," the housekeeper trailed off despondently.

"Well you must have made up your mind if you came here tonight to tell him?"

"Yes…but…."

"Flora! You have to tell him! You can't just back out now because….because of a silly little bit of timing!"

"I can if I want to.." Flora muttered to herself.

"Ach, you English," Felix tutted to himself in exasperation, flinging his hands up in the air in despair.

"I am not English Mr Kraus!" the housekeeper retorted indignantly.

"Pshh," Felix replied dismissively, as he sank back down into the fireside chair in resignation, "English, Irish….is all the same to me. You're all as stubborn as one another……and don't try to deny it!" he added as the housekeeper opened her mouth to refute it, "You are the only couple I know who could get engaged without actually telling each other how you really feel and carrying this whole ridiculous marriage of convenience charade on," he continued, waving his finger knowingly at the housekeeper.

"What do you….What has Walter said?"

"Oh nothing of course," Felix said hastily, "But this is our Mr Jarvis we are talking about. It's obvious how he feels."

"Is it?"

"Of course." Felix replied confidently, "Now you must talk to him Flora my dear."

"I…"

"Or I will find it very hard to keep my promise…" Felix added pointedly, "You know how easily these little details just slip out."

"Very well," Flora murmured reluctantly, mentally noting she had made no mention of when exactly she would speak to the butler and so it could be put off for a little while longer.

"I'm glad to hear it."

----

Running a hand wearily through his hair, Walter glanced down at his pocket watch, grimacing slightly as he noticed the lateness of the hour. He had been much longer than he'd thought he'd be with the Earl and he doubted the housekeeper was still up at this hour. Approaching her office, he noted with annoyance the darkness of the windows and pushed the door open slightly just to check it was indeed empty.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he turned to go back up the stairs and turn in. For a moment he thought about heading back down to his office to see if Felix was still there but, after a moment or so, dismissed the idea, he had after all told the chef not to wait up for him if the Earl kept him longer than expected. He would just have to try and find a moment tomorrow to speak to Flora and hope that she wasn't planning on doing anything silly like pulling out at the last minute.

----


	7. Chapter 7

----

Sitting in front of her dresser, Flora Ryan frowned slightly at her reflection as she tried to re-pin her hair for the third time that morning. Sighing in exasperation as once more another lock of hair fell down from the back as soon as she had pinned up the previous lock that had fallen out. Flinging the hairbrush down on the dresser in irritation, Flora pulled the remaining pins from her hair, deciding to wait for Grace to come back and help her.

The past few weeks had seemed to pass in a whirl and she couldn't quite believe that she was finally sitting here on her wedding day. After her miserable attempt at telling Walter how she felt, her courage had failed her and, despite Felix's many hints and insistent looks at mealtimes, she hadn't found another opportunity to tell him. Instead, they had both awkwardly apologised to the other for the previous outburst and had reverted to organising the wedding separately. The butler for one had become increasingly distant again, the nearer it got to the wedding date and so Flora kept telling herself that it was very much for the best that it had only been to Felix that she had confessed how she felt.

In fact, today would probably be the most time she had spent with Walter on her own for quite a while, not to mention tonight...swallowing slightly, Flora tried not to think about that. The Earl had suggested that they move into one of the larger servants' rooms on a temporary basis while they decided what their plans were. Not being able to explain that it was not a traditional marriage, both had mumbled their agreement but then the matter had not been brought up between them since.

A knock on the door jarred the housekeeper from her reverie and she slowly got up from the stool, smoothing out her dress to make sure it didn't become creased before the service. It hadn't seemed worth getting a wedding dress specially made up even though a part of her had wanted to badly, the frugal housekeeper in her had said there was no point spending all that money when it wasn't even a proper wedding. Walter had been next to useless on that decision and had merely stared blankly up at her when she had tried to bring it up in conversation one day.

Still, that didn't mean she couldn't make an effort with her looks. She had treated herself to a new dress over Christmas and had been saving it for a special occasion and today seemed as good a one as any. Glancing over her shoulder at her reflection, she couldn't help but be glad she had gone with her instincts and decided to buy it. The cut was very stylish, if a little more low cut across the chest than she normally wore, and flattered her in all the right places and the colour was just perfect on her even if she did say so herself.

Another, this time more impatient, knock on the door spurred Flora from her thoughts and she moved quickly over to the door, expecting to find Grace May waiting on her doorstep.

"Sorry Grace, I wa..." she trailed off suddenly as she realised it wasn't the housemaid lingering outside her door, but the butler, all dressed up in his finest suit. "Walter..." she gasped, suddenly feeling rather exposed by him catching her like this when she was only half-ready; she wasn't wearing any shoes, her hair was hanging loose about her shoulders and her dress wasn't even fastened properly. "Did...did you want something?" she asked in confusion when the butler didn't say anything but continued to stare at her in stunned silence, his eyes raking up and down her figure.

Unnerved by his intense scrutiny, the housekeeper coughed awkwardly and was about to repeat the question when Grace's voice suddenly cut in and broke the tense silence.

"Mr Jarvis sir, you're not allowed to see Mrs Ryan before the service! It's bad luck you know!"" she scolded gently as she hurried down the corridor towards the housekeeper's room, "Mr Jarvis?" she added pointedly when the butler took no notice and continued to stand in the housekeeper's doorway.

"Ahem...yes," Jarvis mumbled eventually, "I...I just came to say the vicar sent word could we delay it by half an hour, he's been delayed over the other side of town."

"Yes of course," Flora murmured, blushing slightly as Grace looked on in amusement at the pair of them, "I'm not really ready yet anyway."

"No...I mean...not that you look..." Jarvis stuttered, swallowing hard, "Anyway," he added, finally tearing his eyes away from the housekeeper, "I should leave you to...to...I will see you in church," he managed to mutter awkwardly, pulling on his collar before turning and making his way quickly back down the corridor.

"Well," Grace murmured as she entered the room after Flora, "There's a first," she said, throwing a knowing look over at the housekeeper who just turned to her in confusion, "I don't think I've ever seen Mr Jarvis lost for words before!"

-------

Glancing out of the carriage window as it rumbled along the lane back towards Taplows, the housekeeper had to resist the urge to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. They had done it. They were really married. The ring that now sat on her left hand actually meant something; it wasn't just another part of her uniform as a housekeeper. All these months of talk and scheming and now they were finally sitting here, man and wife……… well in name they were, she thought hastily, a slight blush coming to her cheeks as she quickly pushed all thoughts of what was supposed to happen on a wedding night aside. This was merely a marriage of convenience, for appearances only; a business arrangement really. Nothing more she reminded herself, she was not to get carried away in her romantic daydreams again.

Despite all her misgivings about the whole idea, the ceremony had gone smoothly and without any major glitches. The bride had only been a couple of minutes late, much to the private relief of the groom. Felix, in his capacity as best man, had not forgotten the rings. Nor had anyone burst into the church at an inopportune moment to declare any reason why the marriage should not take place. In fact, it had all gone so much without a hitch that Flora couldn't quite believe it. Surely at any moment there should be a sign that what they were doing was wrong, that someone knew it wasn't a proper wedding and was going to stop them. But nothing like that had happened, no one seemed to know or assume it was anything other than what it appeared. The only minor inconvenience had been that the vicar had another wedding arriving at the church very soon afterwards and so the newly-wed couple had been bundled out of the church and unceremoniously into a waiting carriage.

"Ahem," the butler suddenly cleared his throat loudly, jolting the housekeeper from her thoughts, "Mrs Ryan, I thought it would be…." he then trailed off as the housekeeper gave him a pointed look, "I mean… ummm Mrs umm Corey," he muttered quietly as the realisation struck him, "I suppose that will take a bit of getting used to," he added awkwardly, meeting her eye briefly.

"Yes," Flora agreed quietly.

"Mrs Cor…"

"Although I don't really think you should call me that either," Flora suddenly interrupted him.

"What should I call you then?" Jarvis asked in confusion.

"What's wrong with Flora?" she said quietly, looking down at her hands clasped in her lap, "I know we haven't really discussed what the staff will call me, and his lordship probably will forget and still call me Mrs Ryan after tomorrow. But it is my name, and people will think it a little odd if you call your wife Mrs Corey and besides, you have called me that before so it won't be so strange…" she trailed off, realising she had been rambling slightly, before looking anxiously up at the butler.

"No, that's true." Jarvis murmured after a moment's pause, opening his mouth as if to say something else before losing it again and looking out the window, his brow furrowed in concentration as if he were focusing on something in the distance.

Watching him for a couple of moments, Flora gave a slight sigh of resignation before returning to looking out of the opposite window as the house came into sight at the bottom of the hill.

"You're right about the Earl too," Jarvis suddenly added after a few moments, causing the housekeeper to glance over at him again, "He wanted me to go over something with him this afternoon and was most displeased when I reminded him I was unavailable,"

"Very insubordinate of you," Flora murmured.

"Quite!" Jarvis replied, still looking out the window, "I did however, manage to get a wedding present out of him."

"Really?"

"I did," Jarvis replied, finally turning his head and looking at his wife, "Several bottles of his lordship's finest champagne no less."

"That's very kind of him,"

"Yes, though he wasn't completely sober when he agreed," Jarvis mused half to himself as the carriage pulled up into the courtyard and several eager hands reached to open the carriage door for them. Jumping down quickly he held out his hand to help the housekeeper down. "However, it would be rude not appreciate his lordship's generosity and I think we could indulge ourselves now with a drink," he murmured half-jokingly as he escorted her into the house, "or two," he added to himself, fixing a smile on his face as they made their way through the small throngs of chattering servants into the hall.

---------

It had not been the most conventional of wedding receptions the butler mused later on that day, but then, this wasn't the most conventional of weddings he admitted. Once they had eventually made it back to the house after the ceremony, there had been a buffet reception for the happy couple in the servants' hall. The Earl, of course, had certainly not allowed all of his staff the day off to celebrate and so it had been a rather disjointed affair with various servants coming and going as and when they could throughout the afternoon. The drink had flowed steadily, perhaps a little too much so for the butler, but, as he told himself, he definitely needed a drink or two to get through the day. The food had, naturally, been splendid, though Felix had assured the butler that he was saving the best for that evening. It was to this that they were now making their way along the corridor, Felix having promised a very special upper servants' dinner to mark such a happy day for two of his friends.

"Ahh there they are!" Felix exclaimed as the butler and housekeeper made their entrance into the dining room, "We were beginning to think you may have got lost!" he added, grinning when he received identical glares from the couple as they took their seats next to each other at the head of the table.

"I don't believe we are late anyway," Jarvis huffed as he held Flora's chair out for her before taking his own seat.

"You are here now, that is what matters," Felix remarked, waving his comments away, as he sat down to the right of the butler, "And I hope you are hungry because I would not want all my hard work this afternoon to go in vain no?"

"Felix you really didn't have to…" Flora started but the chef interrupted her.

"My dear Flora, I could have done nothing less for two dear friends," he replied earnestly, "Now," he continued, once a few remaining latecomers had taken their places round the table, "As it is your special day, it is only right that you get the first pick of my masterpiece," he added, removing the cover from a large silver platter in front of him with a dramatic flourish.

"Oysters?!" Flora mumbled weakly, "Oh Felix you really shouldn't spoil us like this."

"Nonsense," Felix retorted good-naturedly, winking at the butler whose face had now gone slightly puce, "It is only fitting, but please, Flora…….go ahead help yourself," he said passing the dish down to the housekeeper who had no choice but to reluctantly serve some onto her plate.

"I thought you told me you weren't going to cook oysters ever again after last year's incident?" Jarvis hissed at the chef, resisting the urge to get out of his seat and throttle the chef there and then at the dinner table, settling instead for taking a deep sip of wine.

"This is different," Felix replied airily, "Besides," he sniffed disdainfully, "This time I made sure none of your footmen knew I was ordering them," he retorted pointedly.

"Hmph," was the butler's only retort to that as he took the dish of oysters from his wife.

" Oh and before I forget, there was one other thing I had to ask you," Felix added suddenly, "I bumped into Miss May just before dinner, she wanted to know what you wanted to do with the top tier of the cake?"

"Top tier of the cake?" Jarvis muttered in confusion.

"She said she would wrap it up and leave it in the larder so it wouldn't get pilfered if that was alright with you?" Felix continued, ignoring the butler's remark.

"Yes, that will be fine, thank you Felix," Flora murmured, her cheeks tingeing slightly pink as the chef smiled at her before turning away and striking up a conversation with one of the valets to his right.

"What was he talking about, top tier of the cake?" Jarvis muttered to Flora as the rest of the senior servants chatted amongst themselves.

"Oh, it's tradition really," Flora mumbled, not meeting his eye.

"Well why isn't it eaten?"

"It's just tradition," Flora repeated hastily, wanting to move away from this topic of conversation, "People don't and so…."

"What was the bloody point in having it then?" he muttered moodily, "Honestly, the thing was plenty big enough with just the one layer. Must have been Felix being over the top as usual."

"I'm not so sure it was."

"Of course it was," Jarvis retorted in a half-whisper, "Who else would think to do that so we'd be virtually up to our ears in wedding cake for the next three months," he added, glaring over the rim of his wine glass at the chef, "A complete waste if you ask me, anyone would think this was a bloody royal wedding by the amount of…."

"It's supposed to be for the christening!" Flora finally interrupted in exasperation.

"The christening?" Jarvis snapped, turning round to look at her properly and looking even more perplexed than before.

"Yes," Flora muttered, her face now bright red as she concentrated on her plate.

"But…..it's a wed……who's having a baby?" he asked in confusion, picking up his wine glass before turning back to Flora who managed to drag her gaze up from her plate and look him in the eye, "Well," he added when she didn't say anything, just gave him a pointed look, "You're not making any se……." he trailed off, the wine glass poised an inch away from his lips, "You….you don't mean….." he managed to gasp.

"Yes," Flora muttered, her blush only deepening as the butler's face turned pale and his eyes inadvertently dropped briefly to her midriff before he quickly brought the wine glass to his lips and took a deep sip, "It's just a silly tradition Walter, people expect it." She muttered, turning back to her dinner, "We're not required to have a baby after all," she couldn't resist adding after a moment, biting her lip to hide the smile as the butler immediately spluttered into his wine glass.

"Are you alright Mr Jarvis?" Mrs Diggins enquired from the other end of the table.

"I'm fine thank you," the butler managed to gasp, wiping his mouth with his napkin before signalling for his wine glass to be refilled as everyone else returned to their dinner, vowing to himself to keep quiet and not to enquire after any more peculiar wedding traditions.

"My my, isn't it getting late," Felix murmured in the butler's ear as he sidled up to him later when the upper servants had rejoined the rest of the staff in the hall to continue the celebrations, "You'll be turning in soon I imagine…" he added, pointedly checking the time on his watch.

"As will most people I imagine," the butler replied guardedly, ignoring the chef's smirk as he took another sip of his drink.

"Ah yes, but for most of us it isn't such a special night eh!" Felix replied with a wink.

"Felix will you stop it," Jarvis hissed, turning to glare at his friend, "You know what's going on yet all these little remarks of yours are not helping matters any."

"I don't…"

"And serving oysters for dinner!" Jarvis continued, glancing around quickly to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation, "You might as well have put up a bloody banner across the staircase."

"Well actually now you mention it, I was thinking of doing tha…." Felix began in amusement, trailing off rapidly as he noticed the butler's expression turn murderous.

"Stop trying to make a fool out of me Felix," Jarvis retorted, "It's complicated enough already without you interfering."

"Me make a fool out of you!" Felix exclaimed, "I think you are doing that perfectly well without any help from me," he remarked pointedly, "Besides, someone has got to interfere, as it's clear the pair of you are as hopeless as each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ohh, I give up," the chef exclaimed in exasperation, "You two are the most frustrating couple I have ever encountered in my…"

"We're not a proper couple," Jarvis retorted stubbornly, taking another deep swig of his drink.

"Exactly my point," Felix retorted victoriously, "Now will you please promise me to talk to Flora properly later on?"

"About what?"

"You know perfectly well what about!" Felix retorted, "About this….this ludicrous arrangement you have somehow ended up in and where you think this is………..are you listening?" he trailed off as the butler seemed to studiously avoid his gaze, "And don't you think you've had enough to drink already!" he added as the butler quickly drained his glass and looked around for a refill.

"You said yourself Felix," Jarvis retorted tensely, "It's a special night, why shouldn't I?"

Sighing in frustration at the butler's attitude, the chef was about to give up and leave the butler to his self-delusions when he suddenly spotted the housekeeper not five yards away, chatting to some of the  
maids.

"Ahh Mrs Ry…I mean Mrs Corey!" he called out cheerfully, "Walter here was just looking for you," he added as the housekeeper cut her conversation short and made her way over to them, ignoring the glare the butler shot him.

"Oh was he?"

"Yes, he was thinking about turning in for the night fairly soon," Felix continued mischievously, "And I must say I agree, it would almost be almost bad manners to stay so long at your wedding reception," he added, resisting the urge to grin as a deep blush spread rapidly across the housekeeper's cheeks, "People might start to think you didn't want to leave!"

"Oh well….I….yes…" Flora mumbled, studiously avoiding the butler's gaze, "I should just go and thank Grace and the girls for all their work today. "I'll not be long," she added, nodding briefly at the chef before quickly turning and making her way over to the far side of the room.

"Mr Kraus, did you not understand me before when I told you to stop interfering?" Jarvis hissed furiously as soon as the housekeeper was out of earshot.

"Someday my friend, you may thank me," Felix replied good-naturedly, "And I've changed my mind about you talking to Flora later on."

"Really?"

"Yes, definitely," Felix replied emphatically, "Actions speak much louder than words Walter!" he added cheekily, giving the butler a wink before flouncing off over to the drinks table to secure another glass of champagne.

--------

Quarter of an hour or so later, the butler and housekeeper finally made their way out of the hall, Jarvis had narrowly avoided the temptation to strangle the chef and they had eventually made their way through the groups of inebriated servants wanting to pass on their congratulations. It seemed that several of the servants had taken full advantage of the readily available liquor and Jarvis anticipated he wouldn't be the only one to wake up in the morning feeling slightly ropey.

As they began to climb the stairs, a slightly tense and awkward silence descended upon them. Reaching the second floor landing, Jarvis cleared his throat awkwardly, fiddling nervously with his necktie.

"I'll…….I'll walk you to your room," he mumbled quickly, wanting to prolong the moment before saying goodnight.

"Thank you," murmured Flora, her fingers closing softly around the arm he offered her as they made their way down the corridor.

"Damnit!" Jarvis suddenly uttered a few moments later, breaking the silence that had once again fallen and causing Flora to start slightly.

"What is it?"

"I'd forgotten….All of our stuff has been moved out of our rooms," Jarvis muttered, not looking directly at Flora as a slight blush crept over his cheeks, "Even all the bedding has been removed, Felix told me earlier as we're…"

"We're sharing rooms on the next corridor for the meanwhile," Flora mumbled in embarrassment as the butler trailed off awkwardly, "Well we'd better…" she added,

"Yes,"

A minute or so later they arrived outside their new rooms. Swallowing nervously, Jarvis fumbled with the key for a moment before opening the door, letting the housekeeper enter first. There was a cosy little sitting room with two comfy-looking armchairs by the fire and a room leading off it that Flora assumed was their bedroom.

"I haven't really had a chance to sort everything out in here at all," Jarvis explained hastily as her gaze lit upon their cases of belongings that were piled haphazardly just inside the door, "I'm afraid I had to leave most of it to Mr Adams as I've been so busy this week."

"I'm sure we'll have it sorted in no time," Flora murmured, running her finger approvingly over the clean mantelpiece as she moved out of the doorway and properly into the room. Peering round the doorframe that led into the bedroom, she took in the rather sparse looking room, gulping slightly as her eyes flicked over the double bed that was one of the few pieces of furniture present.

Fiddling awkwardly with his cuffs, Jarvis's gaze suddenly alighted on a bottle of port that was sitting on a little sidetable by the fireplace. Moving over to it, he flipped over the little note that was lying next to it on the table.

"A present," he said after a moment, glancing up at Flora, "From Felix…..he mentioned something earlier about there being a surprise waiting upstairs. To be honest, I was slightly worried about what it might be," he added half to himself.

"That's very kind of him," Flora murmured, moving over to stand in front of the sitting room mirror that hung over the mantelpiece. Frowning slightly at her reflection as she tried to rescue the wayward strands of hair that had escaped, she eventually gave up, pulling the remaining pins out so her hair hung loose about her shoulders.

"Well it seems a shame not to try it, tonight of all nights," Jarvis mumbled, forcing himself to stop staring at her, instead reaching for the two glasses that had been conveniently placed next to the bottle. "A nightcap Flora?"

Hesitating only for a moment, Flora smiled over at him before nodding and moving to take a seat in one of the armchairs as the butler poured two generous measures into the glasses.

Perching on the edge of the chair, Flora raised the glass delicately to her lips, watching as the butler sat back contentedly in his chair.

"Walter," she began hesitantly a few moments later, "I know we've both been very busy lately and this…….this has all come around so soon really….."

"I know, it hasn't really sunk in yet," the butler agreed.

"But, we've never really had the chance to talk properly about what we're going to do now," Flora continued tentatively, "I know you mentioned briefly that you wanted to travel once we'd left Taplows but…well you didn't really say when that would be….."

"Oh, well I need to go to London soon and see the solicitor who's dealing with it all but…….well all in good time," Jarvis replied sleepily, all the adrenaline from the day seemed to have worn off and combined with the drink was making him feel all dozy.

"Yes but whose good time?" Flora insisted a little more sharply than she had intended.

"I said I will do it in good time, it is a delicate situation," the butler retorted in surprise, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice. "There are lots of factors to take into consideration; it will take a bit of time to transfer the capital and everything, then of course there is his lordship…"

"Oh well of course, his lordship's needs must come before ours," Flora snorted sarcastically, not sure what had prompted this little outburst but suddenly feeling the need to air these issues that were all bubbling up.

"It's not that, but we have a responsibility Flora," Jarvis retorted sharply, "We can't just up and leave tomorrow."

"I'm not saying that! And I would like to think you know me better than that. I just wanted to have some idea of when we might be leaving that's all, I don't think that was unreasonable," Flora retorted angrily, "After all, we need to look for replacements and make plans for what next, all this takes time Walter."

"Yes I am well aware of that thank you."

"Well then why are we not doing anything about it?" Flora cried in exasperation, "Honestly, was there even a point to this…..this whole charade if we aren't even going to do anything about the money until we are both too old to care?!"

"I said I would do it in good time and that is my final word on it," Jarvis retorted irritably, glaring over at his wife, why on earth had she picked now of all times to have this argument when he really wasn't in the mood and just wanted to go to bed and sleep off all that champagne he shouldn't have drunk, "it is my inheritance after all." he added childishly under his breath but the housekeeper caught it.

"Yes but a lot of good it would do you without me," Flora snapped without thinking, surprising herself by the petulance in her voice.

"Oh so what, you'll be wanting your share now I expect won't you?" Walter retorted bitterly, "I should have known really."

"That's not what I meant!" Flora exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh really? It seems like it's always about the money with you Mrs Ryan, isn't it?" he sneered into his drink as he looked away from her into the fireplace.

"How dare you," Flora gasped, pushing herself up from her chair, unable to believe he was being so mean when he had been nothing but considerate all day and for the past few weeks, maybe now he had got what he wanted from her, this was what it was going to be like from now on. "And I really don't think you are one to moralise. This was all your idea after all." She added bitterly, "And don't you think you've had enough for today?" she added waspishly, when the butler didn't reply but merely reached for the bottle, intending to pour himself another.

"I can have another drink if that is what I want," Walter retorted angrily, "Besides, we're supposed to be celebrating this happy day," he added mockingly as he poured himself another glass, "Anyway, if all you're going to do is nag then I certainly need this," he muttered to himself.

"You……you insufferable, ungrateful man," Flora gasped in outrage, marching forward and snatching the bottle from the butler's grasp before marching over to the door and flinging it open, "Get out!" she hissed at the stunned butler, "I don't want to see you."

"Oh and where am I supposed to go?" Jarvis scoffed, pushing himself out the chair, subtly steadying himself with one hand on the back of it before walking over to her intending to talk some sense into his wife. "Not really in keeping with wedding night traditions is it Flora?" he added sarcastically.

"Anywhere," Flora snapped, "Just get out of my sight and take your stupid inheritance with you." She added, forcing the bottle into the surprised butler's hands before pushing him through the doorway, "Drink yourself into a stupor for all I care," she muttered bitterly, biting back her irrational tears and slamming the door shut before the stunned butler had a chance to argue, leaving him stranded in the corridor clutching the bottle of port and his glass.

---------


	8. Chapter 8

----

Staring out the window as the rain continued to drizzle down the pane; Flora sighed and tried to re-focus on the letter she'd been trying to write for the past half hour. She needed to finish it this afternoon as she had quickly come to realise that, in this household, it was very prudent to take the opportunity  
for free time whenever it came along. Frowning at the piece of paper in front of her, Flora searched for inspiration to reply to the brief missive from her illusive husband.

She couldn't really believe all that had happened in the past couple of months. After all, she had been married exactly two months as of yesterday and she had barely seen her husband for more than 48 hours of that. Here she was, away from all her friends, in some strange house while her husband was god knows where and didn't seem to have much of an idea when he was likely to be joining her!

It had hardly been the most romantic of starts to a marriage she pondered. Everything had gone relatively alright on the wedding day, or as well as could be expected. Then there had been that stupid argument and Walter had stormed off. She had felt guilty about that not five minutes after it had happened and so had rushed off to try and find him with the intention of apologizing. However, he was nowhere to be found and so she had stayed up waiting in his old room, dozing off in the small hours of the morning only to be woken not long after by a very tired and grumpy butler who had stormed around the room flinging his belongings into a suitcase and barely deigning to even glance at her.

The rest of the day she had scarce seen him either as he was either holed up with the Earl or was barking orders at some other hapless servant who had dared get in his path. What she had managed to glean from him and other servants was that the Earl had had another of his 'funny turns' as he liked to call them on the night of their wedding, had come over all dizzy and nauseous and so was now convinced he health was ailing. He had immediately summoned his butler and informed him they were departing for the nearby Bath spa as soon as could be arranged and that the butler was to accompany him.

And that was that apparently. All the plans that they had tentatively made together about what to do after the wedding were to be put on hold until the butler returned from Bath, which he had assured her would be within a week or two at most. However, two weeks had come and gone with no sign of servant or master. Then a week or so later, she had received a letter from the butler, sending his apologies at their delay but his lordship was now insisting that they extend their trip to the coast down at Brighton and had dragged the butler off with him. Walter had, however, managed to find, and approve with their master, a suitable replacement for her at least whilst in Bath and the good lady had arrived not a week after Walter's letter. Flora had stayed on for another fortnight or so at Taplows, showing her replacement the ropes and then that was that, she had left her in the dubiously capable hands of Mr Adams.

Flora herself had headed off to London at the invitation of Walter's cousins. They had been unable to make the wedding as one of the daughters had fallen ill, fortunately now recovered, but had been in contact with Walter ever since. Having heard that his poor bride had been separated from her husband so soon after the wedding, they had insisted she come stay with them in London and that Walter would join her as soon as he could extricate himself from the Earl.

And so she had gone. Packed up her bags, left behind Taplows and the life she knew there in the most peculiar and anonymous of departures and had come to stay with people she had only met once before in her life. That was three weeks ago now. She had heard from Walter only twice since she had been in London, once a couple of days ago and it was to this she as now trying to compose a reply. His letter had been brief in the extreme, the Earl still seemed to have no pressing desire to return to Taplows and release his butler and so he didn't know when he might arrive but hoped it would be soon. There was a brief line at the end passing his regards to his relatives and, almost as an afterthought, hoping she was well. A romantic love letter to his wife it was most certainly not.

Sighing deeply once more, Flora decided to give up on writing a reply and instead folded the letter back up, placing it in her pocket. Perhaps after dinner might afford her a quiet moment to compose a reply to her husband where she could try and subtly suggest that he make his way to London as soon as possible.

----

"Jarvis! Where are you?"

"Here my lord," the butler replied neutrally, keeping the exasperation he felt out of his voice.

"Has my doctor arrived yet?

"No, not yet my lord," Jarvis replied, "he should be here within the hour."

"Hmph, yes well show him up when he does eventually get here," the Earl sniffed, "That will be all for now Jarvis," he added, waving his hand to dismiss his butler.

"Very good my lord," the butler murmured as he made his way to the door, shutting it quietly behind him. Letting out the sigh of relief he had been holding, he glanced at his watch before turning and quickly making his way up to his room. He should have time to send one of the footmen out to post his letter to the solicitor before the Earl remembered something else to delay him.

Hopefully the doctor would tell his lordship what Jarvis knew perfectly well, that there was nothing wrong with him and he could return to Taplows as soon as he wanted. However, the Earl seemed rather reluctant to hear this piece of information and as he was the one paying the doctor's rather exorbitant fee, the good doctor might be less inclined to tell his patient to leave his seaside view and return to Somerset. Perhaps, thought the butler, he could corner the doctor before he saw the Earl and hint to him that a swift return to Taplows would be appreciated by certain members of his lordship's staff.

After all he mused grumpily, at this rate he was going to have retired by the time he managed to get down to London and finally saw his solicitor, let alone saw his wife…..his wife, he still had to remind himself that that was who she was now. Not just Flora Ryan, his housekeeper. Although judging by the curt tone of her previous letter to him, it seemed he was once more back in her bad books and the bad mood she had been in with him when they parted did not seem to have lifted once she had had time to cool off.

Not that he really blamed her deep down. Fate seemed to be conspiring against him at almost every turn at the moment, where once he had thought this a rather neat and ingenious plan, he now at times wished he had never got that damn letter from his cousin in the first place.

It had all started to go wrong at the wedding. Felix had been topping up his glass all day and then there had been that pointless argument with Flora, the content of which his memory was still rather hazy about. She had kicked him out and then the Earl had promptly summoned him in a tiz about his health before informing him that he was to accompany him to Bath the next day. By this point it was the early hours of the morning, having had no sleep and with a stinking hangover beginning to kick in he had stormed back to his room intending to try and get a few hours rest. However, he had found Flora sat waiting for him, dressed only in a scant nightdress and shawl, both of which kept slipping distractingly off her shoulders whenever she moved. So all his good intentions about apologizing had gone out the window as he could barely look at her and instead had just muttered something about leaving while attempting to pack. It was no wonder she had stormed off after a few minutes, muttering something no doubt insulting under her breath as she went.

She was now staying with his cousin's in London and, from the sound of it, no more enamoured of him than she was when he left as he still had yet to give her a date when he would be joining her.

"Mr Jarvis sir…" one of the footmen called, jolting the butler from his musings, "The doctor is here sir."

Sighing heavily, the butler nodded at the footmen before turning and heading down the stairs to greet the doctor and perhaps have a quiet word in his ear about giving his patient the all-clear.

----

"Flora dear?" someone called just as Flora was making her way upstairs to her room. Turning around, she smiled as she caught sight of Susan Riley standing at the bottom of the staircase, "Just letting you know dinner will be a little later than usual tonight, probably about half an hour later."

"Oh that's fine. Any reason why?" Flora enquired politely.

"Oh George is expecting a guest, he ran into him earlier today in town but he can't make it til a little later this evening."

"I look forward to meeting him then," Flora replied with a smile as her host returned the gesture before turning and heading back down the corridor whilst she herself continued up the stairs.

----

A couple of hours later, Flora made her way back downstairs to the dining room where the rest of the family were assembled.

"Ah Flora my dear, there you are!" George exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Oh I'm so sorry, were you waiting for me," Flora murmured apologetically as she quickly took in all the others standing in the room.

"No, no, not at all Flora," George replied hastily, quickly moving over to her and handing her a glass of sherry, "We're still waiting for my…my friend to arrive, it seems he's been delayed."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be here soon…" Flora murmured, accepting the glass gratefully.

"I'm sure he will too," George replied jovially, "Did you have a pleasant afternoon my dear?"

"Yes thank you Mr Riley, it wa…"

"George, please Flora," he interrupted with chuckle, "How many more times must I remind you!"

"George, sorry," she mumbled, blushing slightly, "Yes I had a very pleasant afternoon thank you."

"Did you finish your letter to Walter?" Susan called out to her from across the room.

"Oh…ahh, nearly," Flora mumbled, thinking back to the letter upstairs where all she'd managed to get on paper so far was that the weather had been very mild.

"And still no word as to when he'll be arriving?" Susan asked hopefully as she was wont to do on a near nightly basis now, sighing in disappointment when Flora simply shook her head, "Such a shame, it's been nearly two months he's been gone now. If I had my way I'd go down to Brighton or wherever he is and have a word with that Earl of yours. What does he think he's playing at, keeping you two lovebirds apart.

However, fortunately Flora was spared having to think of a reply on this occasion as everyone's attention was suddenly directed towards the door as a man who was obviously George's errant guest came striding through the doorway several paces in front of the maid who was trying to take his coat and hat.

"George, I am so sorry," he exclaimed, finally stopping and allowing the poor housemaid to scuttle away with his overcoat, "My business in town overran and I had a frightful time trying to get a cab."

"Not to worry my good chap, not to worry," George replied, moving over to shake the newcomer's hand as he moved round the room greeting everyone.

"And who is this lovely lady?" the stranger enquired when they got to Flora, "Have you taken to sequestering beautiful ladies away in your house George?"

"Ah no, this is the latest addition to our family," George chuckled, "Simon this is Flora Corey, Flora this is my ….my friend Simon Charlesworth."

"Flora, it is a pleasure," Simon said courteously, taking her hand and ceremoniously bowing over it before placing a swift kiss on her knuckles, "Corey though so you must be…."

"My late wife's cousin's wife," George interrupted with a hearty laugh, "Try saying that after a few more glasses eh! Elspeth's great-uncle's side of the family."

"Ah yes, of course," Simon said, and for a moment Flora could have sworn she saw a glimmer of a frown cross his face but the next moment it was gone and he was all smiles again. He wasn't a bad-looking man, slightly younger than Walter she estimated but with a boyish look about him with his ruddy cheeks that made him seem younger than he probably was. "Is your husband joining us tonight then Mrs Corey?"

"Oh no he's…"

"Ah poor Flora has had to put up with explaining her husband's absences for too long now!" George interrupted as Flora shot a grateful glance at him, "Mr Corey is not here no Simon."

"Ah well then would you indulge a worthless wretch such as myself the honour of sitting next to you at dinner?" Simon replied teasingly with a small grin at the flustered look on Flora's face, "You can tell me all about yourself over dinner," he added as he guided her towards the table, "And all about your husband as well," he murmured as an afterthought.

Sighing inwardly as Simon attentively pulled out her chair for her, Flora resigned herself to spending another evening making up stories about her marriage to strangers. Although, she pondered, it mightn't be too bad. After all, Simon did seem perfectly pleasant and she could hopefully steer the conversation away from herself and Walter fairly promptly and just try and enjoy the evening…

----

A couple of weeks later, an impatient Walter Corey jumped down from the train carriage onto the platform. Pausing for a moment to get his bearings, he then seized his bag before striding off towards the front of the station to try and hail a cab. Making his way through the jostling throngs of people queuing for tickets, he reached the entrance of Paddington station where he promptly found and hailed an empty hansom cab. Pausing momentarily before giving the driver directions, he decided not to go into the city centre immediately to see his solicitor. After all, there would be plenty of time to do that over the next few days and he was expected by his cousins, not to mention by Flora. No, it was best not to put off the inevitable any longer and just go straight there.

Half an hour or so later, the cab rumbled to a halt in front a smart line of London townhouses. Jumping down from his seat, Walter glanced up at the house in front of him, checked the house number with the letter in his pocket before retrieving his bag and paying the driver. Taking a deep breath to try and shrug off a sudden bout of uncharacteristic nervousness, he gave his waistcoat tails a sharp tug, brushed a miniscule fleck of dust off his sleeve and then slowly approached the house.

-----

Making his way up the stairs behind one of the footman, Walter frowned slightly in annoyance. His letter to George obviously hadn't arrived as the doorman had seemed a little surprised at his sudden appearance before explaining that all the occupants, bar Mrs Riley who was resting, were currently out and about on various errands. However, they could show him up to his room so he could refresh himself after the journey.

Stepping over the threshold of the bedroom, Walter nodded to the footman as he set down his bag down before backing out the room and closing the door behind him. Turning back round, Walter took a couple of steps into the room before suddenly coming to a halt as he noticed on the chair to his right was a small pile of neatly folded clothes. Glancing quickly round the rest of the room, he took in all the little items on the dresser, the bedside table and the nightclothes folded on the bed which clearly indicated the room was already occupied. Frowning in annoyance, Walter turned back towards the door, intending to find that particular incompetent footman and point out his mistake promptly before finding his own room.

However, just as he was about to grasp the doorknob, something registered in his mind that made him stop in his tracks. Turning back around, he made his way slowly over to the dresser before pausing in front of it and picking up the small book that lay innocently amongst the scattered hair clips and jewellery. Running his thumb over the spine, Walter flicked open the front cover briefly, checking that it was the book he thought it was before placing it hastily back onto the dresser.

Turning sharply on his heel he strode round to the far side of the room, picking up the small bundle of letters that lay on the bedside table. Sifting quickly through them, it didn't take Walter long to come across his own letters that he had sent to Flora in the past few weeks. Placing the letters slowly back down on the table, Walter ran a hand through his hair while looking round the room more closely this time.

Now he was looking out for it, there were unmistakeable signs that the owner of this room was none other than his former housekeeper; the dress hanging over the screen in the corner was Flora's, as was the choker next to the letters on the bedside table, and the nightdress folded on the bed was also...shaking his head sharply to get rid of those distracting thoughts, Walter sat down slowly on the edge of the bed. How had he not thought of this? Of course he would be given a room with Flora, it wasn't as though they were a married aristocrat couple who shared a room once in a blue moon, they were, to all appearances, a newlywed couple who hadn't seen each other for the past two months. Just how on earth was he going to convince his cousins that it was more desirable for him to have a separate room?

So engrossed in these thoughts was he, that he failed to hear the door open behind him and someone enter the room until their startled exclamation roused him from his musings.

"Walter! What are you...I mean, when did you...I...no one mentioned you had arrived..." his flustered wife managed to stutter, the surprise evident in her voice as she caught sight of him sitting on the bed.

"I only just arrived, no one was in so they showed me up here," Walter explained softly, as he stood up quickly, "Sorry to startle you," he added, watching as she waved the apology away distractedly, "Did you not get my letter saying I would be here by the end of the week?" he asked after a moment, frowning when Flora simply shook her head.

"How was your journey?" Flora asked awkwardly after another pause.

"Oh it was...it was fine, thank you," Walter murmured, fiddling nervously with his cuffs.

"You came from..."

"From Taplows yes," Walter filled in hurriedly, "I finally managed to convince his lordship to return last week and was able to leave early this morning."

"Oh I see,"

"Yes, it took rather longer than I had anticipated," Walter acknowledged with a slight nod, managing to look a little apologetic, "Have you been...I...are you well?" he asked awkwardly, cursing himself for managing to sound like a tongue-tied lad rather than a middle-aged man addressing his wife.

"Yes I am, thank you," Flora replied softly, "Your family have been so very welcoming," she added.

"I..."

However, whatever Walter was about to say was suddenly cut off by a sharp knock on the door before it was quickly pushed open and a breathless Mrs Riley burst in the room.

"Oh Mr Corey you've arrived!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I have indeed Mrs Riley," Walter replied seriously, "I do apologise for my delayed arrival as well as turning up unannounced, I fear my letter must have been delayed."

"Oh that doesn't matter now," Mrs Riley replied good-naturedly, "You're here now and that's what matters. Now I know you'll want some time to yourselves," she added with a knowing smile at the blushing Flora, "but we're just about to have some tea, will you join us?"

"Of course," Walter replied, "That would be lovely."

"Excellent, excellent," Mrs Riley beamed as she turned to head back out the door, "You can unpack later Walter," she added as an afterthought, gesturing towards the chest of drawers to her left, "I'm sure Flora can find you a spare drawer or two!" she chuckled to herself as she opened the door, missing the sudden look of realisation and shock that registered on the former housekeeper's face. Swallowing slightly, Flora surreptitiously wiped her suddenly clammy palms on the front of her dress before tentatively accepting her husband's arm as they followed Mrs Riley out the room and downstairs.

----

"Another drink Walter?" George asked jovially, holding out the brandy decanter to his guest.

"Hesitating for a minute, Walter shook his head before holding a hand out over his glass, "No I'd better not thank you anyway sir,"

"George please!" His host insisted, "Sure I can't tempt you?! It is damn good stuff this...Italian I think..." George pondered as he poured himself another liberal measure before waving the decanter temptingly under the former butler's nose. "Seems to have done the trick for Uncle Arthur anyway," he added with a snort of laughter, gesturing to his elderly uncle who now sat snoring away in the corner of the room.

"Yes it is very good," Walter agreed, " I think his lordship brought back some of it last summer," As did the footmen he added to himself.

"Excellent, excellent," George nodded approvingly, taking a deep swig before sitting back in his chair and sighing, "Well here's to you my boy, glad you've finally been able to tear yourself away from that Tiplows of yours."

"Ahem, Taplows," Walter quickly corrected him, wondering fleetingly how many drinks George had put away over the course of dinner.

"Ah yes! My mistake!" George chuckled, "Still, what took you so long to put in an appearance anyway!? We were beginning to think you might have skipped the country!"

"His lordship was unwell," Walter explained patiently for the third time that evening, "It wasn't practical for me to leave before."

"Probably didn't want to let you go," George remarked with uncharacteristic astuteness, "Still, I'm glad the old boy eventually did. Poor Flora, she looked quite forlorn at times I tell you!" he added with a wink as Walter shifted uncomfortably in his chair and drained the dregs from his glass. "Ah well you're here now and that's what matters. Go on then," he added, gesturing towards the door.

"I'm sorry?" Walter asked in confusion.

"Well of course you don't want another drink, very silly of me really to offer," George replied knowingly, "Go on with you, I know you want to go see Flora, I think she went upstairs a few minutes ago."

"I...ah...well," Walter stuttered awkwardly.

"Go on!" George exclaimed, gesturing towards the door, "I won't keep you a moment longer! Very selfish of me to monopolise you when you have barely seen your lovely wife in weeks."

Seeing no alternative but to take his cousin's advice, Walter slowly pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. "Thank you for the drink sir..." he began.

"It's George please!" his cousin repeated, "And not at all, it is wonderful to finally have you with us. Now! Be off with you!" he exclaimed with a knowing wink as he shooed Walter good-naturedly towards the door, "I don't expect to see you again until the morning!" he called out as the butler reluctantly made his way out of the room.

----

Climbing the stairs slowly a few minutes later, Walter paused as he reached the door to his and Flora's room. Raising his hand uncertainly as he reached for the handle, he hesitated slightly. Should he knock? It was his room as well but it certainly didn't feel like it yet. Maybe he should call out, check that she was at least decent before barging in. But then how would that appear to anyone who happened to be within earshot. No more suspicious than him loitering uncertainly outside his own bedchamber at this time of night, he then reasoned with himself. Finally, with a frustrated shake of his head, he gave a quick knock on the door. Hearing Flora's call for him to enter, he pushed it open slowly, trying to block out the various thoughts that sprung to mind, would she be in bed waiting for him? Might she still be changing and have thought he was one of the maids? However, his fears were allayed somewhat when on entering he immediately caught sight of his wife, still fully dressed, sitting at the stool in front of the dresser, unpinning her hair.

"Oh, Walter... I thought you would want to stay up longer talking with George," Flora said in some surprise as she turned to see who had entered the room.

"I...ummm, no, maybe another night," Walter replied, shutting the door behind him, "I'm feeling a bit tired and...and didn't want to disturb you by coming up later on," he added, feeling unaccountably nervous and awkward as he still stood next to the door.

"Oh that's very...very thoughtful of you," Flora murmured, wondering if she should invite him in properly or say anything as he continued to hover by the door.

"I.."

"Whe..."

They both started at once before laughing awkwardly.

"Please, ladies first," Walter murmured with a slight smile.

"Oh, I was just going to ask where the rest of your things were," Flora asked, "I know you've always liked to travel light but that can't be all your worldly possessions in that case," she said, gesturing to the small travel case that was on the floor next to the bed, "It would put my packing to shame if it were!"

"Ah no," Walter smiled, "No, the rest of my things are being sent on, they should hopefully be here by the end of the week at the latest."

"Oh that makes more sense," Flora murmured in understanding.

"Yes I thought so…...so...Have you settled in here alright and everything?" he asked, finally moving into the room properly and taking the only other available seat, a rather old and lumpy looking armchair by the fire, "I'm sorry I didn't really get a chance to talk to you properly earlier but what with meeting everyone and..."

"It's fine really," Flora said gently, waving away his apologies distractedly, "I understand, they were all very excited to see you, they haven't really stopped asking questions about you for the past few weeks."

"Well I'm sure you've been able to fill them in," Walter smiled, "Although where George's uncle got the idea I might like to spend the day going through his rare coin collection I'm not sure," he suddenly added, glancing over at his wife in the hope she might be able to shed some light on that peculiarity. Biting her lip, Flora struggled to maintain a neutral expression as she shook her head; it had a been a few days ago when she had been feeling especially vindictive towards her husband after failing to receive a reply to her latest letter. She had therefore sought to set him up for a particularly boring day with George's most tedious uncle by telling him how delighted Walter would be to spend the day going through each and every one of his precious coins. It had brightened up her day slightly and brought her just a tinge of sadistic pleasure at the thought of Walter's face when he found out. "Well, I'm sure I'll be able to think of something convincing to evade that one anyway," Walter added with a slight frown as Flora busied herself with removing her hairpins, not trusting herself to look up at him just yet and hoping he wouldn't discover any of the other little fabrications about him that she had invented to amuse herself over the past few weeks.

"Were you….did you stay long at Taplows after you arrived back from Bath?" Flora asked awkwardly after a minute or two of silence between them.

"Ahh Brighton," Walter corrected her automatically, "And no, not too long, a week perhaps? Maybe slightly less."

"And everything there was…."

"Quite the same as normal," Walter finished for her, a wistful smile tugging at his lips as she glanced over and met his gaze.

"Of course it was," Flora murmured, half to herself as she fiddled with the pins in front of her, idly toying with the idea of braiding her hair for bed just to give her something to occupy herself.

"Yes, well by the time I'd finally got back to Taplows and sorted everything with his lordship and replacements and everything was running smoothly then...then I don't know, I just wanted to leave somehow and not wait around for another few days simply to organise sending my luggage." Walter sighed, "I didn't want to stay and watch someone else do my job if that makes sense?" he added quietly after a moment.

"Oh of course," Flora agreed immediately, "It's not very...comforting perhaps to think that everything there can just continue as normal without you."

"Exactly," Walter replied, a note of surprise entering his tone as she managed to voice his feelings precisely, "I suppose one likes to feel irreplaceable, to one's household and master, when in reality such a notion is ridiculous," he sighed, an edge of bitterness creeping into his voice as he stared into the fire  
disconsolately, "we're all very much replaceable."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself Walter," Flora replied softly, surprised at his sudden change of mood, "You're a very good butler, one of the best. I'm sure his lordship will miss you a lot more than you think. Even if he would never admit it himself."

Glancing back at his wife, Walter held her gaze for a few moments, opening his mouth as if to say something before closing it again and shrugging slightly, turning back to gaze into the fire.

"It was...I don't know, very strange to leave Taplows. It still is in many ways," Flora continued pensively, "I don't think it had sunk in properly...at times I'm still not sure it has," she added, "I still wake up some mornings expecting to be there and panic before I realise where I am," glancing over at Walter to find him watching her intently.

"Yes….I know what you mean, I don't think it's sunk in yet for me either," he agreed quietly.

Picking up her hairbrush from the dresser, Flora began to ease it through her hair, wincing automatically when it caught on a stray knot, "I'm sure we'll adjust soon enough," she said reassuringly, "It just might take a little longer than we thought. It will be worth it in the end," she added confidently.

Tearing his eyes away from the strangely hypnotic sight of his wife brushing her hair, Walter dragged his attention back to the conversation, realising there was something he had yet to mention to her that evening.

"Yes, I hope so," he muttered, half to himself than Flora, "And speaking of which, I'm afraid I have to go back into Town tomorrow," he announced suddenly.

"What, so soon?" Flora blurted out without thinking, causing Walter to glance over at her in surprise, "I…I mean, you've only just arrived and after all that travelling and I think Susan had something planned perhaps for tomorrow lunchtime…" she hastily covered.

"Oh, well I mentioned it to George and he didn't think there was anything special happening tomorrow," Walter replied, frowning slightly, "I could go next week but the solicitor should be expecting me tomorrow so I don't really want to put him out…"

"Oh no, of course you must go," Flora said quickly, trying to curb the reflexive stab of disappointment that had flared up. No sooner than he had arrived then he was dashing off again, "I'm sure it was nothing important Susan had planned in any case…"

Nodding slowly, Walter suddenly pushed himself out of the chair, "Well I will mention it to her tomorrow morning just the same," he said quietly, "Anyway, I should let you…." He trailed off, gesturing half-heartedly towards the dressing-screen in the corner of the room, "I mean…..I'll give you some privacy while you…..while you change," he muttered awkwardly, pulling sharply on his collar as he made his way back over to the door. However, just as he was about to make his escape, Flora called him back.

"Oh Walter, before you go?"

"Yes?"

"Which side?"

"Which side?" he repeated in confusion.

"Yes," Flora replied seriously, "which side of the bed do you prefer?"

"Oh which side of the ….of the…. Ummm….the right, I mean the left…" he managed to stutter, "You choose and I'll take the other," he finally blurted out before turning swiftly on his heel and making his escape, leaving his wife to smother her giggles until he was firmly out of earshot.

-----


End file.
